


New Wave

by MonsterWolfD84



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterWolfD84/pseuds/MonsterWolfD84
Summary: A new player on the board.  The Gotei 13 must face the new age, everything changes.  Even the afterlife.





	1. Living and Dying by the Blade

**Author's Note:**

> A new work, but based on something I've done before. The original story was on FanFiction.net, but I deleted it several years ago. I'll be adding additional tags and relationships as this goes along. I still have some editing to do on this first chapter, but wanted to see if it caught anyone's attention. Below is a few quick details. More in-depth notes are at the end.  
• I stopped reading the manga at the start of the TYBW arc but have seen the epilogue and have caught up with most of the happenings of the war. This story was originally started immediately after the Winter War concluded, before the Lost Shinigami Arc began. The only positive thing about the final arc I could see is Kubo broke his formula. Soul Society Arc, Ichigo invades Seireitei to save Rukia. Hueco Mundo arc he invades to save Orihime.  
• I’ve never seen a solidified timeline for the events of the actual story, besides the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, so for ages I’m going with those who live in SS age one year for every ten. Meaning Byakuya who appears est. 25 is actually 250, my OC is 200, and Rukia is 150, as she appears about est. 15. This aging rule doesn’t apply to all souls, soul reapers, and hollows. If it doesn’t the reason for that individual will be explained.  
• As this is FanFiction, don’t complain to me if I tweak some people’s personalities. Most will remain the same, but some will alter, and I might be adjusting some character’s relationships with other cannon characters.

**(Living World - Urahara’s Shop)**

Evening had settled over the town, the shop near the edge of town nobody seemed to ever go to was darkened as the closed sign hung, dripping with the spring rain. Inside the old roof in the storefront leaked, but no water seemed to dare touch the products on the shelves. All was quiet until the sound of sandals on wet pavers signaled someone’s arrival.

A tall blond man with uneven cut bangs entered at a rush, “Kisuke! Tessai! Get out here quick.”

The two exiled Shinigami entered the main shop, surprised to hear the Visored, the blond exile, Kiske Urahara, spoke up, “Shinji, why are you here?” His answer came in the form of two more men entering carrying a wounded Shinigami, “What the heck happened?”

Shinji glared, “Aizen and his lackeys, he didn’t have a chance.” He indicated his companions, “If Kensei and Love weren’t there I’m not sure he’d still be alive.”

Motioning them to the back room, “Why would Aizen try to kill some random Shinigami…” His question was answered when he recognized the Shinigami, “…Damn…Isshin isn’t going to like this.” He motioned to Tessai to get started as he moved to a closet and began looking through labeled boxes, each was about six feet in length.

A dark haired woman with glasses entered last carrying the Shinigami’s zanpakuto, “Was it right to leave that haori of his behind?” She looked to her unofficial leader as she moved to lean against the wall, placing the weapon down next to her.

Shinji nodded, “They’ll assume he’s dead, it’s better this way then Aizen coming back to finish the job. Though, funny it didn’t look like any captain’s haori I’ve seen before.”

Tessai began healing their wounded guest then looked up at Shinji, “Where are the others?”

With a sigh Shinji pointed over his shoulder, “Back at base. We sensed three captain levels enter the city, so we went to investigate. Him and his companions were more concerned with some hamster like hollow, but then this one stayed behind, probably to watch over the kid whose mom was killed by the hollow.”

Kisuke nodded as he pulled one of the boxes out and began unpacking it, “That sounds like something he’d do. I’ll get his gigai ready.” He then turned to the woman, “Lisa, he’s right that haori being found will identify him specifically. He’s been the acting captain of the tenth for about eleven years now.”

Shinji frowned, “You know him? I’ve never heard of an acting captain before.”

Kisuke grumbled, “We were both part of the Second Division around the same time. He was Yoruichi’s student along with Sui-Feng, while I was Third Seat. You knew him too, Kurzon Kuchiki, grandson of Ginrei and little brother to Byakuya.”

Scratching his head Shinji finally nodded, “Yeah I remember him…kind of scary kid who used to follow Unohana around before getting shifted over to Second Division.”

“Scary…you don’t know the half of it. Kurzon here is something else. Even when his zanpakuto is sealed he has some nasty surprises. Creating doppelgangers and communing with other Shinigami’s zanpakuto sprits just to name a few.” Kisuke frowned at the blade next to the wall.

Kensei spoke up, “I thought those doppelganger rumors were just a joke…I mean I know for a fact he can speak to zanpakuto spirits. Kaname used to get kind of a zoned-out appearance, then he’d tell us whatever info the second division had.”

“Komamura was the same, though it was harder to tell what with those stupid helmets and all.” Love nodded from next to Kensei.

“Yeah, Kurzon hated being the messenger…actually he was pretty pissed when I revealed that fact to our captain. He doesn’t actually like using that…” Kisuke’s explanation ended as Kurzon stirred under the healing kido of Tessai.

“And there you go blabbing about it to more people Kisuke.” They all look to see Tessai finishing up and Kurzon glaring at Kisuke.

Chuckling Kisuke sat down next to Kurzon, “Long time no see…so how’s the last eleven years treated you?”

Kurzon sat up, “Great…until I got stabbed in the back…literally.” He noticed Lisa standing next to his zanpakuto, “Could I please have that back?” Lisa nodded then handed the zanpakuto over. Kurzon laid his sword across his lap then looked around the room, “So we’re in your shop…how’d I get here?”

The shopkeeper pointed to Shinji, “The former Captains here found you right after your unfortunate meeting with some old friends of ours.”

Kurzon stared at Shinji, “You’re…Hirako Shinji…former Captain of Fifth Division.”

The Visored nodded, “Sorry we’ve never been properly introduced…I never really got around to interacting with the nobles.”

The wounded Shinigami chuckled, “Not exactly where you’d have found me either. Gramps kicked me out when I was about fifty, Captain Ukitake let me bunk at the Thirteenth while he was teaching me zanjutsu, and then Captain Kyoraku let me stay at the Eighth towards the end of my training.”

Lisa nodded, “You and Nanao used to play whenever you both had free time.”

Kurzon scratched his head, “Yeah kind of remember that…Ise eventually took your place as Lieutenant.”

Lisa smirked, “We know…Yoruichi has been keeping tabs on soul society for us.”

“So, sensei has been hanging around…no wonder I always feel like we’re being watched.” Kurzon huffed as he rubbed his recently mended shoulder.

Shinji sneered, “Not that reminiscing isn’t fun, but I’d like to know why Aizen wanted you dead so badly he’d chance using a senkaimon to get to the world of the living.”

Kurzon indicated his zanpakuto, “He’s afraid of this…well more bluntly he’s afraid of my nullification field. I can nullify any attack or zanpakuto ability that enters the field. It apparently interferes with the complete hypnosis ability of his zanpakuto.”

“Great… we just saved our trump card against Aizen.” Shinji smacked his forehead, “Kisuke why didn’t you ever mention the kid could do that?”

“I wasn’t sure he could,” Kisuke frowned, “Kurzon, can you really nullify Aizen’s complete hypnosis?”

He nodded, “Did it just before Gin skewered me with his zanpakuto.”

Love frowned, “Wait, you nullified Aizen’s ability, but not Gin’s?”

Kurzon nodded, “I couldn’t completely stop Gin’s blade, just slowed it down. If I was in shikai I’d have stopped it, but I wasn’t expecting to be attacked. I thought someone was coming to summon me back.”

“That’d explain why they used the senkaimon,” Kisuke rubbed his chin, “They could claim it was a messenger sent to call you back home. Messenger went, couldn’t find you, and returned to report that.” Kisuke snapped his fan out to hide his face, “While in truth no messenger was sent, and it was the trio of traitorous captains who went here and back.”

Kurzon glared, “Not that this isn’t all fun and enlightening, but I really need to get back to Soul Society and hand those traitors their collective asses.”

“While I’m sure it would be entertaining to watch, you’re not fully healed. Besides, by now Soul Society believes you’re dead…they will either think you’re an imposter or a traitor. Remember you don’t have any proof as to who attacked you, added to that the fact Aizen can manipulate the situation to turn the rest of the Divisions against you. Even with your doppelgangers of a couple captains you’d be mutilated before you even saw Aizen.” Kisuke snapped his fan closed, “It’s best you remain here for now.”

“Unlike you Kisuke I’m not some lay about coward,” Kurzon fumed, “I won’t stand by and let that…”

His sentence was halted when Yoruichi entered with a stern look, “That’s enough Kurzon. You might not like it, but for now you’ll listen to us. If you return there will be questions, like who healed you…we’re all wanted fugitives, and while they don’t actively hunt us…we don’t want to give them a reason.”

Shinji nodded, “Besides, if you mention us your credibility will be shot immediately. The Central 46 would remember Kisuke’s accusations against Aizen during his trial.”

With a sigh Yoruichi motioned him to follow her, “Come on Kurzon…since you’re going to be stuck here awhile, you might as well know…” Yoruichi led Kurzon to the roof, “You’ll need to create some cover to hide you in the human world. I’d suggest a martial arts instructor.”

Kurzon frowned, “Why?”

Yoruichi smiled, “Because you’ll need a way to make money to survive, and I highly doubt you’d want to work for Urahara. He and Tessai run this shop; Isshin started a clinic just a few blocks from here.”

Crossing his arms Kurzon huffed in annoyance, “I understood the reason for a cover identity and a job…I was wondering why you suggested a martial arts instructor. It’s not like I could train a bunch of weak humans in Hakuda.”

Yoruichi sneered, “For one of my few male students, you were far beyond the rank and file. Only your brother could surpass you in speed…unless my little bee has become faster.”

“The last time I checked she’d always been faster than me…she’s better suited for Hoho do to her physical stature.” Kurzon deadpanned.

With a mischievous grin the purple haired woman snickered, “You’ve always been an admirer of her physical stature haven’t you.”

Kurzon turned red, “Sensei!”

Yoruichi smirked, “Relax Kurzon…not like half of Soul Society didn’t know. Though, after this bit of news you’ll probably not be so keen on going back.”

“What? Why?” Kurzon looked surprised.

“Because my young and reckless student…you’re a father.” Yoruichi finished by placing her hand on Kurzon’s shoulder so he’d not fall from the roof.

Kurzon blinked blankly, “A what?”

“That human you…slept with…during your convalescence a few years back. She showed up here pregnant not long after you’d departed. She wanted to know if we could send a message to you about the kid…we lied and said you’d gone back to your family.” The older Shinigami became serious.

“But I did go back to my family?” Kurzon sounded confused.

Yoruichi snorted, “We didn’t imply it was your siblings and grandfather that you returned to.”

Kurzon sighed, “Great…so this kid, do they have any powers?”

She shook her head, “No, not right now. Urahara decided it was safest if we sealed up her powers until she was old enough to use them. We tried to convince Isshin to do the same with his kids, but the idiot never listens.”

Kurzon looked concerned, “Did something happen?”

“That woman killed by the hollow today,” Yoruichi sighed, “that was Isshin’s wife, the kid as I think you suspected was his eldest.”

He bowed his head, “We came as quickly as we could…”

Yoruichi frowned, “Don’t accept the blame for this one. Isshin new he should have kept a better watch on his family. I’m surprised Soul Society hadn’t dropped in for a visit yet.” She noticed his eyes narrowing in response to her comment, and knew there’d be no verbal response. A feral grin spread across her face, “So, ready to meet your kid?”

**(Arisawa Residence)**

Kurzon glared as he followed Yoruichi to the front door, “What the heck are we doing here?”

The older Shinigami gave a Cheshire grin, “We’re here because my honorable student will admit his responsibility. The girl is your daughter, thus making her a blood relative of the Noble Kuchiki House.”

He fumed, “Being an illegitimate child of the house doesn’t do her any favors. Besides she’s alive, in this world the name Kuchiki means nothing to these people.”

Placing a hand on Kurzon’s shoulder the werecat began listing off facts, “Here’s the thing Kurzon, your little girl is friends with Isshin’s little boy. His little boy leaks reiatsu like a leaky faucet. They spend much time around each other and her powers aren’t going to stay sealed for long. Now I trained you to be responsible…”

“When did you train me to be responsible?” Kurzon looked skeptical, “Most I remember is lounging around Second Division headquarters and impromptu games of tag against big brother Byakuya.”

Yoruichi huffed, “So it might have been one of your other teachers, the point is you’re responsible, so now you need to take responsibility.”

The new exile shook his head, “This isn’t a good idea…didn’t you tell this woman that I went back to my so called family.”

“Just let me do all the talking.” Patting his shoulder she led the way up to the door. Yoruichi rang the buzzer and the two Shinigami waited. 

After a few seconds the door opened and a woman stuck her head out, “Hello, can I help you?”

Yoruichi giggled slightly, “Yes, my name’s Shihoin Yoruichi. We met a few years back; you were looking for a friend of mine named Kuchiki Kurzon.”

The woman glared and looked back at Kurzon, “Oh, so you’ve come back.”

Kurzon sighed, “Told you this wasn’t a good idea.”

Swatting at him Yoruichi turned back to the woman, “It seems my friend Kisuke got confused. It was our friend Kurosaki Isshin who had a family. Kurzon here would never lead on such a beautiful and honest woman such as you.”

“Laying it on pretty thick, aren’t you?” Kurzon muttered so just Yoruichi could hear.

Ignoring him Yoruichi pushed on, “In actuality Kurzon here was assigned to a posting as a martial arts instructor on an American military base. He’s just returned from his contract with the American Armed Forces.”

“It doesn’t matter I married a man who doesn’t vanish in the middle of the night. He even treats Tatsuki like his own daughter.” The woman glared at the pare, and appeared ready to slam the door in their faces.

Kurzon sighed, “Your method isn’t working Yoruichi. Why don’t we actually tell her the truth?”

Yoruichi looked skeptical, “You think she can handle the truth?”

“She saw my outline while I was outside my gigai I think she’ll understand,” he snickered as Yoruichi’s face went through several expressions.

She finally settled on glaring at him, “Why didn’t you tell me that in the first place?”

He shrugged, “You didn’t ask.”

Turned back to the woman Yoruichi dropped all pretenses and put on her serious face, “Can we please come inside this really isn’t a conversation for doorsteps.”

“Sure, my husband is home and Tatsuki is upstairs napping.” She moved aside allowing them to enter. After removing their shoes the pair followed her as she lead them into the living room.

When offered the Shinigami took seats on the couch. Tatsuki’s stepfather was sitting in a recliner next to the stairs leading to the second floor. He glared at Kurzon, “So you’re Tatsuki’s deadbeat father, the one who ran off.”

Kurzon returned the man’s glare with one of his own, “I didn’t run off. I returned to where I came from, and for your information. If I had known of my daughter sooner, I’d have come to claim her.”

Yoruichi smiled, “I knew you were the responsible type.”

Kurzon shifted his glare towards her, “Just so you know Yoruichi, I’ll tell my brother it’s your fault for this situation, if you hadn’t insisted on going out drinking.”

“But you were the designated driver that night?” Yoruichi frowned.

“I wouldn’t have met an attractive woman. I would have stayed in the shop waiting for my injuries to heal.” Kurzon turned away from his former teacher.

Tatsuki’s mother frowned, “Injuries, what are you two talking about?”

Kurzon turned to the woman, “What do you know about Shinigami?”

The woman frowned, “Supposedly they guide the souls of the dead into the next world.”

Kurzon nodded, “That’s our basic function, and enough for you to know. I am in truth a Shinigami so is my sensei Yoruichi. We may look similar ages to you, but we are much older.”

Tatsuki’s stepfather frowned, “Are you crazy? You’re not really a Shinigami.”

Kurzon swallowed a soul candy. The personality that took over had the orders to remain perfectly still. Using kido he moved the coffee table and shook the pictures on the walls. He then returned to his gigai.

Tatsuki’s stepfather looked shocked, “How?”

Kurzon sighed, “The only way I can affect the mortal world is through manipulating reishi. Kido or what you’d consider magic is the method I used.”

Yoruichi frowned, “Forgive Kurzon he always was a bit of a show off. He could have just manipulated the reishi in his hand to lift objects and move things, but he likes flaunting his skills.”

Kurzon shrugged, “Being a noble grant me that right.”

Yoruichi glared, “I thought I beat some humility into you a long time ago.”

Kurzon snickered, “Sorry couldn’t resist.”

Tatsuki’s mother looked thoughtful, “If you’re a Shinigami…does that mean?”

Kurzon nodded, “Kisuke and Yoruichi sealed her powers at birth to keep her from becoming a target for hollows. Those are bad spirits that Shinigami purify as soon as we can.” He looked down at the floor, “Though we’re not always fast enough.”

Yoruichi sighed, “Kurosaki Isshin is also a Shinigami…or he was. He lost his powers during the same accident that injured Kurzon just before your meeting. Kurzon healed and opted to return home, while Isshin remained. Isshin’s son is very powerful just like his father and grandfather.”

Tatsuki’s stepdad realized, “It was one of these hollow, that’s what killed Masaki?”

Kurzon nodded, “Yeah, I was sent here with a team to kill that hollow. We arrived just seconds too late. Masaki was already dead; we got to them just before he turned to attack the kid.”

The man nodded, “So you got that hollow right, it’s been purified.”

Kurzon shook his head, “No, he escaped. My comrades and I had him, but he opened some kind of portal and vanished.”

Yoruichi sighed, “Kurzon remained behind to keep an eye on Ichigo, but while he was doing that he got attacked from behind. Some associates of Kisuke’s found him and got him to medical treatment, but our superiors believe Kurzon dead, so he has to remain here in the living world.”

Tatsuki’s mom looked confused, “How can you be killed if you’re already dead?”

Kurzon grinned, “Quite simple, the same way people die in this world. I take enough damage and my reiatsu will run out, I’ll lose the ability to maintain my spiritual form, and die. After some time I’d be reborn here in the living world as a human, then die and become a new Shinigami. It’s an endless cycle of life and death.”

Tatsuki’s mom looked up at the ceiling, “Tatsuki? She’ll go through that as well?”

Kurzon looked calmly at the woman, “If she’s anywhere as naturally skilled as me, she’ll have a long life ahead of her. We Shinigami can live for thousands of years. Old age doesn’t claim many of us, but I know the highest officer is well over a thousand.”

Tatsuki’s mom looked sternly at him, “She’s your daughter do you really want her to live a life where she must fight monsters?”

Kurzon narrowed his gaze, “What I want for her and what is in her best interest is not the same thing. If I thought for a moment letting her live a normal human life was best for her, I wouldn’t be here.” He stood, “There are dangers in this world and the next that she has the power to face. It is in her blood to want to fight hollows, just as it is in mine. Her powers could change the balance of things to come. There is a war brewing, one mortals will never be aware of, but we Shinigami will need every weapon. Tatsuki will be pulled into that fight one way or another. With my help she’ll have a better chance at surviving and coming out on the other side unscathed.”

The two humans were surprised by the vehemence in the Shinigami’s voice. Yoruichi smiled, “Ah, that’s the difference between you and your brother. He’s the strong silent type, and you’re the type to convince people to march through hell and back.”

Tatsuki’s mom looked thoughtfully at the two Shinigami, “You should stay…wait for her to get up.”

Kurzon nodded, “I…I would like that.”

Yoruichi rubbed her hands together, “Well then, I guess I should help with dinner.”

Kurzon’s facial expression signaled that wasn’t a good idea.

Tatsuki’s mom smiled with a forced expression, “That’s not necessary. We’ll order out.”

2 hours later…

Tatsuki came down the steps hearing her parents talking with two people, a man and a woman who she’d never seen before. The woman was unusual as she had purple hair and darker skin, also she was quite loud. The man on the other hand was very stern looking; he kept glaring at the woman with unhidden irritation.

It wasn’t long before she was spotted, and all noise stopped. Her mom motioned her into the room, she ran in hopping onto her mother’s lap. The woman chuckled elbowing the man in the ribs, “I remember when you used to be shy. You’d hide behind your brother like he was the strongest person in the world.”

The man narrowed his gaze at the woman then shaking his head turned back to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki’s mom turned her to face her, “Tatsuki, you remember that talk we had…about why you don’t look like your daddy.”

Tatsuki nodded, “Because he’s not my real daddy. You said my real daddy had to go away, and he wasn’t ever coming back.”

Yourichi had to bite back the laughter as she felt Kurzon’s reiatsu pulse wildly.

Tatsuki’s mom wetted her lips, “Well Tatsuki…I was wrong. You see your father came back.”

Tatsuki turned to the man, “Are you my daddy?”

Kurzon swallowed hard then nodded, “Yes, I had to go back to my family; my brother and sister were worried about me.”

Tatsuki frowned, “Is that your sister?”

Kurzon’s eyes widened, “Most certainly not…my sister has much better manners than this woman.”

Tatsuki giggled at his expression.

Yoruichi huffed, “Wouldn’t want a stuck up Kuchiki as a little brother anyways.”

Tatsuki jumped from her mother’s lap and tentatively walked to her father, “Are you going back?”

Kurzon frowned, “Going back where?”

Tatsuki looked at both the Shinigami, “Back to your brother and sister?”

Kurzon looked down at the floor then back up at the child, “Probably not…I was badly injured again…this time they probably think I’m gone forever.”

Tatsuki looked surprised, “Shouldn’t you tell them you’re alright?”

Kurzon smiled, “Maybe I will one day, but for now I’ll probably stay here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick story notes; spoilers for the manga and anime but seeing as they both ended a few years ago I don’t think this actually counts as spoilers anymore.  
1) Yhwach is dead, he’s not coming back, he is not an ex machina that comes in suddenly and is the root of all problems in the story. This time around Yamamoto hit him with bankai, so he isn’t coming back. Yhwach, and that entire arc felt forced. I’d already read a number of fanfictions by that point where an army of Quincy arrived in retribution for the past war. There is also the fact the Quincy seemed to steamroll the Gotei 13, and the Royal Guards.  
2) On Zaraki. His zanpakuto, yeah, the whole Yachiru being his manifested Zanpakuto spirit was telegraphed back in the Soul Society Arc during his battle with Ichigo. Yes, I’m maintaining that Unohana was the first Kenpachi, and she gave up the title when she was beaten by Zaraki. Their rematch in the TYBW arc and her subsequent death didn’t make sense to me. Zaraki had already bested her and she’d bequeathed the title of Kenpachi on him after their first battle, meaning 2nd to 10th Kenpachi were false, especially since there is only supposed to be one per generation. Back to Yachiru, she has her own zanpakuto with its own shikai release, I might augment her character a bit, you’ll have to wait and see.  
3) On the OC, I intend him to be a support character, on par with Urahara and Yoruichi. His presence will augment the story, because I’m not here just to rehash everything in the manga and anime. He’s there to teach Ichigo but is also more serious than the other two. Yes, he may seem op, but he’s not perfect as you’ll read. Zanpakuto name: Jōka Suru Seigi (Purifying Justice), special abilities nullification of spiritual abilities within wielder’s visual range, duplication and communication with other spiritual beings Shinigami, Zanpakuto, and Hollows. Powers intensify with Shikai and Bankai release.  
4) On Tatsuki, she is pretty much the same from the manga and anime, just having a similar history to Ichigo in that her father is a Shinigami. The difference is her father actually trains her. The difference in Isshin and Kurzon’s parenting technique come from the situation that led them into being parents. Isshin was there from the start and loved his wife. Kurzon met Tatsuki’s mom while he was recovering from injuries in the Living World and knocked her up. Kurzon also meets Tatsuki for the first time right after being betrayed, by people he thought were his comrades and wants her to be able to protect herself if they come back to finish the job.


	2. Fishbone D Regrets Everything

**(Living World – Karakura High School)**

Tatsuki Arisawa, fifteen years old, high schooler, martial artist, and part time Shinigami. It was dangerous to check her soul phone in class, but the inaudible vibrations at her hip were starting to get to her. Seeing Ochi had her back to the class she snuck a look. Thankfully it wasn’t a hollow alert, but a message from Yoruichi, “Your father needs to talk to you after school.” There was a second message from her, “He’d have sent the text himself, but he broke his phone again. He can pick a new one up at the shop after school, Kisuke will have it waiting.”

With a defeated sigh Tatsuki pocketed her phone and returned her attention to Ochi’s lecture. Just in time to as the teacher was just turning back to the class, “Now everyone, remember we have a test on Monday,” her eyes zeroed in on Tatsuki, “and Miss Arisawa, I’d appreciate if you didn’t check your messages during class. If you were Keigo I’d have you take detention with Kagine.”

“Ah, what?” Keigo whined from the seat behind her.

Ochi glanced at the clock then turned to the empty desk by the window, “Tatsuki, if you would, please check on Kurosaki. He didn’t come back after lunch again.”

Thankful she’d avoided detention Tatsuki stood and nodded her head, “Sure,” she turned to back of the room where Chad sat. She saw the gentle giant frowning at the empty desk, “Chad, you know where Ichigo might be?”

“Maybe,” he stood and collecting his bag left the room.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Tatsuki rushed to catch up with Chad, “You could have waited for me.”

“I saw you check your phone, figured you needed to be somewhere.” Chad was not one for many words. He pointed towards an underpass, “You know Ichigo sees ghosts. He said he wanted to check on the one here. A little girl who died a few days ago.”

Tatsuki frowned, she’d heard about the girl, but not that she’d failed to move on naturally. If she had, she’d have performed Konso. Following Chad into the underpass they witness their orange haired classmate righting a vase of flowers. Tatsuki spotted the girl standing next to the streetlight, “Hey Ichigo.”

Looking up Ichigo frowned at the pair, “What are you two doing here?”

“Ochi sent us,” Tatsuki took the lead in speaking, knowing Chad would do little more than one-word responses, if that, “She was worried because you never came back after lunch.”

Ichigo’s frown lessened at that, “She should be used to it by now,” he smirked at Chad, “You’re late, had to take care of some punks all by myself.”

“You managed,” Chad moved to the vase and bowed his head. She knew Chad couldn’t see ghosts, but the gentle giant always gave her a funny feeling. No human should be that durable. Speaking of funny feelings, they weren’t alone. It was Chad who glanced behind her, “Uh, Sensei”

Ichigo gulped audibly as Tatsuki turned on her heel. Standing across the street was her father, her birth father. The imposing man walked across to join them at the streetlight, “You two aren’t falling back on your delinquent behaviors again, are you?”

“No Sensei,” Ichigo moved so he was between Chad and Tatsuki in a straight line, “I…I just lost track of time.”

Her father gave them his most intimidating glare, “Oh, and what of those three hoodlums I saw running with their tails between their legs. The stench of fear and the trail of piss they left led me here.” He focused on her, “Tatsuki, they’ve dragged you into this behavior as well?”

“No Sensei,” neither Ichigo nor Chad knew their martial arts instructor was in fact her father, well this one at least. Her stepfather owned and ran the dojo they attended and hired her birth father when he appeared six years ago. She could still remember the day Ichigo tried to quit after his mother’s death. Her father wasn’t an acting Captain of the Gotei for nothing. After Ichigo and Chad had a run in with some street thugs, her father had all but forced the giant to enroll. She focused on the space behind her father, not willing to look him in the eye, “Ochi requested I check on Ichigo, and Chad was just helping me find him.”

This seemed to appease the elder Shinigami, “I see, so Kurosaki alone drove those boys away.” She spotted his focus shift from each of them, then swing across the vase and ghost girl, “I guess I’ll let it slide just this once. Tatsuki, your father needs you at the dojo. I’ll see you three tomorrow.”

The trio watched him leave, unwilling to move until he’d turned the corner. Chad was surprisingly the first to speak, “We’ll be cleaning the dojo tomorrow won’t we.”

It was a statement of fact, but Tatsuki sighed, “With any luck he’ll forget about this by morning.” Turning to head towards the dojo she waved over her shoulder, “See you tomorrow guys, don’t be late. Sensei isn’t as forgiving as Ochi.”

Sensing that Ichigo and Chad had headed in the direction of their homes she ducked into an alley and popped a soul candy into her mouth. An instant later she was looking at her own smiling face, “Get to the dojo and help with getting it ready for tomorrow.”

Her gikon nodded, “Right boss…eh, where should I tell them you’re at. They always know it’s me and not you.”

Turning to see her real father in Shinigami form waiting on a roof, she grumbled, “Training…I think.”

The gikon in her body smiled then dashed down the street. Tatsuki quickly leapt up to the roof to stand next to her father, “What’s up, you haven’t followed me home from school since I was thirteen?”

“That you’re aware of,” He smirked as he continued to survey the town, “There’s been an upswing in hollows in town. Yoruichi tells me they’ve sent someone from the thirteenth to deal with it.”

“Hopefully they’re better than that last guy,” Tatsuki could only shake her head as she thought of the nervous Shinigami that had been sent a few months ago. He lasted ten days before her dad had to start intervening, luckily the guy never saw them, and had gotten a little bit of an ego. 

Looking back to her father she saw his expression darken, “I know the one they sent. She is stronger than you, that I know. What I don’t know is why they would send her.” Her father grasped his zanpakuto, “I cannot understand why my brother would allow this.”

“Brother, you mean Uncle Byakuya?” Tatsuki was surprised, he rarely spoke of his siblings. Actually, he rarely spoke of anything relating to Soul Society. Her mind whirled at what her father had said, “That means, the Shinigami they sent. They sent Rukia, I thought you said my uncle forbade her to be sent here.”

“He did, and apparently they overruled him. In itself that means something, to overrule a member of one of the Four Great Noble Clans, let alone its Clan Head.” He focused on her, “Rukia arrived this morning, I spent part of the day observing her. She is still lacking confidence. She’s detected Ichigo unfortunately, so we’ll need to be extra careful.”

Tatsuki gave a stiff nod, “He’ll block her from detecting me, but what about you. She’d recognize your reiatsu easily.”

He indicated the cloak he rarely took off while outside his Gigai, “This cloak shields my reiatsu from being detected. Unless she were standing right next to us, she couldn’t sense me, even then it would take her seeing my face to identify me.”

She plucked at her own cloak, “That’s why you gave me one too,” her eyes narrowed, “I just thought it was some family tradition.”

“By Seireitei no,” her father looked uncomfortable, “You ever meet your uncle and great-grandfather, you’ll see I enjoy avoiding family traditions.” He looked towards her, “I need to check a few things, and pick up a new phone from Urahara. Just keep a low profile until I get back.”

Tatsuki smirked, “Don’t worry dad, no one has spotted me yet.”

“Don’t get smug child,” with that he vanished in a blur of Shunpo.

By the time she arrived at the dojo her body had finished her chores, the gikon was always, very happy to help out. It made her look bad, that was for sure. As she entered her body her stepfather noticed her coughing up the soul candy. Without a word he handed her a bottle of water.

She watched the man who raised her take a seat on the bench usually reserved for waiting parents. He motioned to the spot next to him. Sitting she downed the bottle of water quickly. His eyes narrowed at that, “Training hard today?”

“Not really,” There were no secrets in her family. Both her human parents and Shinigami father kept open lines of communication, “We mostly talked, and he needed to go investigate something. My aunt has been sent to watch over the town.”

“Your aunt?” her stepfather seemed as surprised as she’d been, “Kind of a coincident that she’d be sent here.” It had taken a couple years, but her father had finally informed them about why he was stuck in the Living World.

She nodded, “Plus, Uncle Byakuya forbade her being sent here years ago. Gotei doesn’t usually disregard the commands of high-ranking nobles. Apparently, they don’t get much higher than my uncle.”

“Your father ever says why your aunt was forbidden to come here?” her stepfather looked to the windows that faced the street, “He must have some reason.”

“We don’t really talk about them that much, like ever,” Tatsuki frowned, “Dad did tell me that Byakuya was married once. He said Aunt Rukia was adopted when she was little. He and a friend found her in an area far from the Seireitei, she impressed him, and he convinced his grandfather to adopt her. She was made their little sister. A few years later Uncle Byakuya met a woman named Hisana.” Tatsuki chuckled, “Funny thing was, Hisana was Rukia’s older sister.”

The older Arisawa frowned, “Was?”

“She died, about five years after she married my uncle. Her life had been hard, and she was of weak constitution, at least that’s what Dad said.” Tatsuki sighed, “She made my uncle and dad promise never to reveal her relation to Rukia, she felt bad for abandoning her.”

“So, if she died,” he rubbed his chin, “That means she was reborn here right?”

Tatsuki’s brow rose, “Yeah, but she wouldn’t remember anything. Sometimes souls remember stuff when they go to Soul Society, but when they come back here there’s nothing. Kisuke says it’s not something Shinigami understand.” She looked to the training mat, “I heard you and mom talking last night.”

“Oh, what about,” he couldn’t hide his discomfort.

“You said someone was lying about something, because Ichigo’s dad was here two years before I was born.” Tatsuki frowned, “I remember Yoruichi mentioned dad was injured at the same time Isshin Kurosaki lost his powers.”

He rubbed at his neck, “Sorry Tatsuki, didn’t mean for you to hear that. I was talking to some of the parents of the other students here. They mentioned when Isshin opened his clinic, and it didn’t make sense. I couldn’t see your dad laying around this world for two years recovering from injuries. If he was still alive, wouldn’t another Shinigami come to retrieve him, things didn’t add up. I asked your mom about the night they met.”

“She must have been thrilled with that,” Tatsuki tossed the water bottle in the trash receptacle at the end of the bench, “I thought you two agreed that wasn’t important. It happened before you two even met.”

“Well, things change,” He looked to the display case that held the dojo’s trophies, many had her name on them, “When your mom told me she was pregnant, and the father was out of the picture. I thought I could handle raising another man’s child. Then you were born, the world seemed to stop for that moment. Until my sister told you she wasn’t your aunt, we pretended you were mine.”

Tatsuki snorted, “What kind of woman tells a five-year-old that she’s adopted?”

He chuckled darkly, “She was drunk, and still recovering from her divorce.” He brushed back his hair, “If it helps any, she was very sorry after she sobered up.”

“I’d still avoid telling dad she made me cry,” Tatsuki smirked, “He probably doesn’t understand divorce or accept it as a valid excuse to make me cry.”

Nodding he stood up, “Probably a good thing you don’t cry often.”

Standing up as well Tatsuki was about to respond when her soul phone began ringing loudly. Her eyes snapping open she grabbed the device and peered at the screen, “A hollow, crap it’s a named one,” checking the map all color drained from her face, “It’s heading towards Ichigo’s place.”

“What are you thinking of doing?” Her stepfather moved towards her as she grabbed her soul candy dispenser, “Tatsuki, you can’t go after it. Let your dad or aunt handle it.”

Tatsuki was already out of her body and heading for the door, “I can’t just do nothing. Ichigo can see ghosts, but he can’t see hollows. I need to go warn Isshin, maybe he can put up a barrier.” With that she was out the door.

**(Soul Society – Previous Evening)**

Rukia watched as the Senkaimon was being prepped for her passage to the World of the Living. Byakuya had been less than pleased she was being assigned there; he’d already sent two strongly worded letters to Central 46 about this. He’d also gone to the Head Captain, but even he wouldn’t countermand the orders. Looking to her side she spotted the man she’d called grandfather for the last seventy-five years approach.

Ginrei was retired, but still wore his haroi, though the kanji for sixth division and captain were no longer present. Stepping to her side he joined her in watching the gateway being prepared, “Do not let your brother’s behavior dim your resolve.”

“I know Grandfather,” Rukia frowned, “He has lost too much. His and Brother Kurzon’s parents, Hisana, and Kurzon himself.”

Ginrei gave a curt nod, “He would never say this, but he has loved you as a sister since Kurzon first brought you to our home. The fact you joined him on the list of people able to best Kurzon made him very proud.” The retired Shinigami place a hand on her shoulder, “You will be in the same general area Kurzon was when he fell. Head Captain told me that if you feel overwhelmed to contact him directly,” he slipped her a piece of paper, “That is the number to reach him on your soul phone.”

“Really, how kind of him,” Rukia pocketed the number, “I’ll be fine Grandfather,” she grasped the hilt of her zanpakuto, “if I find the one responsible for Kurzon, they’ll pay the price for taking him.”

With a nod Ginrei turned away, “I’ll look forward to your report in a month.”

She watched him walk away before turning back to the gates. The kido corps members were still stabilizing the Dangai, and one rushed over to inform her it would be a few minutes longer. He’d just returned to his post when Captain Sui-Feng of the Second Division landed beside her.

Sui-Feng had known Rukia since she was found in Rukongai, being Kurzon’s best friend and sparring partner. Rukia had never learned what exactly the two high ranking officers were doing in Inuzuri that day. The Captain frowned at the gate, “Remember to watch your back there. Kurzon wasn’t one to drop his guard, so if the hollow that got him is still around there it’s a tricky one.”

“Right,” Rukia tightened her grip on her hilt, “If I find it, I’ll let you know.”

Sui-Feng smirked, “You better, Sajin and I have a score to settle with it.” She pulled an envelope from the inside of her haori, “Once you’re there read this,” she must have seen the confusion on Rukia’s face, “I can’t say anymore here.”

Rukia saw Sui-Feng place a hand on the replica of the wakizashi half of Kurzon’s zanpakuto. Sui-Feng had started carrying it shortly after Kurzon’s death and had never been seen without it since that day. Rukia knew it had to be a replica, as Sui-Feng had unsheathed the blade before, and it was intact. Usually the zanpakuto of fallen Shinigami vanish or break immediately.

The Captain’s smirk shifted to a more friendly smile, “If you need anything while you’re in Karakura town, go to Urahara’s Shop. Tell him you’re a friend of mine and he’ll give you a discount. If he tries anything funny, look for a black cat that tends to stay there, she’ll put him back in his place.”

Rukia wasn’t sure how a cat was going to discipline a former captain, but gave a quick bow, “Thank you for the information Captain.”

“No problem,” Sui-Feng turned to leave, “Oh, one more thing,” the captain looked back at her over her shoulder, “Don’t even think of dying there.”

**(Karakura Town)**

Rukia arrived at her mission location and began sensing for reiatsu. There were several strong signals, but the scouting reports mentioned there was an unusually high number of spiritually aware people here. There was the lingering presence of a number of hollows as well, but none she could exactly pinpoint.

Taking a seat on what the humans called a telephone pole she pulled the envelope Sui-Feng had given her out. The envelope contained three sheets of paper. The first was mostly blank, except of a note and an unfamiliar kido spell. The note informed her to perform the spell before reading the other sheets. Performing the spell, a cold feeling like ice running from her head down her back took over.

Sui-Feng’s handwriting covered the second sheet, but it made no sense. Suddenly she could hear the Captain’s voice in her head, “Sorry I couldn’t tell you this in person, but Soul Society is not safe. There are spies everywhere, and we don’t know who we can trust. Your grief at hearing of Kurzon’s death and the grief of your brother was evidence enough that you are both trustworthy. I’m sorry we have waited six years to tell you this, but Kurzon is still alive. The wakizashi replica I carry, isn’t a replica.”

Rukia took her eyes from the paper and the voice ceased talking. Her brother is alive, the only thing that would be more surprising would be Kaien returning as well. She looked back to the paper and the voice returned, “I can’t explain everything here, and except for his zanpakuto still existing I have no real evidence that Kurzon is still alive. I attempted to infiltrate the circle of exiles that live near Karakura Town, but they do not trust Captains. There are three exiles who I believe would help Kurzon if he were in trouble. First being our former mentor and captain, Yoruichi Shihoin. She can usually be found with Kisuke Urahara, who’s the second person, we were all in second division together. The final person is Isshin Shiba, a deserter and Kurzon’s former captain in the tenth. Shiba would be the hardest to find, I have only third hand accounts of him being in Karakura Town.”

There was a pause as Rukia turned the paper over, “I didn’t want to drag you into this, but Head-Captain is getting impatient. This isn’t the first time Kurzon has gone missing in the World of the Living. Two years after his captain vanished, he went to investigate a sighting of him. Your eldest brother was aware he’d failed to report in on time but kept it from you. I was sent to retrieve him. I found him at a clinic on the west side of town, Yoruichi was with him. She informed me he took on an Adjuchas class hollow. She’d gotten a gigai from Urahara and placed him within it to speed the healing process.” Sui-Feng’s voice became exasperated, “We’re sure this isn’t the same thing this time, but we’re sure he was wounded by someone. Yoruichi and Urahara wouldn’t just let him die. That begs the question, what’s keeping him from returning?”

“Rukia, no one can read what I’ve written,” Sui-Feng sounded smug now, “Only Kurzon and I know this kido, we developed it based on his own unique powers. Yoruichi knows of it, but never asked us to teach it to her, and keeping it from Urahara was our proudest accomplishments. On the off chance we were wrong, and someone does know it, as I said there are more spies than those working from me in Seireitei, burn this sheet. The last page is a special map, an invention of Kurzon’s, and like the kido is based on his powers. It’ll show you any abnormalities within the reishi within the targeted area. There are instructions on the back of the map on how to fully use it. Should make hunting hollows and finding pluses easier.” Sui-Feng’s voice softened, “Be careful, would rather not have to tell Byakuya you were killed on a secret mission. Ginrei should have given you the Head-Captain’s direct line, use it once you learn anything.”

The voice went silent and the icy feeling melted away. Rukia pocketed the first and third sheets before burning the envelop and letter. Her eyes swept the dark sky, the light of morning just peering over the horizon. Standing up she leapt forward, ready to complete her mission, both of them.

**(Kurosaki Clinic – Present Time)**

Fishbone D wiped his mouth as he finished devouring the soul. The dead girl had tried to run but was too slow. Feeling the eternal and unbearable hunger returning he turned towards a delicious buffet of reiryoku. Two, no, four, possibly five. One was definitely a Shinigami, they always tasted good. Lumbering towards the house he gave off his scream, hoping to drive the souls within out. Yet none seemed to acknowledge his presence.

The part of him that was once human chuckled darkly, “This is too easy.”

With another scream he threw his fist though the wall. It collided with a dark-haired male who was thrown into the opposite wall. The two smaller reiatsu tried to run, the stronger one he swatted away like a fly, but he snatched the weaker one first. Appetizers are meant to go first anyways.

Stepping back, he prepared to eat the now unconscious human. As he raised her to the mouth of his mask a voice called out, “Put her down.”

Turning to the voice he spotted a Shinigami woman and a human boy carrying a bat, “Don’t worry Shinigami, your turn will come.”

As he went back to his meal the human boy charged forward, “Let go of Yuzu. You, filthy monster.” He snarled as he swung at the boy intending to incapacitate. Yet he never got the chance as agonizing pain lanced up his arm as his hand holding the girl dissipated. He had no choice he needed to retreat, slipping back into Hueco Mundo he began regenerating.

The roar of Grand Fisher made him quickly flee to the Living World. He returned to the place he’d just left, his arm once more whole. This time he would devour the Shinigami first, then everyone else in this neighborhood. Shinigami and human boy were talking, they should be more worried about him.

Suddenly the boy dashed to the side, “You want my soul, come and get it.” Not to pass up such a tempting offer he charged at the boy, ready to devour him in a single bite.

The moment before his teeth reached the human’s head a small form dashed forward, “You idiot, is your life worth so little to you. You think sacrificing yourself will stop it?” Fishbone D could taste the Shinigami’s blood, but could not close his mouth. Her sword was lodged between the teeth of his mask, her foot kept his jaw from snapping shut.

With strength that belied her size she forced him back gouging out several of his teeth. As he writhed in pain due to the damage to his mask, he turned his back on the pair. As he regained his composure a bright light emanated from the pair. In an instant the human boy was gone, and in his place stood a Shinigami with a massive zanpakuto.

Fishbone D’s final roar could not properly convey his true thoughts, “Should have started with the Shinigami.”

**(Kurosaki Clinic – An Hour Later)**

Isshin and Urahara finished modifying Karin and Yuzu’s memories. Tessai had taken Rukia back to the shop to prepare her gigai. Kisuke had already modified one for her, just in case. Tatsuki was in the process of getting Ichigo back into his body, easier said than done.

“Could either of you lend a hand?” Tatsuki had the full wait of Ichigo’s spiritual body and zanpakuto on her back, “How does someone lose consciousness after one minute of being in Shinigami form?”

Kisuke hummed as he rubbed the top of his hat, “Probably because he’s not used to that form, plus he put in the effort of fighting a hollow immediately after gaining powers.”

Looking up from his son’s body Isshin frowned, “Speaking of powers, how’s the girl?”

“Kuchiki? Fine, well for now.” Urahara grimaced, “Gotei 13 won’t be happy, but if we let them know she technically just woke up the powers of a human Shinigami hybrid, maybe they’ll cut a few decades off her sentence.”

“Sentence?” Tatsuki let Ichigo drop back into his body, “This was a crime?”

Isshin sighed, “Technically yes. Shinigami are forbidden to give their powers to a human. In Ichigo’s case that’s up for debate. Like you he could have awoken his powers at any time. Kurzon provided you with the proper training as he slowly removed the seal on your powers. He still left it up to you whether you wanted to become a Shinigami, but after you saw him slay a hollow, well.”

Tatsuki smirked, “I’ve always wanted to be like him.” Her eyes narrowed, “If you ever tell him that I’ll deny everything.”

“Oh, we’ll keep your secrets,” Kisuke moved towards the broken wall, “As for the crime, the sentence is usually a century or two in the Central Great Underground Prison, but in some cases the sentence can be harsher or lessened. She did have just cause after all. Unfortunately, I have reasons to doubt the justice system in Soul Society.”

Isshin noticed her worried expression, “Don’t worry Tatsuki, your father won’t let anyone harm Rukia. All he needs is the other half of his zanpakuto and even old Genryusai wouldn’t dare cross blades with him.”

“Technically the Head-Captain knows how to counter Kurzon’s bankai,” Kisuke mused, “but every lieutenant and most of the captains would be cowed. I’d like to see Mayuri try and find a way out of that.” A ringing from Urahara’s soul phone signaled he was needed, “Seems Tessai has finished prepping. I’ll leave you two to figure how to inform Kurzon what has happened.”

As the shopkeeper departed the ex-captain bowed his head, “Damn, I was hoping Kisuke would handle that. I was just getting back into Kurzon’s good graces, now my idiot son has caused trouble for his little sister.” Isshin looked to Tatsuki, “You wouldn’t happen to be willing to tell him?”

Tatsuki glared, “Yeah right, I’m already going to be grounded for rushing over here. No way I’m telling him. Besides, as you said it’s your idiot son who caused this.” With that Tatsuki vanished, thankful she only lived a few blocks from the clinic.

**(Karakura Highschool – Next Day)**

Orihime walked next to her friend Tatsuki as they entered the school’s gates. Tatsuki had been distracted since she arrived at her apartment to escort her to school. A routine they’d had since Orihime’s brother died several years ago. While normally they talked the entire way, today had been rather quiet as her friend seemed to be in a less than cheery mood.

“Tatsuki, you’re still coming over after your karate class today, right?” Orihime questioned to break the silence.

Her friend perked up with a smile, “Of course, I’ll even bring takeout.” Tatsuki’s smile seemed forced as it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that. I can fix us something,” Orihime smiled back, “Besides, you’ll be my guest.”

She was about to ask Tatsuki what they should do when she collided with something hard. “Hey Ichigo, watch where you’re standing.” She looked up to see Tatsuki yelling at Ichigo Kurosaki, their orange haired classmate.

Ichigo looked down to see Orihime sitting on the ground, “Sorry, spaced out there, you alright?”

When he reached down to help her up Orihime let out an eek and moved to hide behind Tatsuki. Peeking from behind her friend Orihime muttered out, “I’m okay.”

After Ichigo went on his way to class Tatsuki sighed, “You got to get over that crush Orihime, or at least talk to him. That guy is denser than a brick wall.”

**(Classroom)**

Tatsuki was in the process of pummeling Chizuru for attempting to grope Orihime for the umpteenth time when she felt it. A flicker of another spiritual presence, it matched Rukia’s. The older Shinigami had been lucky, if Ichigo hadn’t already been a potential Shinigami he could have drained all her power. Though, right now she was barely even registering to Tatsuki’s senses.

She watched the exchange as Rukia confronted Ichigo, acting the part of a new student. The act kind of fell through when she dragged Ichigo from the room. “What was that about?” Keigo was scratching his head, “Think they know each other?”

Mizuiro spoke up from next to Chad, “Hey, Sado, did she go to middle school with you guys?”

“No,” Chad looked like he was going to elaborate, but didn’t.

Tatsuki released Chizuru, who was lucky she’d never used her real strength. As Ochi arrived to start class, Ichigo and Rukia failed to return. Ochi seemed oblivious to the missing students, though she caught the teacher’s eyes flicking towards the empty desk by the window.

**(Dojo)**

Though Ichigo failed to manifest during class, he was present at the Dojo on time. Unfortunately, Rukia was accompanying him. Tatsuki nearly panicked until her stepfather entered. He stepped in front of the group of teens warming up, “Sorry students, you’ll have to put up with me today. Your regular sensei was called away on a family emergency. He’ll be back next week. So, let’s begin.”

It was while Ichigo and Chad were sparing that her stepfather moved to stand next to her. Overtly it appeared he was examining their stances, though neither really held to anything resembling a karate stance. No one else dared face either of them, except Tatsuki but they never accepted her challenges. Her stepfather took note of Rukia sitting on the bench observing, “He sensed her approaching and beat it out of here fast. Told me to cover for him as he made sure any pictures of him were hidden.”

“Good thing he dislikes cameras then,” Tatsuki glanced towards her aunt, “She’s pretending to be a transfer student at school. I found Ichigo’s body on the roof, and a hollow was cleansed shortly after that.” Tatsuki noticed Rukia’s attention shifting towards them, “Since I can’t spar with anyone but dad, I’ll slip out early. Orihime should be expecting me anyway.”

“Fine,” her stepfather glared, “Your mother says your punishment will be easy,” he held out his hand, “no gikon for a week.”

Rolling her eyes, she slipped her soul candy dispenser to him, “Fine, but I get to keep my emergency gokon tekko.”

“Sure, just remember to watch were you leave your body,” he snickered, “Don’t need a repeat of your first outing. Took Isshin and Ryuken to keep your body from being sent to the morgue.”

Smiling Tatsuki picked up her bag, “Don’t be so dramatic.” Walking around the mat she passed in front of the bench. As she neared Rukia the Shinigami stood, “Hi, Rukia Kuchiki right?”

“Yes,” Rukia’s eyes narrowed, “You are Tatsuki Arisawa, Ichigo said you and Chad are the only ones from our class who take classes here. Are you leaving before sparing?”

Tatsuki nodded, “Yeah, with our usual sensei out for the day, class will probably end early. Anyway, I promised Orihime I’d come visit. She gets kind of lonely, and besides Ichigo, she my oldest friend.”

“Orihime is that odd girl that ran into Ichigo this morning, correct?” Tatsuki realized Rukia had been observing them as they arrived at the school, she gave a nod in affirmative, “I see. It’s good you’ll be checking in on her. Ichigo and I saw her after school on our way here. She was almost hit by a car but tripped out of the way.”

Damn it’s Sora acting up again, Tatsuki mentally cursed as her face shifted to concern, “Was she alright?”

“Yes, just some bruising on her ankle,” Rukia frowned, “You said she’s lonely, doesn’t she have any family?”

“I’m sure Ichigo would have told you,” Tatsuki frowned back, “Sora, Orihime’s elder brother, he died at the Kurosaki Clinic following a car accident. That was three years ago. Orihime has been living on her own ever since, from what I’ve heard her parents weren’t the nicest of people.”

Rukia smiled, “Well, I shouldn’t hold you up any longer. Have a good evening.”

“You too,” Tatsuki headed for the exit.

**(Kurosaki Clinic – Ichigo’s Closet)**

Rukia lay in her borrowed pajamas examining the screen of her soul phone. She had been tempted all day to call the Head-Captain but didn’t want to tell him about giving her powers to a human. The shame it would bring to the Kuchiki family would be nearly unbearable, she knew her adoption had not been without objections. The fact she was bested by a weakling like Fishbone D and allowed a human to get in the way. Ginrei and Byakuya would have no option but to cast her out of the family.

The was another mystery that had cropped up. Tatsuki Arisawa, the girl was not aware that Rukia could read lips. Having a former member of second division as an older brother, you pick up certain skills. The dojo’s owner and Tatsuki were familiar with each other, Ichigo revealed the owner is Tatsuki’s father. Yet there were two things they said that rang bells in Rukia’s mind. They spoke of gikon and gokon tekko, neither item should be known of to a pair of humans.

She was considering the pros and cons of filing a report with soul society or confronting Urahara, when her soul phone began buzzing out a warning. Looking at the screen she grabbed her own gokon tekko and dashed out of the closet. A shocked Ichigo was the least of her problems as a portal of some sort opened next to the orange haired teen. Flinging herself forward she separated Ichigo from his body.

Not a moment too soon as a massive hand and arm reached from the portal and smashed Ichigo’s bed to pieces. The Substitute Shinigami was back on his feet and ready by the time the hollow emerged from the portal, shrieking at them. Rukia glared at it, “Ichigo, be careful this one seems more intent on bloodshed than eating souls.”

“Great,” Ichigo examined what she was wearing, “What were you doing in my closet, in Yuzu’s pajamas?”

Rukia pointed at the hollow, “Not now, focus on what’s in front of you.”

“Right, get out of my house,” Ichigo swung his zanpakuto, the blade cut into the hollow’s mask. Rukia immediately realized Ichigo’s mistake, the cut was not deep enough. A portion of the mask crumbled to dust as the hollow retreated into his portal screaming.

Pulling out her soul phone she began tracking the hollows movements, “He’s fast we need to move.”

“Rukia,” the calm emotion of Ichigo’s voice drew her attention, “Where do hollows come from?”

Grimacing she turned to face him fully, “I told you before, hollows are the souls of the dead who’ve lost their hearts. We Shinigami are trained to attack from behind if at all possible, that way we are less likely to see the face of the human that the hollow once was. It’s easier to think of them as mindless monsters.”

“Who,” Ichigo’s fist clinched, “Who was that hollow before?”

Rukia bowed her head, “I think you already know.”

“Yeah,” Ichigo shouldered his sword and turned to the window, “and I have a good idea where he’s headed next. Let’s go.”


	3. Dead Men Tell No Lies

**(Orihime’s Apartment)**

Tatsuki grimaced as her friend placed her latest culinary disaster on the table in front of her. Her gikon was better suited to pretending to like Orihime’s cooking, plus she could wait on the sidelines for the repercussions that followed. She glanced over to the shrine for Sora, he hadn’t been around for a few days, at least that she saw. Her father had told her to perform Konso two years ago, but she had allowed the soul of her friend’s brother to sway her. She had disobeyed and allowed him to linger.

Now she feared she had waited too long and he had become a hollow. The past few months he had become more antagonistic and been glaring daggers at her when she came around. If what Rukia said was true, and he was able to make physical contact with Orihime, then it was time he moved on.

It was going to be tricky, as she couldn’t just use her gikon to swap out and deal with him. Orihime would probably panic if she saw Tatsuki’s body just lying there lifeless. She’d wait till they went to bed; Sora usually came back around then anyways to watch Orihime sleep, that had taken more than a little getting used to. She’d nearly punched him the first time she woke to him hovering over their futons.

“So, Tatsuki,” Orihime sat across the table from her, “Do you think they’ll find the truck driver who ran into Kurosaki’s house?”

Smiling Tatsuki shook her head, “Doubtful, there’s no working cameras around there and none of the neighbors even saw the truck.” Yeah, Fishbone D had already been taken care of by the time she showed up, but she was still worried when she saw Yuzu laying next to a car unmoving. Rukia had been too busy being astounded by Ichigo’s zanpakuto’s size and natural skill to notice her checking the second Kurosaki child’s condition.

Urahara had shielded her from sight, and her cloak blocked her presence after Ichigo had lost consciousness. She’d forgotten the suffocating feeling you experience the first time outside of your body. The mind hasn’t quite connected that you no longer need to breathe actual oxygen. Urahara told her that due to the Living World’s lower concentration of reishi it took time for spiritual beings to collect themselves.

Tatsuki looked at her friend, “I saw that new girl again, she came to the dojo with Ichigo,” she saw Orihime’s barely noticeable frown, “She said they ran into you on their way there. That you were almost hit by a car.”

“Oh, that,” Orihime smiled and rubbed her head, “Yeah, I kind of tripped so the car missed me. So does Rukia take karate as well?”

Shaking her head, she rubbed her chin, “No, she was just watching. Sensei wasn’t there so…” Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up. A black portal opened up behind Orihime and a dark red arm shot out. She barely had time to pull Orihime aside as it smashed into the table.

Moving into a crouch she grabbed for her gikon dispenser on instinct, forgetting it had been confiscated, “Damn it.” As the hollow began emerging into the room she ran for her bag.

By then Orihime was sitting up and staring at the smashed remains of her table, “Tatsuki? What’s happening?”

“Don’t worry Orihime, just stay over there,” Tatsuki reached her bag, but just as she grabbed her glove another portal opened, and the hollow’s tail emerged slamming her to the floor. The hollow’s tail slowly slithered off her back but was quickly replaced by one of its arms.

“Not so fast Shinigami girl,” even through the distortion of the hollow mask she could make out Sora’s voice, “I won’t let you get between me and my sister anymore.”

Gritting her teeth, Tatsuki tried to push herself back up, but the hollow was too strong for her human body. If she got out of this, she’d convince her parents taking her soul candy wasn’t a very safe punishment. She felt their arrival before she saw them.

They had entered near Orihime, looking towards them she could see Orihime’s soul cowering behind Rukia. The Shinigami glared at the hollow, “Ichigo, he has Tatsuki.”

“I see that,” Ichigo swung his blade nicking the apartment ceiling, “Damn it, I need more room.”

Rukia noticed the glove in Tatsuki’s hand, “I see,” she readied her own, “Ichigo, push it out the window. I’ll help Tatsuki and Orihime.”

“No, not again,” the hollow Sora charged forward grabbing Orihime’s soul and darting out the window, “No one will take her from me.”

With the hollow no long holding her down she began getting up. She looked up when she heard Ichigo, “Tatsuki?”

Forgetting she shouldn’t be able to see him she answered, “I’m fine Ichigo, go after Orihime before it’s too late.”

“You can see him?” Rukia looked surprised, “Who are you?”

Tatsuki grabbed her aching ribs, “I’ll explain later, but we need to move fast.”

“Right,” Rukia turned to Ichigo, “Go on ahead, we’ll catch up in a minute.”

Ichigo looked like he was going to argue before looking towards Orihime’s prone form and the chain leading out the window, “Okay, fine.” He hurtled out the window, giving chase to the hollow.

Rukia knelt in front of her, “I’m guessing you can leave that body, can’t you?”

“Yeah, and since it’s banged up, I’d be more useful without it.” Tatsuki picked up her glove, “Guess you heard me talking to my father.”

“Not exactly,” Rukia grinned mischievously, “I’m pretty good at reading lips,” she held up her own glove, “I’ll help you out this time, but in return I want the truth.”

Tatsuki sighed, “I’ll tell you what I can, but we need to help Ichigo. It’s my fault this happened, if I’d dealt with Sora when I should have…”

“We learn by making mistakes,” Rukia said as she placed her gloved hand on Tatsuki’s and pulled her soul form out, “Let’s go fix this one.”

**(Outside)**

Ichigo was getting fed up with this hollow, he knew it was Orihime’s brother, but a this point he didn’t care. Every time he nearly had him, he’d hold Orihime’s soul up like a shield, “Damn it, Sora, stop it.” Ichigo halted his swing before his sword could hit his classmate.

The girl winced as she felt pain in her chest, “Kurosaki-kun, please help.”

“I’m trying,” Ichigo pointed his zanpakuto at the hollow’s mask, “Sora, come on listen to me. You’re the elder brother, its your job to protect your sister, not scare her like this.”

The hollow roared as he swung his tail, but before it could hit a figure in black caught the appendage with a sword. Tatsuki grunted as she sliced six feet off the end of the tail, “Ichigo, why are you trying to reason with him?”

“Tatsuki?” Ichigo blinked, “You’re a Shinigami?”

Rukia landed next to him, “Question later, fight now.”

“Okay,” Ichigo jumped up, but was once more blocked, “Tatsuki, now.”

The raven-haired girl grinned, “Right,” Tatsuki ran towards the hollow, aiming for the hand holding Orihime. Sora couldn’t counter them both. As her sword bit into the hollow’s wrist Orihime was released. Rukia moved quickly to catch the girl’s soul and clear the field for the two fighters.

Ichigo’s blade was stopped by Sora’s other hand, and his regenerating tail had swung at Tatsuki once more. The orange-haired teen took one hand off his blade, balled it into a fist and slammed it into the hollow mask. Once more a portion of Sora’s face was visible to them all.

Orihime whimpered, “Big brother? Is that really you?”

“Don’t look at me Orihime,” Sora tried to hide his face, but more of his mask began to crumble away.

Tatsuki frowned, “I don’t understand, I’ve never seen something like this happen before.”

“The same for me, and I have a feeling I’ve been at this longer than you,” Rukia kept herself between Orihime and the hollow, “Ichigo, you have to act now.”

“Wait,” Ichigo held his hand as though to stop them, “Sora, why are you trying to hurt your sister?”

Sora reluctantly dropped his hands, as the remaining bits of his mask fell away, “I’m lonely, and angry. I felt like Orihime was forgetting me. Every time she came to talk to me she would mention the two of you. I just wanted her to stay with me forever.”

“I’m sorry Sora,” Tatsuki stepped forward, “I should have sent you to Soul Society a long time ago,” she bowed her head, “I just, I just thought he was wrong. Now I know I was wrong.”

Sora slowly placed his clawed hand on Tatsuki’s shoulder, causing Ichigo and Rukia to both ready themselves, “I begged you to let me stay. It is not your fault I ended up like this.” With his other hand he gently grasped the blade of her zanpakuto, “I can feel my rage returning. Please, while I am still me. End this.”

Orihime rushed past Rukia to hug her brother, “Sora, I’m sorry if I made you feel forgotten. I just thought you’d be happy that I wasn’t alone anymore. Please, don’t go away again.”

Moving his hand from Tatsuki’s should to Orihime’s head he brushed her hair noticing her flower petal barrettes, “These, these are the barrettes I gave you.”

Ichigo huffed, “She’s worn them ever since you died. Doesn’t that tell you she hasn’t forgotten you?”

“Yes, thank you Orihime, but it’s time for me to go,” Sora tightened his hold on Tatsuki’s blade, “Thank you Kurosaki, Arisawa. It’s good to know Orihime has friends like you to protect her.” He brought the blade upward into his chest, “Forgive me for the trouble I’ve caused.”

Orihime smiled at her brother as he dissolved into blue light, “Have a good day brother,” he returned her smile as his face vanished.

**(Half-Hour Later)**

Tatsuki stood on the roof of the building across from Orihime’s apartment. Jinta had rushed over with a spare gikon to handle her body until her ribs healed. Rukia had recognized the boy from Urahara’s shop, “So, you know Kisuke Urahara?”

She nodded to the older Shinigami, “Yeah, you could say he’s a family friend.”

Ichigo stepped next to her, “What was that you put in your body?”

“A gikon, or soul candy. My body is kind of wearing thin, so sometimes I have to stay out of it for a few days. My normal gikon is well trained but has a few quirks. She knows better than to cause trouble at school.” Tatsuki frowned, “You would probably have noticed the difference had we gone to the same school the last few years.”

Rukia crossed her arms, “You mean you’ve always been in the Living World?”

Tatsuki nodded, “Since birth, two days after Ichigo here,” she crossed her arms, “So, no, Seireitei has no records on me. Also, I’d appreciate you not sending a report about me.”

“So, your parents must be exiles?” Rukia wished she could question the girl without Ichigo present, “Can I meet them?”

Walking between them and to the edge of the roof Tatsuki pointed to a dark figure watching them from across the street, “Dad has been here since I called Urahara. All you had to do was ask.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened as Rukia examined the cloaked figure. Moving in a blur that Rukia immediately recognized as shunpo he was standing in front of Tatsuki. The girl immediately stepped forward and placed her forehead on his chest, “I’m sorry, I should have listened to you. If I’d sent Sora when you told me to.”

“We all make mistakes Tatsuki,” the man’s voice seemed familiar to Ichigo, and it triggered something in Rukia’s memories, “We learn from our mistakes, and we only truly learn when we fix them.”

Rukia immediately fell backwards at those word, “Big brother?”

“Brother?” Ichigo looked between the cloaked figure and the midget sitting on the roof next to him, “What’s going on?”

The man reached up and pulled back the hood of his cloak, “Kurosaki, haven’t I always told you to think before you act?”

“Sensei?” Ichigo joined Rukia on the roof, “What? How…Tatsuki you’re adopted?”

The man chuckled, “No, but Arisawa-sensei isn’t her biological father. He just stepped in while I was in the dark about her existence.”

Things began to click in Rukia’s mind, “Sui-Feng’s letter…she said you were injured about fifteen years ago. She found you and brought you home.”

“Yes, but after I unknowingly fathered a child. I don’t dwell on the details,” The man stepped away from Tatsuki and faced Ichigo, “I guess a proper introduction is in order. My true name is Kurzon Kuchiki, former acting captain of the tenth division of the Gotei 13. Missing and presumed killed in action six years ago.”

“Six years,” Ichigo frowned, “Wait, I remember. You were there, there were two others with you. A man with a helmet and a short woman with braids.”

“The woman is Sui-Feng, captain of the second division. The man is Sajin Komamura captain of the seventh division. Two of my oldest friends,” Kurzon frowned, “We were hunting a dangerous hollow.”

“A hollow,” Ichigo suddenly froze, “That thing Rukia used to alter Orihime’s memories. Did you use it on me?”

Kuzon shook his head, “No, those are a recent development, still in the testing phase to my knowledge.” He turned away, “I’m afraid the trauma of that day was all that was need to block your memories of what actually happened. I stayed with you until the human authorities arrived.”

“Then what happened?” Rukia stood back up, “Why did you make us think you were dead? Was it because you found you had a child?”

“Yes and no,” Kurzon looked to the younger two souls, “Rukia, I cannot tell you what happened to me without putting your life in danger. There are things at play here that started over a century ago.”

Rukia frowned, she’d heard the stories. Around a century ago ten officers were listed as missing or dead. Several were captains, two of them she knew were Urahara and Tessai. The only other one she knew the name of was Yoruichi Shihoin, as Byakuya had regular visits from her brother Yushiro and had demanded Rukia’s attendance.

Looking at her brother for the first time in six years filled a void she’d felt since Byakuya had told her of his death. The elder brother had grown cold after the report, and a rift had formed between them. She knelt before him, “I am sorry brother for the shame I’ve brought upon our clan.”

“Shame?” Kurzon slapped his forehead, “Damn it Isshin, you fool.” He quickly pulled Rukia up from her kneeling position and pointed at Ichigo, “Rukia, that kid isn’t anymore human than Tatsuki is. His father is my former captain?”

**(Next Day)**

Isshin Kurosaki sighed as Ichigo came down from his room, “Guess Kurzon let the cat out of the bag?”

His son glared, “You’re a Shinigami. He explained you lost your powers, and I already know how mom really died.” He sat down across from Isshin, “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“No,” Isshin looked into his cup of coffee, “I wanted you to live a normal life. Kurzon kept reminding me you needed to be trained. Even after seeing all the trouble Tatsuki was having.”

“Trouble, what trouble?” Ichigo recalled Tatsuki saying something about her body wearing thin.

Isshin looked his son in the eye, “You and your sisters don’t have to worry about it, your mom’s gift to the three of you shields you from it. Human bodies aren’t meant to hold Shinigami. We’ve done just about everything we can to reinforce Tatsuki’s but as her powers grow, her body deteriorates.”

Ichigo glared, “She’s dying?”

“Technically she’s already dead,” Isshin chuckled darkly, “Her chain of fate is no longer connected to her physical body. As long as she or a gikon inhabit it, it will continue to live, grow, and age. Eventually she’ll have to switch to a gigai like mine and Kurzon’s, but not for a decade or so.”

Looking towards the kitchen his son noticed the silence, “Where’s Yuzu and Karin?”

“Tatsuki swung by to take them to a movie,” Isshin followed his son’s gaze, “She figured we’d need time to talk. As for Rukia, well she and Kurzon have six years to catch up on.”

Ichigo nodded, “She said she needed to take care of something, said she’d meet me at school tomorrow,” he frowned, “You were really Sensei’s captain?”

“Yes, he was one of two lieutenants I had,” Isshin leaned forward, “My former lieutenant died on a mission. At the time I had this rather buxom third seat, and old Ginrei was pushing for his younger grandson to get a lieutenant posting. So, I went to the Head-Captain for advice. I couldn’t disrespect the Kuchiki Clan by refusing their request, but on the other side my third seat was very dedicated to the job. Head-Captain gave me a coin and told me to flip it, if my third seat was chosen, he’d smooth things over with the Kuchiki.”

The younger Kurosaki’s brow raised at that, “You chose who to give the position to by flipping a coin?”

“Yes, but here’s the best part.” Isshin smirked, “When the coin landed, it landed on the edge and remained standing. From what I’ve heard, the coin remains unmoving to this very day. Head-Captain himself couldn’t knock the coin over.”

“So, you chose them both?” Ichigo was confused.

Isshin nodded, “Of course, that’s what fate decided. Kurzon didn’t really care that a girl from Rukongai was going to share his position, so his clan didn’t make much of a fuss. They worked pretty well together, argued a lot,” Isshin laughed, “Poor Shiro, our third seat the last few decades before I left, just a kid and he had to act like the adult in the room more often than not.”

Ichigo’s face seemed unbelieving, “Can’t imagine anyone arguing with Sensei.”

“He was a different man back then,” Isshin shook his head, “We all were.” Standing Isshin moved toward the kitchen, “Yuzu left us some breakfast, probably feared the destruction we’d bring on her beloved domain.”

Ichigo laughed, but it was empty, “So, are you going to tell them?”

Pausing at the door Isshin’s fist clinched till his knuckles were white, “At this point I have no other choice.” He looked at his son over his shoulder, “Kurzon would never want to drag either you or Tatsuki into this, he’d fight a thousand hollows alone if it meant you two could remain ignorant of Soul Society's troubles. The problem is there is someone who doesn’t care who he hurts, and that man ties the fates of many of us in this town together.”

**(Old Train Station)**

Rukia watched as her brother purified the small frog like creature that felt like a hollow. They had noticed a few of them earlier in the day, along with some sort of leeches. They had been scattered about like living mines. With calm resolve he flicked the gore from his blade and sheathed it, “This would be so much simpler with my shikai.”

Frowning she walked over to him, “Why does Captain Sui-Feng have half your zanpakuto?”

“Because I trusted her to keep it safe for me,” Kurzon turned to face his sister, “There is a reason that I wasn’t promoted to Captain, even though eleven years had passed since Captain Shiba vanished. Officially, my Captain’s exam never took place. It would be too shameful for a member of one of the noble clans to have failed. Also, many questions would have been asked seeing as Head Captain had told captains Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake that I passed.” He gripped his zanpakuto’s hilt, “After demonstrating my bankai, Central 46 ordered that I never use it again.”

“Why would they do that?” Rukia was confused by such an order.

He snorted derisively, “I assumed it frightened them, but I’m thinking someone else had a hand in that order,” He turned to face her, “The captains who oversaw my examination were Head-Captain Yamamoto, our elder brother Byakuya, and Captain Sosuke Aizen. Of those three only Aizen was unaware of my abilities, and thus the only one affected by my bankai’s secondary attack.”

“Soul Judgement,” Rukia gulped, she’d seen the attack from the outside during one of her brother’s training sessions. It had been a rule in the Kuchiki Manor to never cross the barrier into the bankai’s effect zone, “If he was affected, how is he still alive?”

Kurzon’s brow rose, “Grandfather always had you scared of entering the field, especially after Kaien. That attack is powered by the targets own guilt. Not the guilt one feels and acknowledges, but that which is buried deep within one’s soul. The more it festers, the stronger the duplicate created by the field is, and more likely the target will be killed.” He released his hold on his zanpakuto, “Lucky for Aizen I can free someone from the attack, at least during that stage.”

“So, you believe Captain Aizen requested your bankai be banned from use?” Rukia was surprised, “Renji and the other said he is such a nice man. I can’t see how he’d be in that much danger from an attack that feeds on a soul’s guilt.” Rukia decided she needed to reveal her second mission, “I wasn’t just sent to hunt hollows. I was sent to try and find you.”

A frown appeared on her brother’s face, “Your acting has improved than, because your surprise last evening seemed quite genuine. I though all of Seireitei believed me dead, especially after Zaraki found my bloody haori where I was attacked.”

“We did,” Rukai bowed her head, “Brother and I mourned your death, as did Sui-Feng and Sajin. Tosen became distant from them after you died. They attributed it to his own grief and believed he’d come around eventually. Sui-Feng began carrying what we believed to be a replica of your wakizashi. When asked why, she told people it was to be used to avenge you, when she finally found the hollow that killed you.”

He nodded at that, “So she wasn’t hundred percent sure I’d survived, but knew it wasn’t actually a hollow that killed me.” He crossed his arms, “Sui-Feng isn’t a great actress, but she did pick up a thing or two from Yoruichi. It was only matter of time someone found she had it, best she made up a plausible story.”

Rukia had assumed as much after hearing Sui-Feng’s note, “Head-Captain and she felt something was wrong, she told me in her note.”

“What note?” Kurzon frowned.

Rukia pulled the two sheets from her pocket showing him the kido spell and the map of Karakura Town she’d activated, “She gave me an envelope with these inside, along with a note. She said the two of you created this kido as a private way to pass messages. I destroyed the note like she requested.”

Kurzon sighed, “Smart little bee. She knew you could use that kido, only people bit by my wakizashi can pass messages with that. Anyone else tried it, their head might explode.”

“Bit by your wakizashi?” Rukia bit her lip, “I’ve never been cut by that blade, your katana enough times during training, but never your wakizashi.”

“You sure about that,” Kuron indicated his zanpakuto katana, “Have you noticed my lack of manifesting duplicates by chance?”

Her eyes widened in realization, “Your duplicates are made by the wakizashi half of your daisho.”

“Correct sister of mine,” He smiled as she made the realization, “When Kaien was thinking of ways to train you, he asked to use a couple of my duplicates. You faced a pair of Stealth Force members, and one of them cut your forearm. They were duplicates from my shikai, and as such both contained a piece of my wakizashi, that piece is what made the cut.”

She unconsciously rubbed her forearm, “But you’ve never made a duplicate of me?”

“I’ve also never made one of Byakuya,” Kurzon smirked, “Though, duplicating Senbonzakura is always fun. Irritates big brother.” Kurzon chuckled as Rukia rolled her eyes.

**(Karakura High School – Next Day)**

Ichigo sat on the roof watching as Rukia and Tatsuki discussed kido. He remembered the binding spell Rukia had used on him when they first met, and she’d tried teaching him an attack spell yesterday to horrible results. Sensei had appeared immediately to use healing kido to fix the burns. He’d mentioned another Shinigami named Renji who’d been horrible at kido but had luckily joined a combat division that frowned on kido.

Watching them create the spheres of pure reiatsu he thought of what he’d learned, “Hey, Rukia, what is the Gotei 13?”

Rukia’s eyes narrowed, “They are the military arm of the Soul Society, and the organization that sends Shinigami like me to the Living World to hunt hollows and perform Konso on pluses.”

“So, my and Tatsuki’s dads used to belong to them?” Ichigo frowned, “and you are one of them as well?”

“Yes, I’m an unseated member of the Thirteenth Division,” Rukia frowned, “Your father was formerly the Captain of the Tenth Division, and my brother was in line for that position before he vanished.”

Ichigo looked between the two girls at the sky beyond, “They’ll be looking for you won’t they. The way you apologized to Sensei the other night, giving me your powers has landed you in hot water hasn’t it.” Rukia did not respond, but her avoidance of eye contact was answer enough, “Then we better hurry up and figure something out.”

“There is something I can do,” Rukia revealed her soul phone, “I have the Head-Captain’s direct line, if I call him, we could let big brother tell him what has happened.”

Tatsuki chewed her lip, “Dad has been keeping a low profile for a long time Rukia, and for good reason. Has he told you who attacked him?”

“He’s implied it wasn’t a hollow,” Rukia frowned, “From the way Captain Sui-Feng was talking in her note, I’d hazard a guess the Captains are looking for a traitor in Soul Society.”

Looking away the youngest of the three Shinigami, by two days, sighed, “I don’t know their names, I was twelve and my mom noticed he was more broody than usual. They thought I was sleeping, he’d promised to watch a movie with me, it was the third anniversary of his coming back. Meaning it was also the third anniversary of him getting betrayed. He told mom that it was three Captains, they lured him to a rooftop and ambushed him. He almost died before even learning I existed, I’ve tried to learn their names, to give faces to the ones I hate the most.”

“Captains?” Rukia froze, “You’re sure?”

Ichigo reached over to squeeze Tatsuki’s shoulder, “Hey, Sensei is too tough to fall to some cowards who rely on ambush tactics…” Ichigo froze, “Ambush…the Old Man, damn he said when he was fighting the hollow, he was stabbed in the back by someone he couldn’t see.”

Rukia gulped, “I need to make a call.” She looked to the soul phone, “We need to go somewhere private.”

Standing Tatsuki looked at her watch, “Lunch is almost over, we can go to Urahara’s Shop after school. He has a place we could use.”

**(Later)**

Tatsuki and Rukia ran behind Ichigo as they searched for Chad and his pet parakeet. Rukia pulled the paper map from her pocket, “Turn left up here. He seems to have stopped.”

Turning the corner, they saw their giant friend being pinned down by a hollow. Rukia snapped a picture and immediately sent it to Division 12, a response was almost instantaneous. She read out the report, “He’s called Shrieker, there is little intel on him other than he’s been linked to deaths of two Shinigami stationed in the World of the Living.”

“Ichigo?” they all turned to find Karin wobbling uneasily behind them, “Ichigo, that boy, you have to tell him…”

The youngest Kurosaki began to collapse, but before Ichigo could even move Kurzon caught her, “Interesting, Isshin failed to tell me she could do that. Syncing with a soul is rare, especially with those you are not personally attached to.”

Ichigo moved to his sister, “Will she be alright?”

“Yes, her Shinigami powers are trying to assert themselves,” Kurzon indicated the hollow, “Leave that one to me. Take her home, then get back here. You might learn something.”

“Right,” Ichigo took his sister from his Sensei’s arms then darted off.

Rukia watched the carrot top run back the way they came, “Brother, will she really be alright?”

“Have I ever lied to you sister?” Rukia frowned at him, “Okay, besides letting you think I was dead for six years, have I ever lied to you?”

Tatsuki drew her zanpakuto, “Chad need help.”

The Kuchiki siblings turned just as Chad punched the hollow across the street, “Surprising, I don’t think he’s in as much trouble as you think daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to know, do you like longer chapters and more time between updates, or shorter chapters and faster updates.


	4. Friend on the Other Side

**(Seireitei – Yesterday)**

The Head-Captain entered the small alcove hidden behind his desk. It originally had a much less clandestine purpose, but that ended several centuries ago. Only four other people within the Gotei 13 knew of its existence, and his trust and faith in them was absolute. Yet even they did not know of what he had installed here. A seemingly archaic communications device, a prototype created by Kisuke Urahara and believed destroyed a hundred years ago.

A newer soul phone was rigged into the machine by Chojiro. It allowed for video conferences with anyone who had access to that phone’s number. The subtle spike in reiatsu and a flashing light signaled an incoming call. Pressing the accept button brought the screen to life. The image of Rukia Kuchiki in a barren landscape flanked by two unknown persons greeted him.

“Kuchiki, I was wondering if you’d get around to contacting me,” Yamamoto frowned at her companions, “Who are these two?”

Rukia bowed her head, “Something has happened Head-Captain, I encountered a person I thought was human, and during a hollow attack needed to lend him my power to protect his family as well as our own lives.”

“You said that you thought he was human?” The Head-Captain growled out, “I’m sure you know you have committed a serious crime, but if you merely lent him power you could have returned without any of us here being aware.”

“If Ichigo were a normal human that may be so,” Kuchiki looked towards the orange-haired teen at her side, “Kurosaki is the son of a Shinigami exile. Instead of lending him my power, I awakened his own. His power is being fueled by mine, and for some reason I’m only getting weaker.”

Yamamoto nodded, “I see the problem. You have only a few weeks until you are overdue, and second division begins seeking you. They will report that you have giving your powers to a human, as we do not record the births of half breeds.” The Head-Captain turned to the other girl, “and who is this?”

The assigned Shinigami sighed, “I was successful sir, and made contact with my brother,” Yamamoto’s eyes widened at this, “this is Tatsuki Arisawa,” Rukia trailed off for a moment in thought, “apparently she’s my niece.”

His eyes narrowing Yamamoto spoke coolly, “Are you implying your brother deserted the Gotei due to fathering a child in the Living World?”

Tatsuki chirped up, “Actually I was born before that. I’m fifteen if that helps you figure out when the deed was done sir.”

Yamamoto blinked at the girl’s brashness, “I see, that adds up. Yet if he learned of you six years ago, he could have simply returned with you.”

The carrot top coughed, “Actually, Sensei couldn’t. He was attacked by some other Shinigami; we only know the basics. Him and my old man don’t want to drag the three of us into it but seeing as me and Tatsuki kind of were born in it.”

“Understandable, that sounds like the Kurzon Kuchiki I've known,” Yamamoto focused his narrowed eyes on the boy, “and who might your father be boy. There are not many exiles, but from your looks I can hazard a guess.”

“Hai, my father is Isshin Kurosaki, formerly a Captain of the Tenth Division, though I have my doubts about that,” Yamamoto had to school his features at the confirmation of his guess, “Sir, I don’t want Rukia to get in trouble, can you do something to hold them off until we fix this.”

The Head-Captain sighed, “If only I could. It will be Central 46 who dispatch the stealth forces, and who will pass sentence. The only control I have in this situation will be who is sent to retrieve her, without a doubt it will be Captain of the Six Division, Byakuya Kuchiki.”

“Oh boy,” Tatsuki gulped, “Dad says Uncle Byakuya is scary strong.”

Rukia glanced at Tatsuki, “Big Brother is formidable that is true, but he is not unreasonable.”

Yamamoto turned his attention to Tatsuki, “Miss Arisawa, it was mentioned your father was attacked by other Shinigami. Do you know anything about them?”

“Not much, just that they are Captains.” Tatsuki turned to the Head-Captain, “I think one of them used to be close with dad because he said only one of the three had actually surprised him.”

Absorbing the information, the Head-Captain tried to imagine the other twelve captains. Besides his former students and Unohana there were few that had been actually close to Kurzon. Byakuya obviously as they were brothers, but he along with Sui-Feng were accounted for that day. Sajin and Tosen were Kurzon’s closest friends besides Sui-Feng, but it had taken Yamamoto confining Sajin to his barracks to calm the massive man’s rage when Kurzon’s fate was reported.

Remembering Urahara’s claims at his trial, the Head-Captain turned to the trio, “Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa you are both hereby instated as protectors of Karakura Town. Your assignment is to assist the currently assigned Shinigami in her duties,” his eyes spotted the cloaked figure in the background and widened minutely in recognition, not that the trio in front of him noticed, “I will have the appropriate paperwork readied for your inevitable arrival in Soul Society.”

The surprise on the youths’ faces was quickly swept away as they nodded to him. He felt the security alarms in his office go off, signaling the arrival of someone, “I must end this communication for now, Kuchiki, send me status reports when you can.” As the young woman nodded and gave her affirmative reply, he ended the call.

Leaving the alcove for his main office he at first didn’t see his guest. Sui-Feng though swiftly dropped from a corner of the ceiling, “Head-Captain?”

“Captain, you’ll excuse an old man,” he indicated the alcove, “a private washroom. Chojiro’s idea as I tend to spend so much time in here.”

Sui-Feng raised a brow, “I see,” she looked around the room, “I’ve come to report something strange. Rukia’s assignment has barely begun and Central 46 is already requesting I send someone to observe her in the field. This doesn’t make sense. We observe fresh recruits during their first times in the Living World, not seasoned Shinigami who have combat experience.”

The Head-Captain nodded, “Especially when that Shinigami is a member of a one of the four noble clans. I suspect politics is at play, one of the other clans must be hoping Kuchiki has done something to bring shame to her brother. They are the only clan with a Captain currently.”

“Agreed, I have already sent a message to Captain Kuchiki,” Sui-Feng frowned, “I only hope we didn’t place her in some kind of danger.”

“Afraid you would be unable to look Kurzon in the eye again if you had endangered his sister’s life,” Yamamoto snorted in derision, “Ha, Kurzon knows the duty of any Shinigami, he would not begrudge you using his sister to smoke him out.”

Sui-Feng’s eyes widened in realization, “He really is alive?”

“Yes, and Kuchiki has found herself quite the predicament, but I feel our mysteries and troubles are mostly linked to a certain cabal. They have been crafty, hiding their allegiances to one another, but I believe I have found their weak link. Who out of your personal circle has been acting off the past six years?”

Rage began to form across Sui-Feng’s features, “Tosen, that lying backstabbing,” her features suddenly went lax, “of course, the bastard practically screamed at Sajin and me that he was responsible for Kurzon’s death. We thought he merely meant figuratively because Squad Nine is supposed to handle information along with mine.”

Yamamoto sighed, “I had concerns about him after his former captain and lieutenant were forced into exile by Central 46 sentencing them to death. Out of his team, he alone returned unscathed. We condemned Urahara and Tessai on his words alone.”

“We didn’t Head-Captain,” Sui-Feng glared out the balcony towards the Central 46 chambers, “It was the corruption in Soul Society, the same corruption that has taken everyone I’ve ever cared for from me.”

She turned to leave but was halted by the Head-Captain’s voice, “Perhaps it’s time you taken one of those people back and return something he has no doubt been missing these past six years.” Her hand glided up to the wakizashi next to her own zanpakuto, “Ask Captain Unohana to accompany you please. Central 46 is so concerned about Kuchiki’s performance, no less than two captains should go to verify her work.” Sui-Feng gave a curt nod before vanishing.

**(Living World – Present)**

Ichigo jogged down the street towards home, ignoring the few awkward stares. It had taken him a moment to realize people could only see his sister, apparently floating down the street being carried by an unseen force. Leaping to the roofs he made better time. He’d just landed on his street when two figures blurred into existence before him.

The figures were both women and both wore the attire of Shinigami, with the addition of a white haori. The taller of the women carried a long katana strapped over her shoulder, her raven black hair braided down her front. She looked calm and had a disarming smile on her face, which faded slightly at seeing Karin in his arms. The shorter woman’s hair was in two braids down her back, and she carried two wakizashi at her waist. A stern look was frozen on her face, but her posture screamed she was ready to move.

It was the tall of the two who spoke first, “I assume you are Kurosaki, who is that girl?”

“My sister, Karin, I need to get her home,” Ichigo looked over his shoulder, he could still sense the others fighting the hollow, “Please, I just need to get her inside.”

“I’ll take her,” the tall woman stepped forward, “I’m Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Division, I can tell she is being affected by the connection between her powers and her physical limitations. I’ll treat her, return here with any injured from the battle and I’ll see to them as well.”

Reluctantly Ichigo allowed the captain to lift the unconscious girl from his arms. The shorter woman watch Unohana enter the clinic before turning back to him, “I’m Sui-Feng, Captain of Second Division. We better get back before Kurzon gets tired of playing with that hollow. I know his training methods; you don’t want to be on his bad side.”

Ichigo frowned, “I’m already aware of that.”

With a smug grin the Second Division Captain took off in the direction Ichigo had come from. He quickly followed, and soon realized she was intentionally allowing him to keep up, “They’re over by the old train station.” Something about this woman was familiar, “You were with him…that day, weren’t you?”

Sui-Feng looked back at him, not missing a step, “You? You’re that kid,” she gave a snort as she looked back towards their destination, “Good, I was worried you were killed with Kurzon.”

Ichigo frowned at that, “He left after the authorities arrived, not that they saw him. I never saw your faces, so I didn’t recognize him when he turned up a few days later and took over my karate class.” Gripping his zanpakuto he leapt over the last building separating them from the fight.

He wasn’t impressed by what he saw. Tatsuki was down, a pair of leech-like creatures stuck to her chest and arm, there was a burned hole in the side of her hakama exposing a bleeding wound on her thigh. Chad and Rukia were also covered in leeches and small frog like creatures. They were both also sporting several wounds like Tatsuki’s. Standing between them and the hollow, Kurzon held his katana horizontally two fingers pressed to the blade.

Sui-Feng analyzed the scene quickly, “Kurzon is shielding them with his cancellation field, but why?”

“Captain stay back,” Rukia called to them, “These creatures are the hollows weapons, he triggers them by producing a sound with his tongue.”

That was all Ichigo needed to hear, he rushed toward the hollow. He ignored the voices telling him to stop, as the hollow turned toward him. One of the frogs jumped towards him, instead of avoiding it he grabbed the slimy thing and slammed it into the hollow’s mask, breaking through the teeth, “Alright ugly, go ahead, blow me up like you did my friends.”

The hollow froze, unable to act. Ichigo glared at the sadistic corrupted soul, “If you aren’t going to use that damn tongue of yours, you don’t need it anymore.” Releasing the frog, he grabbed ahold of the tongue and wrenched it from the hollow’s mouth. The hollow screamed as it writhed in pain.

Looking behind him he saw Rukia directing Chad to punch and kick to clear away the hollow’s nasty vermin. Sui-Feng casually tossed one of the wakizashi towards Kurzon before sliding next to Tatsuki, her own zanpakuto slicing the leeches from her. His sensei had easily caught the tossed wakizashi then moved to stand next to him, “Alright Ichigo, time to finish this.”

Ichigo glared at the hollow, “I know what you’ve done, lying to that boy’s soul. You killed his mother, and you put him in that bird. You disgust me,” Ichigo leapt up with his zanpakuto raised, the hollow turned towards him, “you’re done.” Ichigo’s sword split the hollow’s head in half.

“Ichigo step away from him now,” Kurzon had raised his katana again, this time he also held his wakizashi in a reverse hold, “Get behind me.”

He had barely moved when an oppressive force seemed to shake the town, and a pair of gates appeared behind the hollow. The gate was adorned with a pair of skeletons who held the handles. Returning to his Sensei’s side Ichigo swallowed hard as the air when unbearably dry, “What is that?”

“The gates of hell,” Kurzon glared, “Rukia, care to handle this lesson?”

Rukia appeared at their side, “Of course. The gates of hell, our zanpakuto can purify a soul of the sins committed as a hollow. Yet the sins they performed in life remain. If they were horrible enough, then that soul is condemned to hell.”

Ichigo saw Tatsuki’s expression reveal this was the first time she’d seen these gates as well. The five Shinigami watched as Shrieker was impaled by something within the gates and pulled in. The gates slammed shut and quickly vanished.

The only one present unfazed by this was Chad, as he couldn’t see the gates, or anyone other than Rukia present. Walking over to Yuichi he spoke to her, “Hey, new girl, what were you talking about? I thought I heard Ichigo and Tatsuki, strange.”

Ichigo turned to his friend in surprise, “Chad can hear us?”

The three from Soul Society crossed their arms as Rukia sighed, “He’s been your friend for how long Ichigo? Being around you isn’t good for one’s health. You leak reiatsu everywhere you go, it’s bound to affect someone.”

Sui-Feng looked to the parakeet, “I see, so that hollow removed this boy’s soul. We need to perform Konso, there’s four of us here capable at the moment.”

Kurzon pushed Ichigo toward the cage, “Kurosaki dealt with the hollow, he can finish cleaning up the mess.” Sui-Feng agreed. After Chad made his promise to carry Yuichi on his shoulders when they met again in Soul Society, Ichigo tapped the hilt of his blade to the bird. With a flash of blue light, the bird was free of the human soul possessing it.

**(Later)**

Retsu was impressed by the clinic Isshin had built for himself. He had once been a member of her division before taking the post as Captain of the Tenth. They had placed Sado in the clinic as he’d need to heal normally. Returning to the residence side of the clinic she watched as Isshin and Kurzon put their fourth squad training to use. Isshin was handling the few injuries to Rukia’s gigai, while Kurzon healed the wound on his daughter’s thigh.

Sui-Feng and Ichigo stood by the couch where Kurosaki’s youngest sister lay resting. She had checked the time, and it appeared her distress ended as soon as her brother performed Konso on the displaced child’s soul. Walking over to her fellow Captain she examined her and the boy quickly, “Well at least you two returned unharmed,” her eyes swung to Kurzon, “Your daughter’s wound is healed enough. I’ll finish it after I take care of your back.”

“It’s fine,” Kurzon kept his focus on his daughter’s wound, but she could see the signs he was pushing himself.

Retsu prepared her kind smile that unnerved most her fellow Shinigami, the smile that brought fear to the Captains of Eleventh and Twelfth Divisions, “Kurzon, I hope you haven’t forgotten your promise to me.”

Even Sui-Feng had a hard time following Kurzon’s movement as he used shunpo to vanish from his daughter’s side to appear kneeling before them, “Of course not Sensei.”

“Good, now let’s have a look,” Retsu refused to make the young man, compared to her at least, move again so walked behind him. There was no need to ask him to remove the top portion of his uniform, most its back was gone. His back was a mess of second- and third-degree burns, “You always were protective of your subordinates.”

She heard the Kurosaki boy grimace, “Sensei, how were you still standing with burns like that?”

There was no arrogance in Kurzon’s voice, “I’ve had much worse.”

It was after she had finished healing Kurzon’s back, and the Kurosaki daughters had been sent to bed by their father, that the reason for their visit was brought up. She watched as Kurzon returned his wakizashi to Sui-Feng, “Not that I’m not happy to see you both, but why have you come?”

Sui-Feng returned the sword to her belt without question, “Head-Captain sent us. I’m guessing he has an informant her in Karakura town. He told us all about your daughter and the Kurosaki family, well at least the father and son. Failed to mention the girls. Also, he implied this is to be an off the record examination. I’ll report my preapproved findings to Central 46, but it will only delay them.”

Accepting the tea handed to her by Tatsuki, Retsu sipped before adding to Sui-Feng’s report, “We believe they are already aware of what has transpired. Rukia giving her powers to Ichigo, while we are aware of certain facts. I doubt they will matter to the Central Chambers.”

Rukia frowned from her seat on the counter separating the kitchen from the living room, “How do they know? Besides my brother, Tatsuki, and the shop owner I haven’t encountered another Shinigami.” Rukia rubbed the area just below her collarbones, “Besides, shouldn’t I be getting my powers back by now.”

“They should have already returned, especially since Kurosaki should have his own powers,” Retsu looked towards the boy sitting on the stool next to Rukia, “I would need you both to return to Soul Society, and potentially bring Captain Kurotsuchi in to assist.”

Everyone but Ichigo and Tatsuki shivered at the mention of the Twelfth Division captain. Kurzon looked to the Fourth Division Captain, “You sure you need that clown, we have his former captain here.”

Sui-Feng grimaced, “As much as I hate to admit it, Urahara is less likely to do something unseemly.”

Glancing between the pair she gave them her smile, “Captain Kurotsuchi wouldn’t dare do anything beyond what I request of him.” The pair seem to quiver under her gaze, “But it would be prudent to use discretion. Urahara provided that gigai I presume?” she turns to Rukia.

The younger woman nods, “He did,” she glanced between her brother and the others, “but I haven’t been able to get out of it since he put me in it. I wasn’t conscious then, so I don’t know if something happened.”

“Oh dear,” Retsu turned back to Kurzon and Sui-Feng, but they were already gone, “Kuchiki, we had better go.”

“Hai,” Rukia got to her feet, “With Captain Sui-Feng here, brother has access to his complete zanpakuto.”

Ichigo stood as well, “What does that matter?”

Retsu quirked a brow at that, “You haven’t told him?”

“No,” Rukia sighed as she turned to Ichigo, “A zanpakuto isn’t just a sword. It’s the manifestation of your soul’s power. As of now your zanpakuto is in an unsealed state, what we call shikai. Tatsuki and my brother keep theirs sealed, but I’ve not asked if Tatsuki has achieved shikai. Without his wakizashi, my brother can’t use shikai.”

Retsu continued the explanation, “Kurzon is also a captain level Shinigami. That means he has achieved the next level, bankai. His is particularly dangerous as it creates a pocket dimension of void space, and the attacks do not differentiate between friend and foe.”

Jumping up Tatsuki sighed, “Well, let’s get moving.”

**(Urahara’s Shop)**

As Rukia and the others entered the front of the shop, they thought a tornado had touched down. Tessai and the two children stood in one corner. The former Kido Corps captain using a barrier to protect them from flying debris. Sui-Feng sat on the counter with her legs crossed obviously enjoying the show, a black cat sitting on her shoulder looking rather exasperated. To everyone’s relief Kurzon’s wakizashi was still resting next to Sui-Feng’s zanpakuto.

Across the room Urahara was making a valiant effort to defend himself against a flurry of punches and kick. The blonde exile hadn’t been completely successful as his left eye was already bruising and his nervous smile revealed two missing teeth. Raising his cane to block Kurzon’s left leg’s attempt to cave in his ribs, the shopkeeper grimaced, “Come now Kurzon, can’t we talk about this like two civilized Shinigami.”

“Fine,” Kurzon leapt back to stand on one of the shelves, and glared down at Urahara, “What the hell did you do to my sister?”

“Told you that wasn’t a good idea,” the black cat spoke surprising only Ichigo and Rukia, “Byakuya would simply kill you. This Kuchiki usually makes you regret hurting one of the people he cares for, then kills you in the most painful way possible.”

Sui-Feng smirked, “We learned that from you Lady Shihoin.”

“Lady?” Ichigo blinked, “That cat sounds like a guy.”

The cat looked back at Sui-Feng, “Little Bee, don’t ruin all my secrets. I planned to tease him.”

Unohana sighed as she stepped forward, “Yoruichi, I spent years curbing that reckless nature of Kurzon’s. I see now we have you to thank for his relapse.”

“Dad, reckless?” Tatsuki was looking towards her father, “That’s not a word I’d use to describe him.”

Rukia sighed, “I’ll have to tell you about the day he found me.” She turned back to her brother, “Brother, we need him alive to answer questions. So, would you please stop acting so childish.”

She watched as Kurzon glared at the shopkeeper, but relaxed once he jumped off the shelves and walked over to the counter. As he leaned back next to Sui-Feng the smaller patted his shoulder, “You got five hits in before he started blocking, that’s a new record.”

“Could have been six, but Ururu got in the way,” Rukia glanced to the purple haired girl behind the slowly fading barrier, she sent furtive glances towards Kurzon, obviously uneasy.

Her attention turned back to Urahara as Unohana began treating his injuries, “Kisuke, what have you done?”

The shopkeeper bowed his head, “I was hoping no one would find out, at least not yet.” He adjusted his hat as he glanced towards Rukia, “My apologies Kuchiki, but your actions provided me an opportunity I’ve been waiting for. With your spiritual powers weakened, and your need for a gigai. It allowed me to hide something within your soul. Your gigai is designed to syphon away your powers, eventually turning you into a human.”

“What did you hide, and why would you make her human?” Kurzon growled out from his place at the counter, Sui-Feng gripping hard to keep him from moving, and Yoruichi moving to his other shoulder seemingly able to restrain him even in cat form.

Urahara tipped his hat, “I call it Hogyoku,” he glanced to Sui-Feng and Kurzon, “That night, about a century ago,” he indicates Yoruichi, “When we abandoned you both without a word. I used it to save Shinji and the others. That’s why I was exiled. He wanted it, I don’t know why, but it’s too dangerous to allow him to have it.”

Rukia had only been adopted seventy-five years ago, her brother was serving as a third seat in First Division at the time. He had told her about his time in Second Division, but nothing about his comrades other than Sui-Feng. Urahara’s voice brought her back to the present, “I’ve been trying to destroy it ever since, but have failed. I hoped that if Rukia’s soul became that of a human, the Hogyoku would disappear when she died, and her soul moved on.”

Sui-Feng slammed her fist on the counter, “Kisuke you idiot. You had to know we’d come looking for her, and once she was found she’d be taken back to Soul Society.”

The shopkeeper indicated Kurzon, “I was hoping Kurzon would prevent that. He knows what’s really going on back home, so he’d be concerned about the sentence the Central Chambers would pass. There was the chance if he intervened, they’d decide it wasn’t worth the effort to punish one unseated officer, and once they found she’d become human, would leave her to her fate here.”

“She’s a noble,” Kurzon crossed his arms, “My brother would not rest until she was returned to face justice. He holds the laws of Soul Society to be unquestionable and unbreakable. I could hold me own against brother in a fair fight, but Sui-Feng can’t leave my wakizashi here. She wears it as a memory of me, if she suddenly stopped it would make the wrong people start to ask questions.”

Retsu stepped away from the shopkeeper as she finished, “We will need to decide how to proceed, but Sui-Feng and I cannot linger long. We were only supposed to check on Kuchiki and return with our findings.”

With a frown Kurzon turned to Sui-Feng, “Why? She should not be past due yet.”

“Central Chambers made a request, though it was more like an order.” She spat, “I think someone tipped them off to what has happened here. Either there is a spy in the Living World, or this was all planned by someone.”

Kisuke grimaced, “He’s smart, I wondered why Rukia was sent here. We may have played right into his hands.”

Ichigo stepped forward, “I might not know what’s all going on here, but I’m not about to let someone hurt Rukia or anyone else.” He looked to Kurzon, “Sensei, I need to get stronger…I need my own powers.” The carrot-top pulled the zanpakuto from his back, “Were do we begin?”

With a grin Kurzon turned to Kisuke, “Looks like I’ll be needing to use the training area again.”

“Right,” Tatsuki placed a hand on her zanpakuto, “Dad, I know you’re worried shikai might finally send my body over the edge, but I’m not getting left behind.”

Retsu turned to the girl, “What is wrong with your human body?”

“Her physical form is deteriorating, arthritic joints, benign tumors, organ damage. It all started after she awakened her Shinigami powers.” Yoruichi reported, “We’ve done what we can, but even Isshin is at a loss. We’ve used kido and human medicines to reduce the severity of the symptoms. Most humans are unaware of her condition.”

The captain of the Fourth nodded, “I see, normally hybrids don’t remain in the Living World longer than their first couple years of life. It is standing protocol that they be removed to Soul Society so their reiatsu doesn’t affect normal humans,” She looked to Ichigo, “You have none of these symptoms?”

Ichigo shrugged, “Dad said mom’s gift protects my sisters and me from whatever is happening to Tatsuki. Before you ask, I’m not sure what he meant by gift.”

“Interesting,” Retsu turned to Tatsuki, “Go through with your training, I will examine your human body and see what can be done. Kisuke might be a genius scientist, and Isshin an accomplished medic, but I’ve a bit more experience at mending what is broken.”

“Thank you, Sensei,” Kurzon gave the captain a bow of respect then turned to the younger Shinigami, “You three have school tomorrow, we will reconvene afterwards to plan our next moves.”

Rukia recognizing their dismissal turned to Ichigo, “Come on, we’d better get back and check on Karin.” Ichigo nodded and followed her as did Tatsuki. As they left Rukia remembered something, “Oh, right,” she turned to Kisuke, “Seeing as you’ve caused this mess. You wouldn’t happen to have a spare gikon lying around?”

The shopkeeper nodded, “Ururu, if you would please get Miss Kuchiki one from storage.” The girl gave a quick nod before dashing into the back room and returning a moment later. Adjusting his hat Kisuke smirked, “On the house of course, as a thank you for calling your brother off.”

“Why? It’s not like he could land anymore punches,” Jinta mocked before a massive hand whacked his head, “Ow, hey Tessai, I was just saying.”

Tessai forced Jinta into a bow towards Kurzon, “Apologies Kuchiki, Jinta lets his mouth get ahead of him at times.”

“Eh,” Kurzon waved it off, “The kid is right. No one is better at avoiding things then Urahara.”

**(Next Day)**

Tatsuki was the last to arrive at the shop the next day. She would normally leave walking Orihime home to her gikon and slipped away, but Captain Unohana asked her to arrive in her body. As she entered the yard Yoruichi in cat form leapt from the wall to land on her shoulder, “Afternoon Yoruichi, seen dad?”

Yoruichi looked upwards at the roof, Tatsuki followed her line of sight. Sitting there in Shinigami form was her father, the other guest captain sitting in front of him and leaning back into his chest. She was too far away to hear them but could see that they were talking, “If you’re worried, they aren’t talking about you. They’ve spent most the day discussing what has been happening in Soul Society in Kurzon’s absence.” Even though she’s heard it many times before the masculine voice Yoruichi uses in cat form still catches her off guard.

“What are they to each other?” Tatsuki looked toward the cat, hoping no one was around to see her speaking to it, “I mean, what’s the real story there. I’ve heard you both refer to her as Little Bee before, so that’s more than just a pet name, right?”

The cat seemed to smile, “Between me and her it’s a teasing nickname, but Kurzon turned it into a term of endearment. It refers to her zanpakuto, in shikai it resembles the stinger of a bee or wasp. Your father has the ability to commune with other Shinigami zanpakuto spirits, part of his telepathy granted by his own zanpakuto. Apparently, her spirit resembles a bee, but they’ve never told me exactly what it looks like. That’s something kind of personal after all.”

Nodding Tatsuki looked back up at them, “So that’s the name, but what’s the story. Is she going to hate me cause I’m proof dad slept with another woman?”

This caused the cat to start laughing, and she had to claw Tatsuki to keep from falling. After regaining her composure Yoruichi snickered, “Don’t get me wrong, there might be something there, but those two are so oblivious. You could run up there and tell them both they like each other and they’d both be confused. They’re partners, friends, confidants, everything you could think about two kids who grew up together.” Yoruichi flicked her tail, “I was already a captain when I had to take care of Sui-Feng and my little brother. The only nobles close to my age were your uncle and dad. We sort of formed a group, one that had to suffer through all the boring nobility crap together. I of course had Kisuke and Tessai who were closer to my age, but they weren’t actually nobles just retainers.”

“Dad said Uncle Byakuya and you weren’t exactly friends,” Tatsuki raised a brow.

“Oh, that came later,” Yoruichi shook her head, “Bya-bo didn’t like being bested by a woman. Then he got kind of testy after I convinced Ginrei to have Kurzon sent to my squad. Deep down I know he’s just in denial.”

Tatsuki winced, “So, they’re just friends.”

The cat winked, “Oh, they’re not that oblivious. Just don’t bring it up to them, they think no one knows. You can only be seen using shunpo in the early morning in Seireitei so many times before people start talking.”

Rolling her eyes Tatsuki entered the shop.

**(Training Area)**

Ichigo and Tatsuki stood shoulder to should, Kurzon pacing before them with Rukia and the two captains standing off to the side. Kurzon seemed to be assessing them when he finally spoke, “Tatsuki, you’ll work with Rukia for now. The process of reaching shikai is one part physical, and one part mental. Once you are mentally prepared, we will begin the physical training. Sui-Feng can sneak away from Seireitei occasionally to assist with that.” He then turned to Ichigo, “Kurosaki, we need to separate Rukia’s powers from you, only then can we truly awaken your powers. Until then we will continue training your physical skills and work on your control.”

Tatsuki frowned, “If Rukia left that gigai, would she be able to reclaim her powers?”

“Unfortunately, not in her current state,” Retsu answered, “Her own reiatsu is too weak to survive in the Living World. If she were to return to Soul Society, she could be separated from it safely. That will occur after the retrieval team comes to arrest her.”

“Arrest her?” Ichigo growled, “So, your going to tell them what happened?”

Sui-Feng snorted, “You already told Head-Captain what happened,” she glared, “but I won’t be reporting it to the Central Chambers. Head-Captain has already decided that I will report that nothing unusual is happening. I will state I failed to make contact with Rukia herself, but that I felt her presence at several scenes where hollows fell. It isn’t unusual for someone to hide their reiatsu while hunting hollows.”

“It is also well noted that I was trained by my brother,” Rukia sighed, “When I don’t want to be found I’m not. My former lieutenant often had to summon Kurzon to locate me, only he and Byakuya can find me when I’m hiding.”

“How?” Tatsuki looked to her father, “If she’s suppressing her reiatsu?”

Kurzon rubbed his head, “The same way I can find you daughter. Byakuya and I spent twenty-five years with Rukia as our little sister before she entered the Gotei 13. She is family and her reiatsu reacts accordingly. When such bonds are formed you can easily find someone connected to you. Especially if you are trained to recognize such things.”

Tatsuki began concentrating on the reiatsu of those around her. Her father’s and Rukia’s limited one flashed brightly in her mind, Ichigo’s gave off a comforting warmth. There were four more that she could sense but beyond that there was no distinguishing them beyond their various strength. She frowned at that as she looked around the room, “There’s someone else here.” She took note of Yoruichi curled up on a rock observing them.

Her father smirked, “Try again, identify the signatures then focus on the one that doesn’t match up.”

With a nod she directed her focus on the two captains. They were new and unfamiliar to her, but she could easily feel the contained and refined power of Unohana and Sui-Feng’s sharp and lethal. Yoruichi looked towards her, flaring her reiatsu, it was familiar, but the cat form seemed to change it. She then focused on the final reiatsu signature, “What? It’s coming from Captain Sui-Feng.”

Sui-Feng pulled Kurzon’s sheathed wakizashi from her waist, “Actually it’s coming from this. Few people can sense it, thankfully. This part of your father’s zanpakuto collects and stores bits of reiatsu from anyone he’s cut. It’s how he can create duplicates, it’s a glutton though and gets hungry whenever new people are around.”

“What can I say,” Kurzon shrugs, “I may have let it overeat in the past.”

**(Later)**

Sui-Feng and Kurzon had returned to the roof following the training exercises. The kids were good but needed a lot of improvement in the next couple of weeks. She traced patterns into the back of Kurzon’s hand with her thumb. Six years of thinking him dead had been too long. Her faith in his survival had waned at times, only to be raised when she’d slip into the Living World in her attempts to find him or the hollow that killed him.

“I’ll try to be the one sent to arrest Rukia,” She sighed as his hand tensed, “If I bring Omaeda, you can kick him around a bit before letting us escape with her.”

“Omaeda might not be my favorite person in the four worlds,” Kurzon chuckled, “but his old man was once a good friend. If not, a bit overbearing as our superior officer.” He squeezed her shoulder, “Besides, it would be better if you brought someone I can reason with. My co-lieutenant or former third seat would be better choices.”

“Matsumoto then,” Sui-Feng snorted, “It would be strange for two captains to come to arrest one unseated officer.” She looked back at him, “She never knew it was me slipping out of your quarters, right?”

He shook his head, “No, she thought it was Ise,” at her frown he chuckled, “Nanao and I grew up together too, and her uncle might have told a few white lies about us. He knew I’d never cross that line, and expect to live, but it also kept guys from hitting on her thinking she was already spoken for.”

“That family has issues,” Sui-Feng heard footsteps on the roof. They weren’t the pads of Yoruichi’s paws, so she looked over to see Tatsuki walking towards them, “Speaking of family.”

“Ah, daughter, I thought you went home,” Kurzon sounded unsure of the situation.

Sui-Feng could sense a small hollow a few streets away, “Kurzon, there’s a hollow, go deal with it. It wouldn’t look good if I did it.”

“Right, be right back.” He quickly got up and left, leaving them alone on the roof.

Tatsuki sat next to her, “Dad’s not good with dealing with awkward situations. Should have seen him when I hit puberty, vanished for a week. Came back the day after my mom gave me the talk.” She shook her head, “He’s also good at disappearing at other times.”

Sui-Feng smirked, “Sorry, that would be Yoruichi and my fault. We’re not the nicest people when we’re not feeling good, and Kurzon always got the short end. Urahara and our old lieutenant would plan missions or be suddenly unavailable.”

“So, dad got left behind to take care of you two?” Tatsuki winced, “How long was he in second division again?”

“About thirty years, twenty before Yoruichi and Urahara vanished,” Sui-Feng frowned at the memory, “He stayed on until I formally became captain. Then Head-Captain called him up to First Division, he acted as the liaison between them and the Stealth Forces, so we still saw each other regularly.” Sui-Feng smirked, “When he became a lieutenant of the Tenth, we had to keep up appearances since technically I outranked him.”

Tatsuki frowned, “You heard Yoruichi and me talking?”

“Lip reading,” Sui-Feng grinned, “Rukia told me that’s how she caught on to you. It’s hard reading Yoruichi when she’s in cat form. Your responses and facial reaction told me what your conversation was about.” When she saw Tatsuki pale she placed a hand on the girl’s knee, “I didn’t tell your father, and I distracted him with plots to steal Sajin’s helmet.”

The girl nodded before looking to the yard below, “I was nervous about meeting you, about as nervous as meeting my uncle and aunt. Yoruichi and Urahara always made remarks, and dad would just glare at them. Glaring is a Kuchiki thing isn’t it?”

“Kuchiki men can hold an entire conversation through nothing but glares and looking imperious.” Sui-Feng rubbed her brow, “I once sat through a dinner with your father, uncle, and great-grandfather. It was absolutely silent accept when either Rukia or I had to ask for something.”

“What about this Sajin guy you two keep mentioning? How is he mixed up with all this?” Tatsuki had never had a willing source of information, at least one that didn’t fear her father’s reprisal for telling his daughter things he’d wish to protect her from, “Dad mentioned him when Ichigo remembered his mother’s death, and that you three were there.”

“Sajin, well to be completely honest, he’s the most loyal friend you could ask for.” Sui-Feng looked up at the sky, “There was a disturbance at the Academy, students kept turning up in the infirmary with signs of unsanctioned fighting. Head-Captain had an inkling what was behind it but wanted the whole truth. Your dad and I were sent in undercover; we were still kids so people wouldn’t think twice about a couple late enrollees.”

Tatsuki frowned, “Hadn’t you already been to the academy?”

“We’re nobles so no, we were directly assigned to Divisions at the request of our families. Well, Kurzon was by his, I was destined to go to Second due to being born in the Feng family. We’re retainers to the Shihoin so we go where they command.” Sui-Feng hated the moroseness that tinged her voice, “Yoruichi sent us in, and we learned what was really going on.” She continued when she saw the girl was enraptured with the story, “Your dad infiltrated a group of boys who had been bullying a pair of students, a special admittance from the Head-Captain, and another boy who’d disrespected a noble.”

Sui-Feng took a breath, “One thing your dad can’t stand is bulling, another is nobles acting self-righteous. Kurzon planned to thrash the whole lot of them then and there, but I reminded him we needed proof. We tagged along when they next went to confront the two students they’d been bullying. Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tosen, they were both skilled beyond their years. The four of us made short work of the bullies, and few things bring about long lasting friendships like fighting back to back against superior numbers.”

“I’ll remember that,” Tatsuki frowned, “What will you say to them? When you go back tomorrow.”

Sui-Feng frowned at that, “Nothing, we suspect Tosen is a traitor, and though I trust Sajin with my life. He was friends with Kaname long before he met your father and me. I can only hope his loyalty to Head-Captain outweighs his loyalty to anyone else.”


	5. Grave Truths

**(Ichigo’s Room – Couple Weeks Later)**

Ichigo watched from his bed as the midget copied his answers on their homework. Their training session had run late, leaving her little time to complete the worksheet covering the Meiji Era and the revolution that led to it. She was scrutinizing a question, “Who was Himura Kenshin and what was his contribution to the early Meiji Era?”

He snorted at that question, “It’s a trick question,” reaching behind his bed he pulled out an old manga, “He’s the main character of a manga series set in the early Meiji Era. He was an assassin during the revolution who takes a vow to never kill again and carries a reversed blade sword.”

Rukia’s eyes widened at that, “Why would Ochi-sensei trick us with such a question?”

“It’s so Keigo gets at least one question right,” he tosses the manga back into the void between his bed and the wall. Sitting up he grabs his own worksheet, “Questions seventeen and thirty-two are also reverences to that manga. Just write in that they’re fictional characters, I usually leave them blank.” Sliding the paper back to her he stands up as he notices movement near his door, “Hey, Kon what’re you doing?”

The plushie had slipped back into the room and was staring into the hallway in abject terror, “You have to hide me, she can’t find me.”

“Who?” They heard Yuzu calling for Kon to come back. Dad had revealed the basic details of their Shinigami ancestry and that Ichigo needed Kon to transform. After the mess Kon made at school and the damage he’d done to Ichigo’s body. It was decided Kon would remain with Yuzu and Karin unless needed. He also provided protection for the girls as they could only feel hollows, though Karin was starting to see a blurry outline when one was near. Ichigo snickered, “That’s what you get for nearly taking my body over the side of a skyscraper in broad daylight.”

“You’re also rather lucky,” Rukia deadpanned, “Brother and Urahara were quite willing to destroy you after all the trouble you caused.”

Kon looked crestfallen at the pair, “How much apologizing do I need to do? I’ve been in soul candy form for so long, I’d finally gotten a body and was able to do what I was created for.” With a sniff Kon turned to the door, “Fine, if you won’t hide me, I’ll face my fate like a man.”

Ichigo sighed, “Stop being so dramatic,” he picked up the plushie, “Hey Yuzu, he’s in here.”

The middle Kurosaki child entered the room, “Thanks big brother,” she took the sullen stuffed animal from her brother, “I was going to the store and dad told me to take Kon just in case.”

“That’s what you were looking for me for?” Kon visibly exhaled in her hand, “I thought you were going to dress me up and make me sit through a tea party.”

Yuzu’s brow rose at that, “Oh, that was just punishment for getting big brother all banged up.” She examined the plushie closely, “Kon, the seam in your arm is coming undone, I’ll need to fix that when we get home.”

Kon pointed at Ichigo, “Tell that moron brother of yours to treat me better. Tossing me aside like some used gum wrapper.” Pulling himself free of Yuzu’s hold he crawled up her arm to sit on her shoulder, “Now, off to the grocery store.”

Once they were gone Ichigo closed his door, “Why did I insist we keep that mod soul again?”

“Because you’re a good person who doesn’t want to see innocent beings suffer.” Rukia smirked at him, “At least when they’re not annoying you.” She turned back to the homework, “Well, now that I’m finished with this. We need to get our stories straight regarding the demi-hollow last night.”

Ichigo nodded, “Did you report it to Head-Captain?”

“Of course,” Rukia shook her head, “We were caught on camera, by now Soul Society is aware of what I’ve done. They’ll send someone to confirm it, and then they’ll send a punitive detail to arrest me. Head-Captain is no doubt making plans as we speak.”

He leaned against the door, “You know what tomorrow is?”

“Yes,” Rukia glanced at the calendar, “My brother will have expected me back by now. It is the only day we actually spent together the last six years.”

Ichigo looked at his hands, “We go to her grave every year. Every time before I felt like it was my fault she was gone. To hear Sensei tell me it was not my fault, it’s different than when dad says it. I don’t know why.”

Getting up from the desk Rukia crosses to him and grabs his elbow, getting his attention, “Because you both share the same guilt. Brother thinks if they had been faster, they could have saved her. Kurzon and Sui-Feng are among the fastest Shinigami alive. You were only a kid then, there was no way for you to know there was a hollow there.”

“Yet I saw a ghost, and couldn’t tell that she wasn’t a living person,” Ichigo reached up to rub at his face, “I ran to help the ghost, and my mother paid the price.” The hand connected to the elbow Rukia held clenched into a fist, “How is it not my fault?”

Rukia’s fingers slipped from is elbow, sliding down along his forearm to his fist. She forced his fingers apart then intertwined her own, “What happened was nobody’s fault. You blame yourself because you couldn’t protect her, but she was protecting you,” Rukia bowed her head, “I’ve killed a man, someone I cared for,” her eyes met his.

His brows furrowed, “You mean Kaien?”

“You know?” Rukia was surprised, “Who told you?”

Ichigo rubbed his neck, “Dad, he said Kaien was his little brother, or half-brother. Different moms, but the same dad. Also, he mentioned there’s such an age gap that Kaien and his siblings referred to dad as uncle instead of brother.”

She nodded, “It happened a few years ago, and though I knew there was nothing else to be done,” Rukia’s hand tensed, “I put my blade through his chest, and ended his suffering and life. Before he died, he thanked me, thanked me for taking his life.”

Looking to their joined hands Ichigo smiled, “We make quite the team,” Rukia frowned at that, “we blame ourselves for deaths we couldn’t prevent. What will you be doing tomorrow?”

“Brother has something planned,” Rukia sighed, “He wouldn’t tell me the details, but we’ll not be far. Just in case there’s any hollow problems of course.”

**(Seireitei)**

Sajin Komamura entered the Head-Captain’s office, he’d been summoned via messenger nearly six hours ago. It had taken a couple hours just to prep his squad for his departure, and another three to make the trek from Seventh Division to First. The last hour he’d spent waiting as Chojiro informed him he was earlier than expected. The werewolf soul scrutinized the office.

“Not much has changed since my last visit,” Sajin knelt before the Head-Captain’s desk, “I’ve come as requested, and besides organizing my squad for my absence have told no one. What do you request of me?”

Yamamoto glared at the helmet, “Remove that damn contraption Komamura, I want to see your eyes when I talk to you.”

“Of course, sensei,” Komamura reached up to remove his helmet, setting it on the floor. His ears sprang up, no longer held down by the armor, “I meant no disrespect. It is rare that I have taken it off, I have become so accustom to it that I forget I am wearing it half the time.”

“Then perhaps it is time you forgo such a cumbersome item,” Yamamoto huffed, “I have need of you on a sensitive matter. I know this is a trying time for you, and you tend to isolate yourself, but there is an assignment you are uniquely suited for.”

Sajin’s brow rose at that, “How so?”

“Information has come to light that suggest Rukia Kuchiki has done something to break the laws of Soul Society,” Yamamoto indicated a picture on his desk showing Kuchiki wearing human attire accompanying an unknown Shinigami, “The boy is not in any of our records. There is a theory in Central Chambers that she has given him her powers.”

Sajin growled, “You wish for me to confirm this theory,” his eyes narrowed, “and if it is true?”

The Head-Captain shook his head, “I would not ask you to do anything more than find the truth in the matter. After that the matter falls into the hands of the punitive forces.” Yamamoto bowed his head, “I ask this of you because I know you will not allow personal feelings to interfere in the execution of your duties.”

The werewolf Shinigami bowed, “I understand Head-Captain.”

As Sajin stood and moved to leave, he heard Yamamoto’s voice, “I apologize in advance.” The statement confused the large man, but he nodded in acceptance as he donned his helmet and headed for the exit.

**(Somewhere Near the Senkaimon)**

Kaname Tosen could not sense his friend Sajin Komamura, but knew he was near, “Sajin, where are you going my friend?”

The sound of large feet drew his attention, “I have been dispatched to investigate an incident in the World of the Living. I shouldn’t be gone long, someone is slandering Kurzon’s sister. I will find proof they are wrong, then show whoever wishes her harm my displeasure.”

Tosen nodded, “If I were not preoccupied, I would come to assist, but Hisagi went out with Matsumoto and Gin last evening and has not returned. I fear what trouble those two have led my lieutenant into.” Kaname turned his head in the direction of the Fourth, but Hisagi’s presence was not there, “I’m sure Captain Aizen would be willing to accompany you, unless you are planning to take your lieutenant.”

“It is a simple examination and report,” Sajin’s chuckle was less than humored, “I need no assistance with this, but when I get back you should meet Sui-Feng and me. This guilt you have over our friend’s death is unhealthy. Even Kurzon would not hold you responsible. Even Sui-Feng’s people had no knowledge of a hollow stronger than a captain being in that town.”

Placing a hand on Sajin’s sleeve Tosen sighed, “I am unworthy of such forgiveness, not until justice has been done.” As Sajin departed for the gate Kaname’s brow furrowed, he could still remember the surprise and rage in Kurzon’s voice as his blade splattered blood across that rooftop. Aizen had assured him that sacrifice was necessary for the world he envisioned. A world free of such pain and suffering, where justice was incorruptible and absolute.

“Captain,” Hisagi appeared behind him, he could tell the boy was already kneeling in apology, “Sorry for my tardiness,” he coughed, “Captain Ichimaru needed help getting Lieutenant Matsumoto back to the Tenth without her captain finding out she was out all night.”

Tosen smirked, “Unfortunately that would be futile Hisagi, as the Tenth was my first stop in looking for you.” Tosen turned his head towards his subordinate, “Hisagi? Why do I smell blood coming from you?”

“Not mine captain,” Hisagi hesitated, “Captain Ichimaru said he knew a good eatery that we could feature in the next issue. He failed to mention it is in the seventy fourth district of east Rukongai.” Hisagi finally elaborated, “We had to deal with a couple thugs, and a rather nasty hollow on our way back.”

Gripping his sword hilt Tosen turned towards the Third Division, “Come Hisagi, I’m going to teach Gin a lesson about endangering the subordinates of other captains.”

**(Living World – Next Day)**

Ichigo lagged behind his father and sisters as they made their way up the hill to the cemetery. His conversation with Rukia played on repeat along with the final memory of his mother. The rain had never stopped falling for him since that day. After encountering Sui-Feng the memory was much clearer, he could hear the clash of swords and the yells of what he now knew were kido spells.

He remembered walking along the road with his mother, her offering to take the side near the traffic after he’d been splashed by a passing car. The girl standing alongside the river, his decision to help her, his mother shouting for him. He’d awoken to pain, his mother’s body shielding him, and the smell of blood mixing with the rain.

A blurry figure had pulled his mother off him and checked him quickly, it was then the sounds of battle had registered to him. A roar of outrage, and a horrible voice shouting obscenities at the three blurry shapes moving in concert around a massive form outlined in the rain. Slowly the figures came into focus, each wearing Shinigami uniforms with white haori, two with writing on their backs, the third only a stripe of black where the writing should have been and black bands around his sleeves.

The outline never came into focus, but a blurriness started to fill it in. When the trio converged on the unseen thing it simply ceased to be, and they each gave shouts of outrage. They had noticed that he could see them, he wanted them to help his mom, but they ignored her. The one with the black bands on his sleeves remained, sending the others away.

“Ichigo?” Karin had turned back for him, “Hey, Ichigo, are you coming or what?”

Looking up he sighed, “Coming Karin.” He frowned when he didn’t see his dad or Yuzu, “Where’re the others?”

She pointed up the hill, “Dad went on ahead, said he wanted a private moment with mom.” His youngest sister bowed her head, “Do you think she’s there?” before he could ask for clarification she continued, “In Soul Society.”

He’d asked Sensei that question a few days ago, the older Shinigami had no way to soften the blow. He had given the same answer he was about to give Karin, “I don’t know.” He left out the part Sensei had added with the fact her soul was most likely devoured by the hollow that day.

Karin nodded then looking up the hill frowned, “Hey, isn’t that Tatsuki?”

Looking up Ichigo saw his friend and classmate standing along the path, but she was in Shinigami form. He’d thought about sending Kon to school in his body, but after the last incident wasn’t ready to trust him with that. With a frown Ichigo rushed up to her with Karin on his heels, “Tatsuki? What’s going on?”

Tatsuki smirked, “We come every year Ichigo, usually it’s just Dad and me.” She pointed towards the grave where Isshin and Kurzon stood shoulder to shoulder, the shorter form of Sui-Feng knelt before the grave, “Captain Sui-Feng was able to sneak away. Apparently, she and the Captain of the Seventh usually plan for being unavailable for today and tomorrow. She’ll have to get back in a couple hours to meet Komamura for their annual remembrance.”

Ichigo rubbed his neck, “Oh yeah, she’s thought Sensei was dead the last six years.”

“She what?” Karin piped up, “Why would she think that?”

Looking to his sister Ichigo glanced to where Yuzu was setting out their picnic, “I think its best dad tells both you and Yuzu, and at the same time.”

Rukia appeared at his side, “That’s why we are here.” She smiled at him, “Sorry I couldn’t tell you before, brother only told me this morning.”

Kon popped out of the backpack Rukia wore, “Hey, how could you forget me, leaving me all alone in that house.”

“Ichigo,” Isshin called to him, “Let’s have lunch, then we can talk.”

After they had eaten, the three in Soul form having departed to secure the area while they were busy. Rukia had already eaten and waited by the grave while Isshin told his daughters what exactly happened to their mother. Telling them about hollows and that they could attack living people was hard, not wanting to scare them.

“You’ve fought those things big brother?” Yuzu looked at Ichigo, “Weren’t you scared?”

Ichigo snorted, “Hell yes, the first one was huge,” he decided not to tell her it had been attempting to eat her when he first confronted it, “but they’re not all evil.” He thought of Orihime’s brother, “Hollows are dangerous yes, but they were once people to,” he relaxed, “We’re not so much killing them, as freeing them from whatever torment ate away their heart. We’re cleansing them, not destroying.”

“Well said son,” Isshin grinned ear to ear, “Though, there are some nasty ones out there.”

“Like the one that got mom and tried to get Ichigo,” Karin frowned, “It’s still out there isn’t it?”

The moment Karin asked her question Tatsuki came flying out of the trees towards Masaki’s grave. Sui-Feng appearing between her and the stone edifice and catching her before impact. As she set the girl down Rukia and Ichigo rushed over, Isshin shot up, “What happened?”

Sui-Feng was bleeding from a gash over her right eye, “Damn hollow, should have known it was him.” The Captain looked to Ichigo, “Mod Soul now, we need every sword available.”

Leaping from the backpack Kon landed on Ichigo’s shoulder, “Whoa, what’s going on?”

Tatsuki was clutching her side, but Ichigo could see the blood leaking from a deep wound. Rukia immediately started using healing kido, “The wound is deep but it’s not as bad as it looks.”

Grabbing Kon he popped the mod soul candy into his mouth and left his body. Ichigo turned to Kon, “Get Karin and Yuzu to safety,” he then turned to the Captain, “Where’s Sensei?”

Sui-Feng grimaced, “Handling Grand Fisher on his own.”

At the sound of the name Ichigo froze, he’d already learned the name of the hollow that had killed his mother. His face hardened, “That damn bastard dared to come back today of all days.”

Isshin spoke as he picked Tatsuki up and turned to the stairs, “Ichigo, focus. I would help you if I could, but I’m still in no condition to fight one as strong as him. He is on the verge of becoming a Menos, you need to keep your wits about you when dealing with him.”

Ichigo watched Kon direct Yuzu and Karin toward the stairs, “Don’t worry, I’ll make him pay.”

**(Short Distance Away – Five Minutes Later)**

Rukia kept to the sidelines as Ichigo charged at the side of Grand Fisher, his aim to slow the large rodent shaped hollow down by at least wounding it. Even Sui-Feng was having difficulties getting a strike on the fallen soul. She’d resorted to shikai, even though it brought danger of her being discovered here. Brother had already retrieved his wakizashi once more and had also activated his shikai. The wakizashi was now something between a fisherman’s hook and a hand scythe attached to his katana with a chain, the katana itself was now saw toothed along the reverse edge with the hilt looking like a judge’s gavel. Jōka Suru Seigi wasn’t the most impressive looking zanpakuto yet its powers were terrifying.

Kurzon threw the hook scythe at Grand Fisher, but the hollow dodged it, “Damn, if we had something to keep him from jumping around like a rabbit.”

“Sajin’s shikai would come in real handy,” Sui-Feng growled out, “Like it did last time.”

Ichigo jumped back next to Kurzon, “Last time? He still got away that time didn’t he.”

Rukia saw waves of the hollow’s hair shooting outwards to strike them, “We need to scatter, get him into the open.”

“Roar Tenken,” a voice shouted from behind Rukia. All eyes turned to the large armored Shinigami standing behind her, his sword drawn. As he swung the blade a massive phantom arm appeared to emulate him. The unexpected attack landed on Grand Fisher’s rear right leg, amputating it just past the hip.

Kurzon chuckled, “Ask and the universe provides,” he turned to Ichigo, “Let’s finish this.”

Ichigo gave a curt nod as he rushed towards the hollow, his massive zanpakuto ready to cleave the hollow’s head in half. Snarling Grand Fisher raised his lure between them, transforming it into Masaki Kurosaki, “Shinigami, you wouldn’t hurt your own mother, would you?”

“Shut up you damn bastard, you’re the reason she’s dead.” Ichigo brought the blade down severing the connection between the lure and the hollow’s body. As the lure fell to the ground the image of Masaki morphed back into its base humanoid form. Ichigo brought his sword up once more, “Now take this,” he brought the sword down aiming for the mask.

“I don’t think so,” Grand Fisher’s body dissolved before the blade reached him.

Turning back to the lure Rukia pointed, “He’s trying to escape.”

“Think again,” Kurzon threw the hook scythe once more imbedding it in the lure before it could flee, “Kurosaki, I thought I told you to finish it.”

Ichigo leapt up bringing his blade down to decapitate the lure. They all heard Grand Fisher scream in rage as the lure dissolved into blue light and vanished. Rubbing his nose Ichigo smirked, “I heard you the first time Sensei.”

Sui-Feng appeared next to Kurzon, “Six years late, but mission accomplished,” she glanced to Sajin, “We’ve got a problem.”

“Not unexpected,” Kurzon resealed his zanpakuto, handing her the wakizashi, “Head-Captain trust Komamura completely, as do I. He’s also not prone to acting without analyzing the entire situation.” Kurzon turned to the armored man, “Isn’t that right, Sajin Komamura, Captain of the Seventh Division.”

Ichigo looked surprised, “Wait, that’s Komamura? Wow, my memory is fuzzier than I thought.”

“Interesting you said fuzzy,” Sui-Feng sneered, “Sajin, why are you here? You usually spend this day in meditation in your barracks.”

“True,” Sajin coughed, seeming to find his voice, “Though, I could ask you the same thing. How long have you known?”

Sui-Feng placed a hand on the wakizashi, “I’ve always believed he was still alive, and I had proof in this blade. I only got confirmation a couple weeks ago. Head-Captain wished it kept secret until we were ready to act. Captain Unohana is the only other captain to know.”

Sajin nodded, “That apology makes much more sense now,” the large man turned to Kurzon, “You must tell Kaname soon, he still feels he is to blame for your death.”

With a snort Kurzon turned back towards the graveyard, “There’s good reason for that,” he glared over his shoulder, “He very nearly was.”

**(At Masaki’s grave – Ten Minutes Later)**

Komamura sat by the grave, his two friends standing before him. Reaching up he removed his helmet, “You’re telling me. Kaname tried to kill you, and he is in league with Captain Aizen and Captain Ichimaru? Why would they betray another officer of the Gotei 13 like that?”

Pulling his katana from its sheath Kurzon placed two fingers to the blade, “It was because I cannot be affected by Aizen’s zanpakuto. Moreover, I can cancel his zanpakuto’s effect on others while in shikai or bankai. Whatever he is planning, he wanted me out of the way.”

“Then why wait six years,” Sajin frowned at them, “He has made no other moves, what is he waiting for?”

Sui-Feng pointed to Rukia who was tending to Ichigo’s wounds from the fight, “He’s made moves alright. We’re pretty sure he has control over Central Chambers, as it was, they who assigned Rukia to the Living World. Hell, he could have even sent the hollows that have been plaguing this area. It’s strange for so many powerful hollows to appear in such a small area as Karakura Town.”

“True,” Kurzon looked back to where they’d just fought, “The fact Grand Fisher decided to attack today of all days. He didn’t recognize Kurosaki at first, but he was surprised to see Sui-Feng and me. Meaning he wasn’t just randomly targeting this area, he’d been sent.”

Looking towards the younger Shinigami Sajin sighed, “I was hoping it was a lie that your sister gave her powers to a human. I’m not sure how I can protect her, I was sent to discover the truth.”

Tatsuki limped over to stand at her father’s side, “Actually, that’s only half the truth,” she pointed to herself, “We’re hybrids. Shinigami and human parents but guess you can’t really report that can you.”

Sajin shook his head, “No, not without revealing who your parents are,” he indicated the twins, “and bringing all four of you back to Soul Society. Hybrids are not supposed to be left in the Living World, especially if they’ve awakened their Shinigami powers.”

“Another law meant to control Shinigami,” Isshin sighed, “Central Chambers has been afraid of us for a long time. They know we are capable of removing them from power with incredible ease. They refuse to allow any Shinigami to exist outside of their control.” He lit his second cigarette of the day, “It is also problematic that Aizen seems to be in control of them, we are too used to following their orders blindly.”

Sajin stood, “What should I report Kurzon?”

“Everything,” Kurzon glared, “Tell them that Rukia gave her powers to a human, that you witnessed that human purify Grand Fisher. Just leave my daughter, Sui-Feng, and myself out of the report. Then wait, watch Kaname, but don’t let him know that you have learned about his actions. I want him off balance when I’m next face to face with him.”

Sui-Feng nodded, “I’ll head back,” she turned to leave, “The Shihoin family would be expecting me back soon. I’ve borrowed the use of their Senkaimon every year, I’m usually back by sundown.”

This surprised Sajin and Kurzon, it was Kurzon who voiced it, “You’ve come here every year?”

With a nod Sui-Feng smirked, “If you’ve been coming to the cemetery to watch over the Kurosaki family, that would explain why I’ve never found you. This is the first time I have come here.”

**(Hueco Mondo)**

Two Arrancar waited impatiently in a chamber of Las Noches. The more human looking one turned to his multiarmed companion, “He should be back by now.”

“Agreed,” Aisslinger hummed, “Perhaps the Shinigami guarding Lord Aizen’s prize is stronger than we thought.” He turned to the smaller humanoid, “Rinker, you think we should tell Lord Aizen about this. He won’t be happy we sent Grand Fisher without asking.”

Di Roy smiled nervously, “Tell Lord Aizen? Hell no, I’m not even going to tell Grimmjow.” The Arrancar rubbed the bandaged portion of his head, “Grand Fisher is not a real loss, but he was useful in herding the other hollows. Without him we’ll need to send someone to find and tame the wild hollows out there. Guess those old fogies the Privaron Espada can handle that.”

Aisslinger nodded, “I’ll let Lady Harribel know Grand Fisher has gone rogue, and we believe he ran into a Shinigami capable of killing him.”

“Will she believe that?” Di Roy grimaced, “He’s been surviving encounters with Shinigami for fifty years.”

The multiarmed Arrancar sighed, “There is a reason we avoid that region. Many of Lord Aizen’s foes, at least those who have survived by chance, are known to linger there.” Aisslinger moved to leave the chamber, “The blond shopkeeper would be a likely scapegoat for Grand Fisher’s demise.”

Di Roy nodded and followed Aisslinger out of the room.

**(Seireitei – First Division, Captains Meeting Hall – One Week Later)**

Sui-Feng watched from her place at the start of the even number divisions line as her fellow captains arrived. It had taken a week for the meeting to be planned and a date set. Komamura had visited her upon his own return from the Living World, he’d stayed an extra day, catching up with Kurzon and giving Ichigo and Tatsuki a few training tips. When questioned about missing the annual drink they shared, they had been notably absent from the bar that served Captains and Lieutenants, he said they’d get together soon.

Right now, she could tell he was having trouble containing his rage, standing between two traitors and within striking distance of the third. Yet there was nothing they could do, Kurzon had given them the warning he had been given upon recovering from his wounds. Aizen would set the other captains as well as their own lieutenants on them without a second thought. They could handle a few of them, but if Unohana and Kenpachi attacked together, along with Yamamoto. It would be the shortest rebellion in the history of Soul Society, if it was even remembered.

Kurotsuchi was the last to arrive taking the spot closest to the door one her side of the room. Yamamoto spoke from his place at the head of the room, “As we are all here, we will begin,” he tapped his cane, “Chojiro, if you would please go retrieve that file we discussed earlier.”

“Of course, Captain,” the lieutenant departed toward the Head-Captain’s office.

Once he was gone Yamamoto’s eyes opened to slits, “There has been a crime committed in the World of the Living. Officer Kuchiki has been found. After she failed to return thirteen days ago, I had Captain Komamura investigate. He found her along with the human she had granted her powers to. The young man was engaged in combat with the Grand Fisher hollow we have been hunting for half a century.”

Taking her cue Sui-Feng stepped forward and looked to Sajin, “Grand Fisher? Sajin, are you sure of it?”

With a nod of his helmet Komamura growled out, “I aided the boy in battle against the hollow, it was he who claimed ultimate victory. Grand Fisher has been dealt with, permanently.”

Kurotsuchi pipped up, “Twelfth Division can confirm as such. We detected the Grand Fisher, but before we could alert the appropriate division, he was dealt with. It would have been nice to have gathered samples. Few hollows of his ilk show such unique traits. Alas, I’ll have to do with your after-action report Captain Komamura, please be as detailed as possible.”

With a nod Yamamoto turned to Sui-Feng, “We will need to send a punitive force to apprehend Officer Kuchiki. Captain Sui-Feng, I would normally send you, but I fear that would be asking too much.”

“I know my duty Head-Captain,” Sui-Feng stepped back into line, “As soon as the meeting is over, I will depart for the World of the Living.”

“Excuse me Head-Captain,” Byakuya stepped forward, “As head of the Kuchiki Clan, I will handle the apprehension of Officer Kuchiki and deal with the human she gave her powers to.” Sui-Feng had expected this would happen. The Head-Captain had no just cause to deny the request, “Officer Kuchiki’s offense falls more under the purview of Squad Six, as the gifting of powers to a human is a moral and cultural crime.”

Zaraki started laughing from his place between Kaname and Ukitake, “That’s rich, all you care about is cleaning up your little sister’s mess. Send me, I’ll make sure it’s quick and painless. Better than what those Central Chamber dogs will do to her.”

Sui-Feng’s eyes narrowed, “Hold your tongue brute.”

“Eh, what was that missy,” Zaraki turned to her, “You want to go?”

Yamamoto rapped his cane on the floor, “Enough, Captain Kuchiki, as it is your right, I will allow you to act as our representative in this matter. At this time, you will not approach the human who was gifted Officer Kuchiki’s powers, his fate will be decided on after we question her.”

“As you wish Head-Captain,” Byakuya’s tone revealed he was less than pleased with the final part of his orders. Sui-Feng shared a look with Yamamoto, she’d be returning to the Living World sooner than planned it seemed.

With that settled Yamamoto looked to the other captains, “While we are all present is there anything of note that should be brought to our attention?”

Kurotsuchi stepped forward once more, “Ah, yes Head-Captain. Twelfth Division is monitoring an unusual gathering of hollows around Karakura Town. I have reason to believe one of the remaining Quincy who reside there may have utilized their infamous bait. Though, I have no records of it drawing such large numbers.”

“Do we need to mobilize?” Ukitake looked worried, “If Rukia gave her powers to a human, he would certainly be at a disadvantage against such numbers.”

Kyoraku chuckled, “You are forgetting something Jushiro, there are a number of exiles lurking about that area too. It was why we were worried about sending an unseated officer in the first place. I don’t see Kisuke Urahara just sitting around while the town is turned into necropolis.”

“True,” Kurotsuchi chuckled, “I have already detected an upsurge in unrecognized reiatsu. I’ll request Second Division see about acquiring samples for my research.”

Sui-Feng glared down the line, “I’ll mobilize my squad to keep the hollows from spilling out into neighboring areas.” She turned to Byakuya, “I won’t interfere in your mission Captain Kuchiki, but if you find you need assistance…”

Byakuya quickly cut her off, “Thank you, but that won’t be necessary. I can assure you of that.”

**(Karakura Hospital – Around the same time)**

Soken Ishida fired an arrow into the center of mass of a Pteranodon shaped hollow, then watched as Kurzon cleaved its mask in two. Ryuken pushed his glasses up as he clipped the wings of a moth shaped hollow, his arrow then piercing a rhino shaped one pinning it to the wall. Isshin quickly dispatched the two hollows wounded by the doctor.

With a lull in the swarm Isshin looked over the other three, “This is ridiculous, why the hell did your son challenge mine to a hollow hunting contest. I thought Soken was teaching him to wound and waylay hollows, leaving them for us to purify?”

“I was,” Soken rubbed his brow, “I’m afraid your son may have wounded Uryu’s Quincy pride. I had hoped their first meeting would be less confrontational.” The old man pulled his bow back into existence sending a volley into a new swarm of hollows, “His first meeting with young Miss Arisawa was much less eventful.”

Kurzon sliced through three masks with a single swing of his blade, “Leave my daughter out of this, with any luck she’s protecting the high school.”

Ryuken checked his watch, “The school day ended fifteen minutes ago, and thanks to Isshin’s brat there are a number of their classmates who’ve slowly been developing spiritual powers,” he sent a glare to the former captain, “If you weren’t still recovering I’d start using you for target practice.”

“We can agree Isshin is a failure as a father,” Kurzon blocked a strike from a wasp shaped hollow, then countered with push followed by a sword thrust into its mask, “Let us continue this discussion when there are fewer hollows trying to eat our faces.”

All three readied their weapons, and echoed, “Agreed.”

**(Urahara’s Shop)**

Kisuke sighed as Tatsuki dropped Chizuru Honsho and Mahana Natsui on the floor next to Ryo Kunieda and Michiru Ogawa. Orihime Inoue was helping Tessai with the wound on Keigo Asano’s chest, he’d apparently only seen a blurry outline of the hollow that attacked him Mizuiro Kojima and Yasutora Sado, “Just call me Chad.”

Urahara turned to the giant teen, “Hmm, what was that?”

“I heard you muttering our names,” Sado looked over his classmates, “Are they going to be alright?”

Tatsuki sighed, “It’ll be like nothing happened, I think.” She turned to the shopkeeper, “We can modify their memoires, right?”

“That’s not the question you should be asking Tatsuki,” Urahara tapped her head with his paper fan, “The right question is should we modify their memoires. You said the girls saw the squid hollow Orihime took down,” he looked to Chad, “and the boys at least saw the less then friendly lion guardian hollows outline.”

Chad nodded to Karin who was sitting with Yuzu at the counter, “They saw him, I could only hear him when he spoke.”

Shaking her head Yuzu smiled sadly, “I only see Tatsuki and big brother. I can’t see hollows yet.”

Smiling Kisuke walked over to the middle Kurosaki, “Oh, but seeing Shinigami is quite the improvement Yuzu. It would be nice if you never had to see the foul things like hollows, so unpleasant.” He patted her head before turning back to Tatsuki and Chad, “We’ll discuss this further after we finish cleaning up this mess." Walking behind the counter he picked up his cane, "Tatsuki, I’ll leave things here in your hands. Jinta, Ururu mind the shop. Its time I shake off some rust.”

**(Karakura High School – Track Field)**

Ichigo and Uryu watched as the Menos Grande retreated back through the portal it had come from, pulling the sky around itself like a cloak. Rukia appeared next to Ichigo, “You two idiots, if I wasn’t worried it would aggravate your injuries, I would clock you both.”

“Hey, Rukia,” Ichigo began to drop to his knees, the shorter Shinigami catching him quickly, “I don’t feel right,” he began rubbing his chest about where a chain of fate would be on a plus.

Rukia’s eyes widened as a flickering image of a chain of fate appeared and vanished multiple times, the chain leading off in the direction of the school roof. They had left Kon with orders to keep Ichigo’s body safe there, “We need to get you back to your body now.”

Realizing something was wrong Uryu quickly moved to help Rukia guide Ichigo back to the roof. Uryu had also seen the chain flicker into existence, “What was that just now?”

“Ichigo’s powers aren’t his own right now,” Rukia stared ahead as they moved into the school, keeping her senses sharp for any stray hollows, “He’s just borrowing mine; he hasn’t awakened his like Tatsuki.” Rukia glanced to him, “You have a problem with Ichigo and me, but you have none with Tatsuki, why?”

Uryu frowned, “Tatsuki and her father saved my grandfather from a hollow attack when I was a child,” he opened the door to the stairwell that had roof access, “Tatsuki’s father said the hollows were not right, and after examining them figured out they were lab rats. Hollows captured and experimented on by your Shinigami Research and Development Institute. They were meant to kill my grandfather so his body could be recovered and experimented on by Shinigami.”

“You should know,” Rukia glared at him, “Tatsuki’s father is my brother, it is a bit hypocritical to despise me but have no problem with my kin. I am not a member of the Twelfth, so I had no part in that operation. Neither would it have been sanctioned by anyone; we are forbidden to take human life.”

“Now who’s being a hypocrite,” Uryu spat, “Two centuries ago your kind nearly wiped my people from existence. I will most likely be the last Quincy one day. What ever did we do to deserve that?”

It took a minute for Rukia to remember her history lessons on the Quincy, “Your people endangered the balance. When we purify a hollow, that soul returns to Soul Society and awaits its time to be reborn here. When you kill a hollow, it just ceases to exist. If you killed hollows unchecked like you did today the balance of souls between the Living World and Soul Society could be endangered causing the worlds to collide.”

“That is why my grandfather has been trying to reconcile with Shinigami,” Uryu paused as Rukia pushed open the door to the roof, “He told me to always aim to maim a hollow in some way that causes it to cease being a threat, but not to kill it. It has been a point of contention between him and father for years.”

As they returned Ichigo to his body they were soon joined by Isshin, Ryuken, Soken, and Urahara. Not seeing her brother Rukia turned to Isshin, “Where’s my brother?”

“He went to Urahara’s to check on Tatsuki and the others,” Isshin knelt next to his son, “What happened?”

Uryu stepped forward, “After we drove off the Menos Grande his chain of fate reappeared briefly. We got him back to his body as soon as we could.”

Urahara tsked, “He exhausted Kuchiki’s powers in that attack, but couldn’t tap into his own. We need to begin the training soon. Borrowed power doesn’t replenish like one’s own does. He used a large amount to deal with that Menos,” he looked to Rukia, “and I’m assuming you’re not quite at the level to deal with Menos Grande on your own.”

“No,” Rukia frowned, “Only the captains and a few lieutenants I know of would be capable of driving one of those back, let alone defeat one. Anyway, it is rare to see one outside of Hueco Mondo.”

Ryuken turned to his son, “What processed you boy to break into our storehouse and take hollow bait? It was supposed to never be used again, that was why our clan confiscated all the other surviving clans’ stocks and hid it. Only Soken, you, and I could have opened the container it was sealed in.”

“I’m not sorry father,” Uryu stared at his father, “I was merely proving that Quincy are as capable as Shinigami are at handling hollows. I didn’t realize Kurosaki’s reiatsu would draw so many.”

“You are no Quincy,” Ryuken growled, “I am the last Quincy. You will be a doctor, and head of the hospital. I should have put a stop to your silly training the day a Shinigami had to save you and Soken.” He turned away from his son, “Now we’ll be lucky to avoid being hunted down. How many did you kill?”

“None,” Rukia spoke up in Uryu’s defense, “His arrows never struck a mask, and those Ichigo didn’t clean up seemed to slither away to their world after the bait wore off. Considering the circumstances, I’m surprised he avoided killing any. I was able to use kido to finish off a couple of them.”

Soken nodded, “Good, this is proof of my plan.”

Ichigo finally began to regain consciousness, “Ow, why does my head feel like I was hit by Komamura-sensei’s shikai.”

“That would be spiritual exhaustion son,” Isshin patted his son’s shoulder, “Happens to the best of us, we should get you back to the shop for a quick exam. Karin and Yuzu are probably worried sick.”

“Karin and Yuzu? Are they okay?” Ichigo struggled to his feet, “They weren’t caught up in all this were they?”

Kisuke waved his hand, “Don’t fret, your friend Chad looked after them. Took down a rather impressive brute while he was at it. They and some of your friends are guests at my shop, Tessai was tending to the wounded when I left. The barrier and Tatsuki’s zanpakuto should have been ample protection from further attacks.”

“What? Why are my friends at your shop?” Ichigo looked between Kisuke and his dad, then his eyes swept to the two older men he didn’t know, “And who are these guys?”

Isshin laughed, “Sorry, should have done introductions. The older fellow is Soken Ishida, the rather taciturn looking man is his son Ryuken Ishida. Ryuken is also the father of your classmate Uryu.” Isshin shook his head, “They’re all Quincy, I’m sure Rukia gave you the condensed version of a Shinigami’s guide to Quincy. The basic and most important thing about them to note, is they’re the complete opposite of us.”

Ryuken glared, “You haven’t told him, have you?” Pushing up his glasses the doctor turned away, “I’m starting to see why Kurzon has little patience for you Kurosaki.”

**(Urahara’s Shop)**

Yoruichi sat before a semi-circle of teens, in her cat form. Keigo was pointing at her, the others merely had shocked looks. She had just introduced herself, so she was waiting for the inevitable exclamation, “That cat just spoke!”

“Yoruichi-sensei, you could just take your normal form,” Tatsuki had returned to her body and was leaning next to the door, “It would save five minutes of needless explanation.”

Swishing her tail Yoruichi looked back to the girl, “Where’s the fun in that? The only reason you were never surprised is because your daddy let you in on my secret.” Turning back to the teens she continued, “I guess we’re lucky, with both you and Kurosaki in the same room, we could have been looking at a lot more. Even the entire class.”

Orihime raised her hand, “Um…Yoruichi-sensei, what do you mean? What does Ichigo and Tatsuki have to do with what happened to us?”

Yoruichi coughed as she answered, “Everything, and Orihime you don’t need to raise your hand or call me sensei.” The cat jerked its head towards Tatsuki, “Little Tatsuki is my student, but she’s calls me sensei because when she was nine and first met me, well, she thought that was my name. Not her fault, but since it was all her dad ever called me, it was a natural mistake for a child.”

Chad then spoke up, “Tatsuki, Sensei is your real father isn’t he.”

This surprised Tatsuki, as they had modified Chad’s memory after the parakeet incident, “Yes, how’d you guess?”

“I’d been wondering,” Chad seemed like he was going to do his usual half answer, but then picked up, “Whenever he mentioned your father, Arisawa-sensei that is, needing you for something. The way he said father was off, like he had to spit the word out.”

Chizuru jumped back from where she was sitting next to Chad, “You can actually finish a response,” she turned to Mizuiro, “It’s a sign of the apocalypse.”

“It is surprising,” Mizuiro looked to Tatsuki, “I’m wondering, you can leave your body right, so someone else must be taking it over while you’re out.” He rubbed his chin, “I’m just saying, it would explain the times you seemed a bit off.”

“Yeah,” Tatsuki showed them her gikon dispenser, “You all thought this was just a fancy medicine holder. Orihime and Ryo know about my little episode three years ago. I was hospitalized when it was assumed, I’d almost died, truth was I’d intensified my training without my dad’s consent or knowledge. Just happened I was at school when my chain of fate snapped as my Shinigami powers manifested.”

Ryo paled, “I remember that, they rushed us all out of the room and sent you to hospital. We were all freaking out, but then later your mom called and said that you’d had a seizure or something and your vitals had dropped so low the machines couldn’t find them.”

“Technically speaking,” Tatsuki sighed, “I died that day, I’m half Shinigami so my body is a little different than yours. As long as my body is inhabited by me or a gikon I’ll still age like a human.” She looked over her friends, “Ichigo is also like me, but a bit different, his chain of fate is still attached to his body, so he’s still leaning to the human side of things.”

Yoruichi noticed the uncomfortable looks the group was sharing, except for Chad who seemed unfazed by anything, she was tempted to change forms then and there to try and stir some kind of reaction from the giant. She stood up on all fours to emphasize her point, “A few of you have had close encounters with Ichigo and Tatsuki in the course of their duties as Shinigami. You wouldn’t remember as we modified your memories, that does beg a question doesn’t it?”

“Why are you telling us all this now,” Ryo stood, looking more to Tatsuki then the talking cat, “what has changed that you need to explain yourselves instead of simply modifying our memories letting us go about our lives ignorant of what has been happening.”

Narrowing her eyes Yoruichi answered, “You are all awakening spiritual powers,” glancing at each of them she continued, “Orihime and Chad have had the most direct contact, the hollows they faced today were not their first. As for the rest of you,” she waited for Tatsuki to pick up a picture of Kon, a side by side of him in plushie form and in Ichigo’s body, “You had an encounter with some defective merchandise. Urahara mistakenly gave Ichigo a mod soul, instead of a gikon like Tatsuki’s.”

“Ichigo and I were in Shinigami form when we tried to corral Kon in the classroom.” Tatsuki shook her head, “Between our own reiatsu and Kon’s reckless use of spiritual power in the room. I’m surprised everyone didn’t awaken then.”

Michiru spoke nervously, “What do you mean, awakened?”

“It’s the best term we got,” Yoruichi answered, “This is kind of unexpected, mostly because Soul Society tries very hard to prevent humans with spiritual sensitivities from manifesting powers. It tends to make the balance between worlds a bit complicated.”

Keigo rubbed his chin, “So, Chad has some arm amplification power that makes his punches wicked strong, and Orihime has her barrettes that become some sort of fairy things. What about the rest of us?”

“We’re not sure quite yet,” Yoruichi began pacing in front of the group, “Chad and Orihime manifested their powers in survival situations. If you are willing to learn about your own powers, we can train you, and perhaps manifest your powers in less life and death atmospheres. If you wish to forget about this, we can try and seal your powers away. Just be warned, even sealed your powers will make you targets for hollows, and you’ll still be able to see and sense them.”

Mahana looked at her friend, “So where do we begin?”

“You train,” Tatsuki jumped as her father appeared behind her, “Tatsuki, why are you so jumpy?”

She grit her teeth, “Have you heard of announcing your arrival, that cloak makes you impossible to sense.”


	6. So It Begins

**(Urahara’s Shop – Next Day)**

Jinta grumbled as another teenager rushed through the door and into the back room without a word. School had let out an hour ago, and Ichigo’s friends were all supposed to be down in the training room within a half hour. At count only Keigo and Chizuru had yet to arrive. The pair abruptly threw open the door and rushed through like their friends.

Turning to Tessai the red-haired boy pointed at the dirt trekked in, “Can’t they wipe their feet?”

“Hardly blame them, this is all new to them,” the former Kido Corp captain mused, “Besides, it is your job to sweep the front walk. If you did your job thoroughly it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Jinta snorted, “Eh, Ururu was supposed to help, but the manager called her into the training room hours ago to help him set up,” he tossed his broom down, “it’s no fair, he always seems to favor her.”

Tessai walked up and placed a hand on the boy’s head, “He does not favor her over you Jinta, nor you over her. It is merely she is physically and spiritually stronger than you. He’s also trying to reinforce her self-confidence. You were rather cruel to her after the mix up with Kon.”

“It was her fault,” Jinta glared, “She should have read the box?”

Tessai’s hold tightened painfully, “And who was it who organized the storeroom?” Leaning down Tessai’s glasses went opaque as his brow furrowed, “I’d told you to take the defective merchandise to the manager’s lab weeks ago. Instead you chose to play baseball in the park.”

“Ow, sorry, I’m sorry,” Jinta struggled to escape Tessai, “Ow, ow.”

Tessai released Jinta and turned back to the counter, “Good, now get back to cleaning. I would hope that you would learn your lesson this time.”

**(Urahara’s Training Area)**

Yoruichi sat on her haunches as the last two human kids showed up. The others had been mulling around marveling at the vast expanse hidden under the shop. It had been Kurzon’s idea that she should handle the human kids, while he helped train Ichigo and Tatsuki. They and Urahara were currently on the farthest side of the area, she would be doing her training closer to the healing hot spring.

Keigo was the first to notice the two prone figures laying on the ground with a third sitting guard, “Hey what’s wrong with Ichigo and Tatsuki, they aren’t breathing.”

From her place guarding them Ururu chirped up, “They’re not in right now, can I take a message?”

“They aren’t using gikon right now, no need since they are down here.” Yoruichi snickered, “Ururu is keeping watch so I don’t do anything amusing.”

“Amusing?” Ryo frowned, “What could a cat do?”

In a puff of smoke Yoruichi’s cat form disappeared revealing her normal Shinigami form, sans clothes, “Did I forget to mention I’m not really a cat?”

Chad quickly covered his eyes and turned away, while Keigo and Mizuiro covered their noses, but didn’t avoid staring. Chizuru practically fainted, Michiru and Mahana catching her before she could fall. Ryo merely looked shocked while Orihime looked away.

Laughing the Goddess of Flash returned to her feline form, “That never gets old.” She then returned to sitting, “Alright, Chad and Orihime, you both have already awakened your powers, so we’ll be working on improving your control. The rest of you, we’ll start with the basics, try to figure out what each of you can do. Then we’ll go from there.”

As the group went about the training set for them Yoruichi could already figure out at least one of the students. Ryo Kunieda was fast, not shunpo fast, but with some training she could rival Sui-Feng in a footrace. Already the girl’s reiatsu was building up in legs, pooling in her feet. She could probably shatter a weak hollow’s mask just by stomping on it. In fact, the higher reishi content of the training grounds seemed to have sped up the awakening.

As she approached a hurdle there was a spike in her reiatsu, and as she kicked off to leap over the hurdle she was rocketed towards the ceiling. She would have fallen bad if Orihime’s Shun Shun Rikka didn’t create a shield for her to land on.

“Thanks, Orihime,” Ryo smiled from her place sitting on the floating shield, “How’d you do this?”

Orihime’s brow furrowed, “I’m not sure, I just wanted to keep you from falling, the Shun Shun Rikka told me what to do,” she pointed at the three points of the shield, “That’s Baigon, Hinagiku, and Lily they work together to do Santen Kesshun.”

“Well done Orihime,” Yoruichi leapt up to the girl’s shoulder as Ryo was returned to the ground, “You too Miss Kunieda, we’ll need to practice restraint with you. Did you notice anything before your record setting jump? For a human that is.”

As she stood Ryo looked down at her feet, “I felt something, my legs felt like energy was coursing through them. It kept building up, mostly in my feet. When I leapt over the hurdle, I felt all the energy release at once.” She turned back to the hurdle, “Hey, Orihime, be ready to catch me, I’m going to try it again.”

Moving on from the two girls she noticed Keigo and Mizuiro watched Chad punching a reiatsu reinforced punching bag. He’d already demolished two, and the third didn’t look like it was going to hold up long. She noticed Mizuiro was more focused on his phone, “Late for something important Mister Kojima?”

“Oh,” Mizuiro started and looked over at her, “No Yoruichi-sensei, it’s just my phone. Something seems off with it, there’s an app I don’t remember installing.”

Yoruichi frowned, “Kisuke told me your human phones are capable of getting viruses, is it one of those?”

“No, I checked, plus its strange, the app doesn’t show up on any site or have a web page about it. You want to hear the strangest thing,” he turned the phone screen to her, “It shows me as the programmer of the app.”

A sly grin crossed the cat’s features, “Have you tried it yet?”

“I was being cautious, but let’s see,” He activated the app.

Immediately his phone let off a burst of his reiatsu turning black with red stripes, a sword shaped accessory attached to the corner. A woman’s face appeared on the screen, “Hello Mizuiro, how can I assist you?”

“Wow, a personal assistant app,” Keigo snorted, “That’s your power Mizuiro?”

“Hmm,” with a nod Mizuiro stood up, “Call info please,” he pointed the phone’s camera at Chad, “target Yasutora Sado.”

The woman’s face scruntched up in thought, “Yasutora Sado, age fifteen, spiritually aware human with an awakened power. Known as Chad to his friends. Current threat level, moderate. Likely threat, negative.” The assistant smiled, “Anything else sir?”

Mizuiro smiled, “Hmm, perhaps a list of app commands please.”

“Of course, sir,” the face was replaced by scrolling text, “User manual as written by you.”

Leaping to the young man’s shoulder Yoruichi read the list, but it was rather short. With a nod she moved to the top of his head, “I see, as you master your power your command list should grow. I would hazard a guess that your ability to gain information on others would become more detailed with practice.”

“I agree,” Mizuiro closed the scrolling list, “Assistant we’re done for today, close app.” His phone returned to normal, but the app’s icon had moved removing itself from the home screen. A quick search found it hiding in the file folder, “Guess she likes to move around.”

“Or she only presents herself when you need her,” Yoruichi leapt back to the ground, “With that sword accessory, I think she’s similar to a zanpakuto in a way. We’ll need to investigate your power closely; its potential is outstanding.”

“Right Sensei,” he pocketed his phone for now, “So, it’s two to two, with one guy left to awaken and three girls.” He turned to his friend, “Guess the girls will beat us at awakening first.”

“Hey,” Keigo fumed, “I’m trying here I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. You got it easy with that phone app power thing, and anyone with a brain could guess Kunieda would have some power related to running and jumping.”

“Meditate, not on what you can’t do or what someone else can.” Yoruichi looked up at him, “Figure out what is in your own soul. Orihime wanted to protect her friends at the school, and an artifact of significance to her became a conduit for her powers. Chad wanted to have the strength to save you two and Kurosaki’s sisters, and everyone else at the park. Ryo merely did what came naturally to her. Mizuiro, well we’ll have to look into how your soul developed a phone app.”

By the end of the day no one else had awaken anything, and she led the group over to watch the training between their two Shinigami classmates. As they approached the kids noticed Rukia watching, “Hey, Rukia you’re here too?” Keigo immediately ran up to her.

“Oh, you guys are done training for the day?” Rukia gave them her friendly happy smile, “I guess time got away from us.” She nodded to Keigo, “Actually, I’m a full Shinigami. It was me who awoke Ichigo’s powers and am partly responsible for dragging the rest of you into this,” she turned to them and bowed, “and for that I am eternally sorry.”

A small rock flew through the air striking the back of her head. Rukia immediately turned back towards the sparing duo, “What was that for? You, carrot-top moron.”

“What did I tell you about blaming yourself for stuff like that?” Ichigo glared up at them, “Besides, in that logic me and Tatsuki hold a hell of a lot more blame than you. It was the two of us letting our reiatsu practically drown our friends every day.”

“That’s why Harutoki and Gitano aren’t like us?” Chad asked.

Keigo nodded, “That’s right, they were with us in the park yesterday, but they heard and saw nothing until that hollow guy started smashing up the place. They thought it was gas lines under the park exploding,” he rubbed his chest at a phantom pain, “I got hit while pushing Gitano out of the way.”

A loud siren went off throughout the room, as it faded Urahara spoke up, “Alright everyone, that’s it for today. We’ll see you all tomorrow afternoon for day two of training. Feel free to make a purchase on your way out.”

**(Later – Kurosaki Clinic)**

Ichigo was leaving the bathroom as he ran into Karin, “Hey Ichigo, have you seen Rukia?” His dark-haired sister frowned as she looked through his open door, “She said she was going to bed, but when I went to the room she wasn’t there.”

Frowning he entered his room, “No,” going to his closet he opened it without knocking, the closet was empty with the borrowed clothes and her school uniform neatly folded, a letter laid on her uniform.

Picking up the envelop he flipped it over to find his name written on it, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Within minutes Ichigo was out the window running along the powerlines seeking out any strong reiatsu within the area. The letter clutched in his hand, the words echoing in his head. He could hear Rukia’s voice saying the word, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I felt my eldest brother’s presence on our way home. I couldn’t let him find you, not after Sui-Feng and Head-Captain’s warning. If I surrender to him, he will have to follow his orders and return with me. I know him better than most, he can’t believe I would willingly give you my powers. If he thinks you have caused me harm, his pride would demand he punish you. You need to live Ichigo, so do not follow me.”

Reaching the site of the strongest reiatsu he could find, he heard a clash of blades. Looking down he found Sensei facing a Shinigami who could best be described as a red pineapple, jagged tattoos decorated the newcomer’s face. The Shinigami grunted as he was pushed back, “Damn exile, why are you getting involved in this.”

“Why not?” Sensei’s voice was muffled by a scarf covering his lower face, his hood was once more covering his hair and hiding his identity, “You’ve attacked one of mine, should I not retaliate?”

Only now did Ichigo notice Tatsuki clutching her shoulder, her eyes promised murder as she glared at the red-haired Shinigami. The pineapple snarled, “She should have minded her own business. She’s a century early to stand against me, let alone the captain.”

“Possibly,” Sensei flash stepped behind the pineapple, “Yet you are an insect beneath my heel.” Kurzon kicked the Shinigami in the back sending him into a lamppost where he slumped to the ground, “pathetic,” he turned to where Rukia stood next to another dark-haired Shinigami, “Is this what amounts to a lieutenant these days. Has the sixth fallen so low Captain Kuchiki?”

“You seem to have me at a disadvantage,” the captain glared, “You are fast that is a given, there are few exiles that are that quick. Unless you have been training with former captain Shihoin.”

Sensei chuckled darkly, “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he pointed his sword at the captain, “Leave now, and I’ll let your lieutenant leave with all his limbs. Remain, and I’ll take my pound of flesh.”

Kuchiki seemed to notice something, and Ichigo followed his gaze to see the pineapple getting back up. Before he could call out the red head called out, “Howl Zabimaru,” the blade of his sword turned into a segmented blade that he sent toward Sensei’s back.

On reflex Ichigo jumped between Kurzon and the incoming weapon catching it on his zanpakuto, “Eh, so this is shikai, not impressed.” Ichigo forced the blade back, “Sensei, I’ll handle this one.”

“Of course, you’d come idiot,” Kurzon snarled out, “Keep your eyes on the lieutenant.”

The captain spoke up, “I see, the human who stole Rukia’s powers,” he glanced to the exile before him, “You were protecting him from me I’m impressed. I thought you rogues just pitiful criminals without any sense of justice. You and the girl were unexpected, I was hoping to make acquaintance with him.” The captain reached for his sword, “Scatter Senbonzakura.”

**(Urahara’s Shop – Next Day)**

Kisuke watched as Sui-Feng berated Kurzon, “You went up against him knowing full well he’d go shikai as soon as he set eyes on Ichigo. Your brother is the personification of following the laws of Soul Society. Not only that you let Tatsuki get in the middle of that,” she paused tapping her chin, “Wait if Tatsuki was there he should have sensed their connection, what happened?”

“Her cloak,” Kurzon indicated his own, “Blocks even family members from sensing each other. Though, knowing him he’ll buy her an entire district as an apology and make that stupid pineapple apologize daily for fifty years. Who was that guy anyways?”

“Who? Renji?” Sui-Feng slapped the back of his head, “Idiot, we found him the same day we found Rukia remember. You sent him and those other brats to the orphanage Ukitake’s family set up.”

Kurzon winced and rubbed the spot she slapped, “Can you please not hit me, I’m still healing from playing with Byakuya’s shikai. Which, reminds me, thanks for pulling Tatsuki out of the attack area.”

“Don’t thank me,” Sui-Feng frowned, “Thank Yoruichi for getting me one of those cloaks.” She turned to Kisuke, “How’s Ichigo?”

Humming to himself the shopkeeper smiled, “As well as can be expected. We’ll have to use the shattered shaft training after all. Kuchiki did a number on him, luckily, he was aiming mostly for Ichigo. Would hate to see his face if he knew he attacked his own baby brother.”

**(Back Room)**

Tatsuki watched as Ichigo examined his own hand, “Hey, Tatsuki?”

“Hm,” she blinked as he turned towards her, “You should be resting Ichigo.”

“We’re going to Soul Society, aren’t we?” Ichigo turned back to stare at the ceiling, “There’s a buzzing in my ear,” Ichigo smirked, “Got to thank your uncle, seems he cut my last tie to Rukia’s powers. Mine are ready to get to work.”

Tatsuki rubbed her shoulder, “Yeah, next time that Renji isn’t getting the drop on me…”

**(Flash Back – Earlier)**

Tatsuki was walking home when she felt the presence of two Shinigami appear. Her father had warned her to avoid her uncle, that it was best he does not realize their connection quite yet. Curiosity got the better of her though and she was quick to use her gikon. Running along the powerlines she pulled up her hood as she came upon the scene.

Byakuya stood stoically on the steps leading to an old shrine, his eye scornfully examining his surroundings. Tatsuki frowned, “Guess he looks a bit like dad, so that’s got to be Byakuya.” Moving to a more concealed location behind a walled roof she scoped out the area, “So where’s the other one?”

“You might be good at hiding your reiatsu,” an unfamiliar voice said from behind her, “but your stealth game needs some work.”

Tatsuki spun on her heel hand already on the hilt of her zanpakuto, but she turned to find the point of one pointed at her face. The owner of course stood holding it, his face sneering at her, his hair was an unnatural shade of red and held up in a top not. Jagged tattoos emphasized his forehead were some sort of bandana sat above his eyes. Overall the best descriptor she could give the guy was a pineapple.

“I’d not try your luck missy,” the pineapple scoffed, “Don’t know you so you, state your division and rank. Name too, I’ll report you to your captain for interfering in official business.”

Tatsuki grinned, “Don’t got a division pineapple, how about you introduce yourself before sticking that sword in someone’s face. Didn’t anyone ever teach you manors?”

“Why you?” the pineapple’s voice rose as the veins in his temples became visible, “Don’t you know your talking to a lieutenant?”

As his anger grew the Shinigami’s blade moved away from Tatsuki’s face as he raised his free hand into a fist. Seeing her opening Tatsuki rushed forward kneeing the so-called lieutenant in the face before using his chest to springboard over the wall to the street below.

“Hold it right there,” she’d forgotten her uncle was waiting below, “You are obviously not with squad two, though you have displayed some talents Sui-Feng would be proud of. Who sent you?”

Tatsuki glared from under her hood, “No one, you two arrive in my world without so much as saying hi, how are you, we’re here to do something.” She pointed a finger at him, “Your reiatsu alone is going to draw unwanted attention to me and mine.”

“Your world?” Byakuya frowned, “I see, you are much too young, and I don’t recognize you. You are not an exile I am familiar with. That would mean you are a child of exiles, have they not given you a choice to return to where you belong?”

“Yeah,” Tatsuki pulled her hood to ensure her face was concealed, “They’re just jumping to send me back to that place, why would your lot except a child of someone you cast out?”

Byakuya gave a barely hidden start at her question, not having been questioned like this before, “A parent’s crimes are not those of the child. A child can be taught the right way, though you may never be granted a position as a seated officer, you could still serve as a valuable officer of the Gotei 13. You would have ample knowledge of the human world to share with your fellow Shinigami.”

“Captain?” the pineapple had finally caught up, “This interloper, what should we do with her? Rukia should be here any moment.”

“Wrong Renji, she is here now.” Byakuya was looking past Tatsuki into the darkened street. “Rukia it is good to see you again, what trouble have you gotten yourself into?”

**(Back to Present – Seireitei)**

Retsu frowned as she watched Isane work on her fellow lieutenant. Renji Abarai had returned from the retrieval mission with a dislocated collar bone, half the ribs on his right side cracked or broken, and three fingers on his right and crushed. She turned to the other captain in the room, “You were simply going to retrieve officer Kuchiki. Lieutenant Abarai looks like he lost a fight to a menos. What happened?”

“He drew the ire of a rather powerful exile,” Captain Kuchiki said coolly, “I’m unsure which one. He wore a cloak and kept his head and face covered. I could not feel his reiatsu, if I had I would have been more cautious. The boy who stole Rukia’s powers will not long be a problem, I’ve seen to that.”

“That wasn’t your assignment,” Retsu smiled kindly to the younger captain, “I hope you didn’t harm the boy to greatly. If it is found that Officer Kuchiki was justified in granted him her powers, you may have caused harm to an innocent human.”

Byakuya took a step away, but otherwise didn’t react, “I assume the exile would see to his wounds. As for justification, there is none to my knowledge. I left him alive, if he lives or dies is up to him.”

Retsu turned back to the two lieutenants, “What of your sister? Where is she now?”

“Division Twelve, as ordered by the Head-Captain,” Kuchiki’s jaw clenched, “The clown desired to be the one to remove her from that repulsive gigai. I would assume you’d be the one to undertake such a task.”

With a nod the Captain of the Forth turned to the door, “That must have been the cause for Mayuri request to see me,” she smiled as she left, “I’d have no other reason to visit him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yes, I have planned out what the other classmates powers will be.
> 
> 2\. I'm not bashing Renji, he wasn't the nicest guy while an antagonist during the first two arcs. Then he became comic relief for the rest of the series, except when he got a few meaningful moments.


	7. First Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, life has gotten a bit hectic. Between work and just life things have been pushing this to the side. I actually started writing the chapter a few weeks ago.
> 
> Also, started working on a fic in a different fandom (Resident Evil), its a basic "Who are the real monsters" type of story. With lots of greedy politicians and corrupt military commanders. I'm going to write a few chapters of that before its first published. That was a practice I used on 'To Rewrite the Past' (Inuyasha fandom) a story on FF.net that may one day find its way here.

**(13 Days Later – Training Area)**

Ichigo looked around at the people gathered, he knew only Tatsuki, their classmates, and him were doing this for Rukia. Well, Sensei too, but he was relying on them to keep Rukia safe, he had a few more problems to handle. Kisuke stood off to the side with his crew, Yoruichi in cat form sat on Sensei’s shoulder next to the large display board. There was another group that Ichigo wasn’t familiar with, and Uryu had arrived with a pair of older men. The three Quincy stood away from the group of strangers, and Uryu seemed to gravitate to their classmates. Ichigo’s old man and sisters stood near Kisuke, Isshin looking serious.

Once everyone was settled Kurzon spoke, “We all know why we’re here. Some have their own agendas, but for the time being we all share the same goal. Infiltrate Seireitei, rescue my sister from execution, and with any luck put three traitors in the ground.”

“Are we working in that order, or can we adjust the timeframe?” The blond leader of the strangers raised his hand, “I mean some of us are only here for point three.”

The diminutive blond girl of that group snickered, “I agree with baldy, plus it would make point two a hell of a lot easier, maybe even a mute point.”

Ichigo turned back to sensei who was shaking his head, “Shinji, Hiyori your input is not appreciated, besides your not even part of the infiltration teams. You’re decoys to try and draw at least one captain from Seireitei. Speaking of which,” he flipped the board, so the concealed side revealed the pictures of various officers of the Gotei 13, “lets do a quick rundown so everyone knows who to avoid.”

“Group one, our allies.” Yoruichi leapt on the top of the board above four pictures, “Head-Captain Yamamoto, Captains Unohana, Sui-Feng, and Komamura. While you are highly unlikely to run into Yamamoto, the others will be actively hunting you as is their duty. Unohana should remain in the fourth division as there will no doubt be casualties for her to handle. Sui-Feng will be able to give the most aid due to her entire squad being aware and loyal to her. They will give aid when able, and whenever other squads are not present. Komamura will be partnering up with Kaname Tosen, to keep an eye on him.” Yoruichi moved to the next grouping of pictures, “Group two, the traitors and their lieutenants. Aizen, Gin, and Tosen should be avoided at all costs. They are conniving and ruthless, if they think you will hinder their plans, they will kill you without a second thought. As for their lieutenants, Momo Hinamori, Shuhei Hisagi, and Izuru Kira. We do not know their loyalties or how aware of their Captains’ intentions they are. They should also be avoided until we learn more.”

Yoruichi leapt off the board as Kurzon indicated another group of pictures, “Group three, the psychos,” shaking his head he looked to Yoruichi, “really, that’s what we’re calling them,” she just swished her tail in amusement. “Fine, so the psychos, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi of eleventh division, and Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi of the twelfth. If you see either of these captains, you need to flee immediately. Their lieutenants also happen to be their daughters and should also be fled on sight.”

“Alternatively, you can acquire candy and distract Lieutenant Kusajishi for a few minutes. Get out of her line of sight and she’ll probably lose your trail. As for Nemu, if you see her then her Captain is probably standing in front of you as well.” Yoruichi snickered, “They’re the most unusual of the bunch.”

Kurzon continued, “Group four, the unknowns. Captains Kyoraku, Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, and Ukitake. I can personally vouch that these four are not traitors. One being my brother, two my former teachers, and former students of the Head-Captain themselves. Toshiro was also my subordinate at one time. Ukitake as our intel informs us is pushing for Rukia to get a more lenient sentence.” He indicated the three pictured lieutenants, “As for their lieutenants Rangiku will not be far from Toshiro, Nanao is not much of a fighter but be warned about her kido. Renji Abarai was a classmate of the three lieutenants serving the traitor captains. He was also a former member of the fifth division but was quickly sent to eleventh. Until we know more his loyalties need to be questioned.”

“What about the lieutenant for Captain Ukitake, and those for our allied captains?” Ryo stood next to Chad, “I’m guessing you were leaving them for last.”

“You guessed right,” Yoruichi returned to her place on Kurzon’s shoulder, “The thirteenth division, that under Captain Ukitake’s command has no lieutenant at this time. Not since Kaien Shiba was killed in the line of duty. They have two third seats who handle most of the duties of a lieutenant. As for our allied squads. Chojiro of the First Division is aware of our plans and will be working with us but must remain at the Head-Captain’s side less someone get suspicious. Isane Kotetsu of the Fourth and Tetsuzaemon Iba of the Seventh are both in the dark for now but will be brought up to speed when the time is right. Marechiyo Omaeda is the only member of the second not in the know, mainly due to his big mouth.”

Kurzon flipped the board again, which was no longer blank but had a map of Seirietei with all their pictures set in groups and lines and arrows indicating directions. Pictures of Shinji’s group were off to one side labeled diversion squad. Sensei pointed to that group first, “So, seeing as we don’t want a bloodbath on our hands Shinji and his group will be drawing some attention away from Seireitei. They’ll allow themselves to be spotted in a district far enough away to require someone of captain level to investigate. This will serve a double purpose as a captain being on assignment will allow Head-Captain to postpone the execution until their return. Shinji and the others will play hide and seek, keeping the captain busy.”

Tatsuki spoke up from her place next to Ichigo, “Last contact from Head-Captain stated he planned to send Aizen. He’ll send him to another district on an unrelated task. Once finished he’ll be sent to investigate the diversion squad’s appearances.”

“Great,” Shinji fumed, “Let me guess no engaging the egomaniac.”

“If at all possible don’t even let him actually detect you,” Kurzon crossed his arms, “He’ll wonder how you lot got back into Soul Society since you’re technically all exiled. It would be best if he doesn’t know we have inside help.”

**(Seireitei)**

Aizen entered the Head-Captain’s office, amusement on his face. The summons had been so unexpected his shadow had no idea what to do. When it came time to fake his death, he was going to enjoy killing that simpleton. His informants would have to pay as well, seeing as none of them had any inkling of this coming summons. Schooling his features, he approached the one man who posed a threat, if he weren’t already under his power.

Yamamoto looked up from the report he was reading, “Ah, Captain Aizen, thank you for responding so quickly. I have a task for you.”

“Of course, Head-Captain, how can I be of service?” Aizen glanced to Chojiro, “I’ve heard Twelfth has had some trouble removing Officer Kuchiki from that gigai. I don’t see how I could assist with that.”

Yamamoto snorted, “Unohana is seeing to that as we speak,” he indicated the form in his hand, “This is a matter outside Seireitei. Alas, poor Officer Kuchiki will be forced to await her punishment a bit longer. I need a captain to head out to the eightieth district of East Rukongai. From your records you spent time in that district prior to joining the Academy.”

“I see,” Aizen frowned, “it must be quite important to postpone an execution or from Central Chambers. Are you sure this cannot wait until after the execution?”

Yamamoto’s eye opened to slits, “There are numerous hollows appearing in the district, already reports have come in from neighboring districts that the hollows are spreading. We have lost a recon team,” stroking his beard the Head-Captain glanced out towards Seireitei, “Captain Sui-Feng would be looking into this, but I have requested she and her lieutenant look into the identity of the exiles that encountered Captain Kuchiki during his retrieval mission.”

Aizen frowned at the mention of hollows invading, he had given no orders to do so. In fact, his last orders had been quite clear. No one was supposed to be enter Soul Society or the World of the Living without his express permission. After Grand Fisher got himself cleansed, the rest should have kept to the order.

“Are we sure of this report?” Aizen was going to see someone pay for disrupting his plans, “It could be a hoax, the eightieth district is sparsely populated. I couldn’t see anyone there drawing a single hollow let along a whole horde.”

The wave of hot reiatsu that struck him made him step back, “We have a missing recon team, if it’s a hoax we need to learn their fate at least. You will depart immediately.”

“Of course, Head-Captain,” Aizen turned on his heel and left the office. He’d just stepped from the First Division as Momo appeared at his side, “I’m needed out in Rukongai, you’ll remain here and continue your duties with our squad.”

Momo’s eyes were clouded over as she smiled up at him, “Yes captain, anything you need before you go?”

Examining his lieutenant, he noticed the dark marks his shadow had left on her arm. The bruise was concealed from another’s eyes by the power of his zanpakuto, the fingerprints were much to large to come from the real Aizen. Using healing kido he quickly removed the bruise, “Not today Hinamori, but when you see our fifth seat next, place him in our barrack cells until I return.”

The young woman nodded before heading back to the fifth division. His fifth seat may masquerade as his shadow, but that didn’t give him permission to play with his toys.

**(Kuchiki Manor Grounds)**

Byakuya frowned as he approached the family Senkaimon, the gate was closed, and the surrounding area was undisturbed. Even the fallen sakura petals were untouched. Turning to a member of the family guard he spoke curtly, “Are you certain you felt the Senkaimon open. I have not given permission for its use.”

“Yes sir,” the guard knelt to examine the ground closer, “I’m sure of it, but I didn’t feel anyone come through or leave this way.”

Turning from the guard the noble began to walk back to the manor, “Very well, double the guard and have the grounds scoured for intruders.”

Once the head of the family departed the guard turned to the nearby sakura tree, “He’s gone, its safe to come down.”

Ichigo and Tatsuki jumped down causing the sakura petals on the ground to scatter. Ichigo rubbed his neck, “Thanks for that, Sensei wasn’t sure Byakuya would notice us or not.”

“The young master was right to leave you under my care until he retrieved his missing zanpakuto piece,” the guard turned to Tatsuki, “Mistress, you should present yourself to our former head. He will wish to meet you, and perhaps he will know how best to reveal your existence to your uncle.”

“Gramps eh, not sure,” Tatsuki place a hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto, it brought her a comfort she couldn’t describe, “Perhaps when I reach shikai, its feels like its just at the tip of my tongue.” She glanced to Ichigo’s massive unsealed zanpakuto, “At least we got your Zangetsu to handle anyone we encounter who has reached shikai.”

“You’re almost there Tatsuki,” Ichigo turned to the guard, “So, we better not stand out in the open like this too long. Someone is bound to come along and see us.”

With a sharp nod the guard pointed to a rough pathway, “Follow that path, it’ll bring you to Lady Hisana’s grave marker. No one goes there except Lord Byakuya, but he hasn’t visited since returning with Lady Rukia.” With words of thanks the pair headed down the path, unaware another’s eyes had spotted them.

**(Second Division)**

Sui-Feng watched as Kurzon summoned a copy of his wakizashi, “This should do. As long as I’m here in the Soul Society, just try to keep anyone from touching the sheath, its part of the blade.”

“Understood,” She affixed the copy to her waist, “Anything else I should be worried about?”

Kurzon chuckled, “Yeah, if you get caught in my bankai it’ll act as a shield against stage one and two but throw it away at stage three. It will use that as part of the attack stage.”

Snorting at that she grasped the hilt out of habit, “I’ll just avoid getting caught in stage one, I rather not see what stage three would throw at me.”

Kurzon turned to the window, “Three days, then the real show begins.”

“Three days and then you can reclaim your life,” Sui-Feng grabbed his arm, “Have you told them? Once this is over, they will have to make a choice. Tatsuiki’s condition is proof, the World of the Living and Soul Society are not meant to exist in such a way.”

Kurzon sighed, “I have not told them, once this is over,” he looked at her over his shoulder, “If we all live, then I will tell them the truth. This is one thing Central Chamber has not done against us, it is merely nature righting the balance. Life in Soul Society, or their powers sealed and eventual death in the World of the Living. Only the Soul King has the power to change that.” Turning back to her fully he reached up with his free hand, placing it on her neck with his thumb along her jaw, “I should go, if Omaeda barges in here like he’s prone to do.”

Sui-Feng caught his hand, “I promised your daughter no funny business until this is over. I think she’s still coming to terms that two consenting adults can have an undefined relationship,” she smirked, “Can’t wait till she meets Nanao and Isane.”

Kurzon glared, “Nanao and I are only friends, you think her uncle would allow for anything else. As for Isane, we were teens, and Sensei had just taught us about human anatomy. Hell, she wouldn’t leave us in the same room alone for a year after she caught us. Actually, her hovering stopped right after we reached the age of consent.”

“So, about the time you left the fourth and joined the second,” Sui-Feng frowned, “Wait, you and Isane were still seeing each other right up before you came here. She told me when you two officially cut ties when she became lieutenant.”

Kuzon’s brow rose, “I said Sensei wouldn’t leave us in a room alone together. Not that we didn’t find empty rooms when she wasn’t looking. I’m pretty sure she gave up trying to stop us, and just relied on Lieutenant Yamada to ensure we didn’t go further than we were ready.”

“Seeing the way, she blushed when I asked, that wasn’t very far.” Sui-Feng stepped closer to him, “I know I wasn’t your first you were too experienced and too much of a gentleman about it, and if it wasn’t Ise, then who?”

“You had to ask?” Kurzon sighed, “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

Sui-Feng crossed her arms, “Seeing as you were my first, and my second and third,” she stepped closer, “and you know the identities of each of my other partners. Its not so much to ask.”

Kurzon ran a hand through his hair, “For my birthday, about a year before your father made that ultimatum. Kyoraku hired a courtesan, not sure if Gramps was drunk or if he was serious about it being a good thing. A month of lessons on the proper ways a noble should treat a Lady. My brother later informed me he’d received the same type of gift when he reached the age of consent, but he thinks Kyoraku likes me better seeing as the one he hired for me was quite attractive.”

There was a knock at the door, the squad member keeping watch had spotted Omaeda entering the building. Stepping away from the cloaked Shinigami Sui-Feng sighed, “If you remember her name, I’d like to thank her. Made what could have been the worst night of my life into something worth remembering.”

“You’ve met,” Kurzon moved to the windowsill, “Once she was finished teaching me Gramps hired her to be one of Rukia’s servants.” With that he vanished in a blur of shunpo.

Now alone Sui-Feng allowed the shudder she’d repressed since the mention of her father’s ultimatum. He had demanded she relinquish her position as head of the family to one of her younger brothers and marry the man of his choosing. The only way out was becoming a mistress to an heir of a noble family whose status superseded hers. 

Most families would not dirty their lineage with a vassal lord’s daughter. Yoruichi’s little brother had at first volunteered as he was his sister’s heir at the time. Yoruichi had denied that offer though, as her brother was a child and unaware of the specific acts that needed to be done. 

Byakuya and Kurzon were at the meeting by request of Yoruichi, she remembered the way the brothers shared a look. It was as though the two Kuchiki brothers could communicate without words. Kurzon had simply stood up and walked across the room, she remembered the venom in his voice as he reprimanded her father, as only a higher noble could. After Yushiro was sent from the chamber, Kurzon had guided her to the table. In plain view of her father, his brother, and Yoruichi he took her. 

Her father had been struck dumb, having expected the Kuchiki to refuse as the other major clans had. Lady Shihoin had laughed at his expression, and at Byakuya’s glance promised to claim any children from their union as retainers for her family, and potential heirs for the Feng family. Byakuya had then decreed Sui-Feng would remain head of her family, as was only right for a mistress of a Kuchiki. Her father could not disagree especially after Yoruichi agreed with his assessment. Her father had questioned her lack of offspring since, especially once it was believed Kurzon was dead.

Sui-Feng turned to the door as Omaeda barged in, “Captain, everything alright? You are not one to laze about all day.”

Grumbling the captain turned her back to her subordinate, “I’m fine Omaeda, just thinking. Have my orders been fulfilled?”

“Yes captain, everything is as you requested,” She could hear the larger man shifting his massive form, “Why have you scattered our squad across Seireitei? It seems odd to have everyone out and about.”

“None of your business idiot,” Turning towards the door she noted how he was blacking the way out, “I’ll explain myself when the time is right. For now, secrecy is absolute. Now get out.”

**(Hisana’s Grave)**

Ichigo and Tatsuki made their way into the small clearing with a simple grave marker. Three large sakura trees gave shade to the marker and littered the clearing with their petals. Ichigo was surprised by the scene, “Didn’t think they’d be in season.”

“Dad said these trees are special,” Tatsuki caught a falling petal, “They bloom eternally, they’re from the royal realm, a gift from the Soul King. Why they were gifted isn’t widely known, but there are many rumors.” She indicated a second marker nearly hidden by the trees roots, “A Kuchiki member of the original Gotei 13 died in battle against an enemy of Soul Society, one whose name is never spoken. Mostly because it has been forgotten. Dad said that ancestor wasn’t killed by the enemy, but instead sacrificed himself so his bankai did not kill one of his comrades.”

“You are well informed young miss,” the two teens turned to find an old man standing behind them, “I would have little doubt your father would impart the best of the family’s histories unto you. A rebellious young man though he may be, he has never lost his Kuchiki pride.”

Ichigo frowned, “Who are you Gramps?”

The old man smirked before turning to Tatsuki and locking eyes with her, “Your Uncle may be not be able to see past his own nose at the moment, but not all of us are so blind.” He indicated the sakura trees around them, “Though these may bloom and fall all year long. Those near the gate are of a more mundane stock. You two need to work on your stealth, especially if you intend to avoid Sui-Feng’s attention.”

Tatsuki took note of the white haori that was unmarked, “Grandfather?”

The old man nodded, “Ginrei Kuchiki, former captain of the Sixth Division. At your service Granddaughter,” Ginrei turned to Ichigo, “You have the look of the Shiba about you boy, I’d hazard to guess you are Isshin’s boy.”

“Yes sir,” Ichigo took a step back, “How’d you find us?”

“I was formerly the head of the family, so I would also know when the family gate was in use.” Ginrei looked them both over before stepping towards Hisana’s grave, “If you plan to save Rukia, you will need to become stronger than you are now. Shikai will suffice against the normal officers, but seated officers will be a challenge. They will either equal or rival your strength.”

Tatsuki gripped the hilt of her zanpakuto, “I’ve yet to reach Shikai.”

“I’d guessed as much,” Ginrei placed a hand on the marker, “You and I will train here, we will be undisturbed,” he glared over his shoulder at the young man, “You though will need to leave. Until Kurzon can make his brother see reason you must avoid any confrontation with Byakuya. Unless you have reached bankai that is.”

Ichigo rubbed the phantom pain in his stomach, “Yeah, once is enough for me. Where should I go?”

Ginrei chuckled, “Make your way toward the hill, if you can try and skirt the edges of the eleventh and first divisions. Zaraki and Yamamoto’s reiatsu will mask your own, though they themselves will still be able to sense you.”

Adjusting his cloak Ichigo sighed, “Kisuke said this wouldn’t hold out for long.”

“At a distance you are well concealed, but within a dozen yards you are like a signal fire.” Ginrei pulled a document from his robes, “This seal will handle any unseated officers, as long as you seem to be headed for the first. They would not dare question someone delivering a missive from me to the Head Captain. Seated officers and lieutenants especially will be more brazen. In their attempts to gain favor with superiors they may try to confirm your identity.”

Ichigo nodded, “Also, from what Sensei told us I look a lot like Kaien Shiba. Guess that won’t help me much.”

Ginrei snorted, “There are currently no Shiba within the Gotei 13. Anyone who realizes your connection to that clan may immediately raise an alarm. Luckily there are few who could make that connection, most of those being captains.”

With a nod Ichigo turned to Tatsuki, “We’ll meet up at the rendezvous with your dad in three days, you think you’ll be ready by then?”

“I’ll have to be,” Tatsuki turned to Ginrei, “Alright Grandfather, were shall we begin?”

Ginrei watched Ichigo walk away, “You already have,” he turned back to her, “Now, call out its name.”

**(Rukongai – 2 days later)**

Uryu watched as his classmates acclimated to Soul Society. The assault squad as they’d been deemed by Kurzon was made up of high schoolers with limited combat experience. Chad, Inoue, and himself having fought hollows making the total of that experience. Kunieda just happen to be their class rep in school and had been reluctantly voted the group leader. Inoue had refused to vote, and Mizuiro had made good reasons for Ryo being the leader.

This had irked Uryu a bit, but Kisuke as well as Ryuken had made a good point that a Quincy leading the group would most like bring about their untimely deaths. Ryo was most definitely not a Quincy, nor were any of the others. Uryu was brought out of his thoughts by Ryo, “Ishida, your father and grandfather were scouting this area, did they know how we were going to enter the Seireitei?”

“No,” Uryu pushed up his glasses, “We couldn’t approach the walls without signaling the guards.”

Mizuiro who was standing next to Ryo with his phone looked up, “Perhaps we just ask them to let us in?”

“What? Are you stupid or something? They’re not going to just let us walk through the gate. We have no business there; they’re going to know immediately that we’re still living and more to the point that I’m a Quincy.” Uryu shook his head, “How would you even contact someone to open the gate?”

Holding up the phone Mizuiro smirked, “I texted the directory. Seems soul phones work on the same wavelength as my powers, or more likely I’m just linked up with their service,” he scrolled through the list, “I could contact Head Captain and he could send someone to open the gate.”

“Let’s not pull that card quite yet,” Chizuru wiggled the ring finger on her left hand, “Yoruichi told me about the gate guardians. I should be able to use one of my threads to convince him to open it for us.”

Uryu frowned, Chizuru’s powers were a bit off putting. From each of her fingers she could create a different thread of spiritual energy that carried a different effect. The one from her left ring finger, she called it the red thread of fate, allowed her to make those attached by it think they are in love with her. Those attached would then do anything she asked of them. Once released they’d have no memory of what they’d done. No one had been willing to tell Keigo about the foot messages he’d given the girls without his knowledge.

“Hmm,” Uryu watched as Kunieda scrutinized their group, “A combination perhaps. We’ll approach things diplomatically but keep ourselves out of actual jeopardy. We’ll combine Chizuru’s thread dolls with Michiru’s ability to hide and confuse reiatsu.”

“I don’t know,” Keigo scratches his neck, “Can she really hide all of us and make it seem like Chizuru’s dolls are us at the same time?”

“Hiding the group isn’t a problem,” Michiru moved next to Ryo, “Especially if we’re not moving around. The problem will be ghosting our reiatsu signatures onto the dolls while they’re in motion. Yoruichi had us practice this, just in case, but it wasn’t always very successful. Chizuru’s dolls start to run out of power as soon as she cuts them free.”

Natsui stepped up, “Speaking of Yoruichi, where is she?”

“Said something about finding an old friend,” Inoue smiled, “Since we have three days until Kurzon-sensei will reveal he’s still alive to the Gotei 13.”

“That means we have two days to get into Seireitei,” Uryu sighed, “We have to be in position to cause as much of a distraction as is possible. Our entire operation hinges on keeping the captains and lieutenants busy chasing us. Then Kurosaki and Arisawa can infiltrate the prison holding Kuchiki.”

A sudden blur of motion and the group was surrounded by three figures. Chad grit his teeth, “Stealth forces?”

“Aren’t you lot lucky,” The group leader wearing a standard Shinigami uniform tipped back the kasa he wore, “The name is Eikichiro Saido. Sorry about startling you but our commander wanted to make sure you’re ready for stage two. Not that she doubts kids like you could infiltrate Seireitei on your own.”

“Saido, long time no see,” Yoruichi appeared perched on the shoulder of a woman missing an arm, “I expected nothing less from my little bee. What has she cooked up?”

Saido smirked, “I’m to report in encountering this group, they’ll make a request to meet with the old man. That meeting will of course go sideways allowing them to escape into Seireitei and cause the havoc we need to move freely.”

Yoruichi hummed before speaking, “Good plan, but could use some work. Not everyone will attend the meeting. I’ll lead another group in by alternative method. Our arrival will conclude the meeting and signal the others to scatter.”

**(Elsewhere)**

Aizen cut down another mindless hollow. Glaring at the disintegrating remains he noticed the serial number tattooed to the beast. It was one of Division Twelves research subjects, but how did it end up here. To Aizen’s knowledge, which was pretty much absolute on all things Soul Society related, there were no labs near this area.

Looking over his shoulder at the soul he had inadvertently saved he spoke coolly, “Have there been other Shinigami around here as of late?”

“Not that we’ve seen,” the soul trembled, “I man from a neighboring village said he saw a group of them about a week after the first attacks. We thought they were from the neighboring areas come to help, but they never showed up here before the hollows started attacking.”

“I see,” Aizen frowned, “How many of your villagers have been killed by these hollows?”

“No sir,” the soul seemed relieved by this knowledge, “They destroy buildings and rip up our meager gardens, but they don’t seem interested in us. They’ve injured plenty of us in their rampages, but we’ve gotten pretty good at avoiding them. Though, now that I think about it. A couple guys with decent reiatsu were torn up pretty badly. Their friend was able to heal them though and they fled the area.”

“Interesting, apparently these hollows were after those three,” Aizen began walking away. As he went, he thought over what he had learned. Hollows that had been experimented on by Division Twelve had been released in an area without a recorded lab. This wasn’t as disconcerting to Aizen, it was likely Mayuri had a few black sites that had escaped his notice. The hollows weren’t following normal behavior patterns. This again was probably a result of Mayuri experimenting on them. That the hollows were tracking a trio who were probably the survivors from the lab. Aizen wanted those three, he needed to know what they were working on.

Aizen stopped suddenly, “Ah, almost forgot,” he turned to the soul, who was just standing there watching him leave, “I apologize for this, but you have seen too much. Shakkaho!” A beam of red energy struck the soul setting the man on fire as his body turned to ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick clarification the implied scene between Kurzon and Sui-Feng, no rape involved. As mentioned they were both consenting adults, more about the ultimatum and surrounding events will come to light later. Also, for those of you worried about me making a possibly gay (if there is confirmation on this let me know) character hetero, please review her mention of other partners.


	8. Quiet Before the Storm

**(Squad Ten Barracks)**

Rangiku entered the office late as usual but was surprised when her Captain did not comment. In fact, he wasn’t even there. Toshiro wasn’t one for tardiness even when she out ranked him. Thinking of that brought up memories she’d rather not think about. In just over a decade they had lost their captain, and her former co-lieutenant who’d been their acting captain at the time.

Hitsugaya had taken the loses harder than her. Captain Shiba had been like a father figure to the young third seat, while Kuchiki had been more like an older brother to them both. Toshiro kept an ear open for any clues to what happened to their former superiors and had made multiple requests to reopen investigations into their disappearances. Those requests were always denied by Central Chambers.

Matsumoto sighed as she found another denial notice sitting on her desk, the seal of Central 46 glaring up at her. Toshiro had probably seen it when he came in this morning. Passing through the office she felt the temperature drop as she moved towards the Captain’s private courtyard. She wasn’t surprised to see white coating everything as she slid open the door.

Toshiro stood before the two memorial stones they’d put up under a tree. The tree was hardened against the cold, or it would have died several times over by now. She moved to stand next to him, “I saw the notice from Central Chambers,” she’d brought the notice with her, “You haven’t opened it. How do you know what their response is?”

“Because had they accepted it would be Head Captain informing us. Allowing us to send a team into the Living World to search for clues.” Hitsugaya turned to her, “They feared Kuchiki, if he was still alive, they would never dare sentence his sister to death. They know Captain Kuchiki is a staunch follower of the laws and will adhere to whatever they command.”

Rangiku frowned, “I agree, also I don’t understand. Execution by Sokyoku for giving her powers to a human. That is harsh, are they just making an example of her?”

“Probably,” Toshiro crossed his arms and turned toward the office, “They see a chance to publicly humiliate the Kuchiki family. They are the only one of the four great clans to have a Captain’s seat.” His brows furrowed as they walked calmly towards the door but stopped halfway. A figure sat slouched on the roof a hooded cloak and scarf concealing his identity, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt,” The figure stood, “I’ll be going now, but we’ll be seeing each other again soon.” With that he vanished in a blur of shunpo.

Rangiku moved to give chase, but was halted by Toshiro, “Hold Rangiku, you can’t give chase.”

“What? Why not?” Matsumoto frowned.

“Didn’t you notice?” Hitsugaya glared at the empty spot on the roof, “That man wasn’t giving off any reiatsu. How do you intend to follow him? For that matter, how long was he sitting there?”

Matsumoto’s eyes widened in surprise as she made the connection, “He was spying on us the entire time.”

**(Yamamoto’s Office)**

Kurzon appeared in a blur before the Head Captain, “So, little Toshiro has been trying to reopen the investigations into Isshin and me going missing. Even though in my case there was ample evidence I was dead.”

Yamamoto looked up from the papers he was reviewing, “Yes, but Central 46 has been denying the requests. Isshin had been declared a deserter and as you said there was ample evidence of what happened to you. In their eyes there was no need to investigate further. Though, as we know now there is the more likely scenario that Aizen merely wanted to keep the investigations closed.”

“Even if he hadn’t, it would have befallen Tosen to investigate,” Kurzon glared with deadly intent, “You’d have been looking for a new Ninth Squad Captain had he crossed my path in the World of the Living.”

The older Shinigami quirked a brow at that, “That I am sure of,” he slid a photo of Kensei with his hollow mask adorned, “If in your weakened state, you would have had powerful allies to aid in your vengeance.”

“Hey,” Kurzon sneered, “I’m keeping them clear of Seireitei. They’re not really ready for the reunions yet. You know the whole kill on sight thing is a bit hard to overlook.”

“True,” Yamamoto reveals the documents rescinding the death sentences on Shinji and the others, “but we must all move forward once we have seen to bringing the true criminals to justice. We will apprehend Tosen and Ichimaru, while you may wish to see them both ended, I would prefer to find out their reasons for betraying Soul Society’s laws. Aizen though is too dangerous to let live. We will be using the Sokyoku, just not on your sister.”

“Yes, Head Captain,” With that Kurzon vanished from the office.

With his office once again empty the Head Captain picked up the photo evidence of Shinji’s group being in Soul Society along with the documents rescinding their execution orders. Entering his private alcove, he placed the documents in a locked cabinet. Returning to his desk he was not surprised to see Sui-Feng and Komamura waiting for him, “I’ve been expecting you.”

“Guessing we just missed him,” Sui-Feng sighed as she looked out the window, “I’ve got a report from Hitsugaya about a stranger that can completely hide his reiatsu. Apparently, he couldn’t keep from checking in on his former subordinates.”

Komamura reached up to remove his helmet before speaking, “Can you blame him. He allowed them to think he was dead, and for them that was the second person to have died on them in just over a decade. There is also the possibility he wished to confirm for himself that they hadn’t been involved. Matsumoto is rather close with Ichimaru after all.”

“I asked him about that,” Sui-Feng frowned, “He was quite adamant that Matsumoto was not involved. There was no evidence he could give me but said he and Gin had crossed blades in the past. Apparently, Gin may be more loyal to Rangiku than he is to Aizen. He told me not to investigate into it though, said he’d handle things when this was settled.”

Yamamoto frowned, “I have given Kurzon much leeway in this matter. We will have his former subordinates watched, but discreetly. If their watchers are discovered, we can claim it was for their own safety. Who knows what Aizen will do once he learns his plots have been uncovered?”

“Then we must keep up our charade,” Komamura placed his helmet on his head before turning to leave, “I’ll go meet up with Kaname, he’ll suspect something is up if I and Iba don’t visit him at least once today.”

Sui-Feng nodded, “I’ll see how Kurosaki and Tatsuki are coming along.”

Watching the two Captain depart Yamamoto turned to the window. He had witnessed another Kuchiki with a similar bankai sacrifice himself a thousand years ago. Only Unohana knew it was he who had petitioned Central Chambers to ban Kurzon’s bankai from use except in dire situations. He had not meant for them to use it as a means to prevent Kurzon’s promotion. He had only wished to prevent another comrade from dying to save another comrade from his attack.

With a sigh the ancient Shinigami picked up the disguised Ryujin Jakka and prepared to head out. The human children had some scheme to infiltrate Seireitei, and they didn’t need the head captain, they needed the doddering old man some of these whippersnappers believed him to be. He’d correct the misconception before the trials of the coming days came to an end.

**(West Gates of Seireitei – Next Day)**

Ryo walked ahead of her classmates. Saido had suggested they present themselves with some sort of hierarchy. Thus, she was in the lead with Mahana and Keigo flanking her like guards. Mizuiro was at her heel like an advisor, while Chizuru and Michiru took the attendant position in the rear.

Jidanbo was punctual in his arrival, blocking their approach to the gate. The massive Shinigami stood with his arms crossed and looking at them sternly, “You the ones from the Living World requesting an audience with the Head Captain?”

“We are,” Ryo kept her features neutral, “We are expected at the First Division Headquarters.”

“Hmph, you should have arrived a week ago then. Unless you are able to walk very quickly you will not reach it in time for your meeting.” Jidanbo turned to open the gate, “Head Captain has taken pity on you and has agreed to meet with you at the Shino Academy. It is located just within this gate; you can’t miss it.”

Ryo nodded, “Thank you, we hope our visit is successful and we can clear up this little misunderstanding without further bloodshed.” She could practically feel her classmates smirking at her back, “Do you often get visitor from the Living World?”

Jidanbo began lifting the gate, “Not recently, some a long time ago. My predecessor said it was rare, but more common in his predecessor’s day. You’d be the first in about two hundred years, since the last Quincy agreed to stop hunting hollows.” With a grunt the giant hoisted the gate above his head.

Looking past the giant Ryo was relieved to find Chojiro was the one sent to escort them to the meeting. Jidanbo was obvious unawares to this as he looked surprised, “Lieutenant? I didn’t think they’d send you to greet the Living World representatives.”

“Obviously Jidanbo, who else would the Head Captain send?” Chojiro narrowed his eyes, “I thought there were more of you?”

Ryo smirked, “One of our number is a Quincy, we thought it would be bad form to bring him to a diplomatic meeting. Two of our number remained with him. Insurance.” She and the others walked past Jidanbo and into Seireitei.

She saw Chojiro smirk knowingly. The lieutenant turned to the giant, “Jidanbo, you may close the gate now. I’ll be sure to let you know when you can open it again.”

“Right lieutenant.” Jidanbo stepped back and released his hold allowing the gate to slam down with a loud crash.

Chojiro grimaced, “Idiot, I’ll remind him later to not do that,” he turned back to Ryo and relaxed his features to neutral, “I understand you have a plan in place. We had to move the location of the meeting to the Academy. Word of your arrival leaked, and we needed to moderate who attended.” Chojiro indicated the Academy building they were standing just down the road from, “Make whatever preparations you need to. Then we’ll proceed.”

“Of course,” Ryo turned to the girls in the back, “Chizuru, Michiru you ready?” They both smiled as they began utilizing their powers.

**(Elsewhere)**

Sui-Feng felt the rise in spiritual pressure before the alarms began to sound. Something was approaching the Seireitei’s barrier. Looking up she saw the sphere of condensed reishi make contact with the barrier. Cursing to herself she made for the Head Captain’s location. He wasn’t in his office, but at the academy, where he was to meet Tatsuki’s friends.

It had taken her most of the previous day to track down Kurosaki, as Ichigo was making his way to the prison by skirting the area affected by Yamamoto and Kenpachi’s spiritual pressure. She was surprised Ginrei had suggested to the boy that strategy. Tatsuki had remained at the Kuchiki Manor, her own presence being hidden by her cloak.

As the reishi sphere broke through the barrier she took note of the four people falling towards the ground. They had become separated and scattered. This wasn’t part of the plan she knew about; they had been warned to stick together in small groups at the very least to support one another.

She froze as Yamamoto’s voice echoed across Seireitei, “Officers of the Gotei 13, the Seireitei has been invaded by an unknown force. All unknown persons are to be stopped and questioned. The restriction on officers below lieutenant openly carrying zanpakuto is lifted. The restriction on seated officers releasing their zanpakuto in Seireitei is lifted. Captains and Lieutenants are still prohibited at this time to release their zanpakuto outside their own division. Captains shall gather at first division immediately. Lieutenants shall report to Chojiro Sasakibe for your assignments. That is all.”

Two members of her division appeared at her back, “Captain, it has begun.”

“You know what to do,” Sui-Feng turned towards first division, “Secure Central Chambers, no one enters or leaves without the Head Captain’s word.”

“Understood,” the pair vanished in blurs of shunpo.

**(Rukongai)**

Aizen frowned as the Head Captain’s message was relayed to him, he was too far away to respond. He only hoped his shadow wasn’t stupid enough to try and enter the emergency Captain’s meeting. He looked where he last senses Shinji. He and the others suddenly vanished, but he hadn’t sensed a Senkaimon opening. Not to mention they were too far away from Kisuke’s illicit entry point.

He was about to head back towards Seireitei when he felt the ground shift beneath his feet. His eyes widened as walls of Sekkiseki sprung up around him. He prepared to jump out of the improvised trap but collided with the box’s roof. Glaring he felt himself weakening as Shinji’s voice came from outside the thin walls.

“Heh, you still awake in there?” Shinji chuckled, “Sorry about this, but you know how it is. Just so you know we left you a way out. Kensei buried a box with a shovel and some food in the corner. We weren’t sure who might have been sent to investigate us. We needed a few things you can only get here, this isn’t personal,” Shinji paused, “Oh, actually, in regard to you it is.”

Aizen winced as pain racked his body, “Shinji? Where did you get this much Sekkiseki?”

“Been saving it up the last hundred years,” Though he couldn’t see it Aizen knew his former captain was smiling, “I wouldn’t waste your energy talking. Might take you a few hours to get yourself out of that box.” Aizen didn’t have to hear to know Shinji was gone.

After some time had past Aizen had just about to begin looking for the promised supplies when he heard a pounding sound on the wall of the box. Two loud impacts later a crack appeared, “Master Aizen, you in there?”

Aizen smirked at the sound of Yammy’s voice, “I thought I told you to stay in Las Noches.”

“We were watching from the throne room,” Ulquiorra’s emotionless voice responded, “We decided it was better to ask forgiveness later.”

“I see,” Yammy struck to box once more creating an opening for Aizen to exit from, “Were either of you noticed?”

Ulquiorra indicated to vacant wilderness surrounding them, “No, this district is rather uninhabited. There are a number of lesser hollows lurking about. There are two small villages not far away. If you like we could exterminate them to ensure we are not noticed.”

Aizen held up his hand to halt the Espada, “No need, they are inconsequential. If you were watching Seireitei as I asked, have you any information on what has been happening in my absence?”

Yammy rubbed the back of his head as Ulquiorra bowed his in apparent shame, “We cannot see into Seireitei, something or someone has destroyed our surveillance systems there. It was done too quickly for us to realize what was happening until it was too late. We have also lost communication with Tosen and Gin.”

Frowning at that Aizen once more turned to Seireitei, “Return to Las Noches, but before you do gather up this Sekkiseki, we may have a use for it later.”

“Of course, Master Aizen.” Leaving the two espada to their task Aizen made his way toward Seireitei.

**(Nearby)**

Kensei turned to the stealth forces member at his side and handed him the camera he’d just been using, “You understand how that works right?”

The young officer nodded, “Yes, I’ll deliver it to Head Captain immediately.” He looked to the cloak Kensei was wearing, he’d been given a similar one by his captain before being sent to meet with the former Captain of squad nine, “What about you?” he glanced to the two white dressed men who were obviously hollows, “You aren’t going to fight those things on your own are you?”

“Not right now,” Kensei pulled out a second camera from the bag at his feet, “I’m going to watch them a bit longer then rejoin my friends in the world of the living. See if these idiots can spill any more incriminating information.”

The stealth squad member nodded, “How did Kuchiki know about the surveillance on Seireitei?”

“He says he has a contact among Aizen’s followers,” Kensei snorted, “Don’t ask me who.”

With a nod the stealth operative vanished in a blur of shunpo. Alone Kensei turned back to the scene before him, the two hollows unaware to his presence.

**(Seireitei – First Division)**

Yamamoto was the last save Aizen to arrive at the meeting room. Small splatters of paint stained his haori a mixture of pinks, blues, and yellows bloomed like the flowers on Shunsui’s outer haori. It was the Eighth division captain who made a comment, “Ah, there’s something different about you today Head Captain.”

“Head Captain?” Sui-Feng looked wide-eyed from her position, “What happened?”

Yamamoto huffed as he took his place, “One of our intruders is quite resourceful. The party I met with were nothing but decoys. Decoys that explode quite spectacularly when uncovered. Harmless, it may seem, had they been filled with something other than paint; they could be quite destructive.”

Kurotsuchi rubbed his chin, as he chuckled, “Quite impressive, for a human. Perchance I will be able to study them after they have been captured.”

“No promises,” Yamamoto rapped his cane, “How progresses the removal of officer Kuchiki from her gigai?”

Unohana spoke up, “Delayed, but we have made progress. We should be able to transfer her to the penance cell by this evening. This gigai seems to have delayed the healing of the injuries she sustained prior to transferring her powers.”

“The state of her powers?” Byakuya spoke without emotion but was watching Unohana closely.

The Captain of the Forth sighed, “Returning slowly, but it is difficult to tell. We had to place the restraint collar on as soon as we were able, as Central Chambers commanded.” She turned to the Head Captain, “Kuchiki has asked about the condition of the boy she’d given her powers to. I have withheld telling her anything, though I do not know if I was permitted to tell her.”

Yamamoto’s eyes cracked open, “Tell her nothing as of now. I have yet to hear anything in that regards. As for our intruders, what do we know of them so far.”

Kurotsuchi glanced towards Sui-Feng before stepping forward, “Five individuals entered through the barrier.”

“Uh,” Kenpachi looked confused, “What you saying clown? I saw only four people falling from there. Not too impressed by the strength of any of them.”

The Twelfths captain glared back, “As I was saying five entered through the breach in the barrier. Six were among those who entered through the pretense of discussing a breach in protocol in the Living World.” He turned to Byakuya, “An obvious ploy your rash behavior allowed Captain Kuchiki.”

“I have nothing to defend, your accusations have no basis,” Byakuya looked to Sui-Feng, “None of these intruders are Shinigami?”

Sui-Feng shook her head, “No, my team that encountered them reported they are all humans with spiritual powers. One being a Quincy, but the rest are not.”

There were murmurs at the mention of a Quincy, but they were quickly silenced by a rap of Yamamoto’s cane, “While concerning we must restore order to Seireitei immediately. Seek out our intruders and apprehend them,” his eyes narrowed, “Unharmed if possible, these Ryoka may be misguided in their actions.”

“How uncharacteristically kind of you,” Kyoraku quipped, “Guessing you want us to use restraint then as well.”

Yamamoto glared at his unruly student, “If these children think Seireitei is so easy to infiltrate, I would have them proved wrong. Show them the true strength of the Gotei 13.”

“Ah, there’s the Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto we all know and respect,” Kyoraku tipped his sugegasa, “So, how long until we’ll be holding the execution, before or after we round up the intruders.”

Yamamoto sighed, “Ten days from now, unless the situation demands us to move it up. I expect Captain Aizen to return shortly as he’d have heard the emergency announcement. Captain Kuchiki, I would speak with you in my office, the rest of you are dismissed.”

The rest of the captains began filtering out in their normal groups, some pausing to speak but mostly departing quickly to see to their divisions. Yamamoto allowed his eyes to lift to the rafters where Kurzon crouched on a platform that few knew about. In days past Stealth Forces members would wait there, ready to end any rebellious captain or Shinigami brought before the Head Captain.

Only Unohana and his former students knew the platform existed, most Captains never looked up when entering the meeting hall. Kurzon was soon joined by a black cat, who seemed to speak with him before darting out through an opening in the roof.

"Head Captain," Byakuya had moved to stand before him, “Should we go to your office then?”

Yamamoto nodded, “Yes follow me.” It was a short walk to the office, taking all of five minutes, “Shut the door behind you.”

Byakuya complied before turning to the Head Captain, “Sir, if this is about Kurotsuchi’s allegations. I feel I was in my rights to avenge my sister’s and family’s honor. I did not kill the boy outright, if his will is strong enough he would have survived. I left that up to him.”

“You disobeyed my direct orders in regard to the boy. Not to mention you engaged an apparent exile and allowed your Lieutenant to assault an apparent offspring of exiles. I would not begrudge that exile killing your Lieutenant, to as you say avenge his family.” Yamamoto huffed as he sat behind his desk, “Your only task was to apprehend your sister, not start a war with the Living World.”

“Apologies Head Captain,” Byakuya never showed emotion, a drastic difference to his younger brother who was an open book. Byakuya waited a beat before continuing, “Is there anything else you needed Head Captain?”

Yamamoto’s eyes cracked open to slits, “No, but I truly wanted to be here to see this moment.”

Byakuya’s brows twitched in confusion before a zanpakuto blade rested on his shoulder, “Been a while big brother.” Turning his head, the Sixth Division captain could see the cloaked exile he’d fought standing directly behind him. From this distance he could see under the hood, and his eyes widened in recognition.

“Kurzon?” Byakuya’s blood froze as his little brother smirked, “How is this possible?”

Kurzon’s zanpakuto lifted from his shoulder, “You know us Kuchiki, we’re not the easiest lot to put in the ground. Heck, Gramps is still kicking.”

Byakuya’s mind began filling in blanks quickly, “The girl…she’s your daughter.”

With a laugh Kurzon moved from behind his brother’s back to standing next to him. He turned to speak to the Head Captain, “See, told you he’d catch on quick.”

“She’s too old for you to have abandoned Soul Society for her mother,” Byakuya began muttering, “So, fathered the first time you went missing, found the second time. You were wounded, nearly fatally from the report. You didn’t stay away because of the girl, you stayed away due to the circumstances of your injury.”

Yamamoto’s brow rose at Byakuya’s quick deductions, “I do believe he’s the first to not accuse you of desertion.”

“Please,” Kurzon snorted, “Big Brother would never doubt my loyalty to duty. We were raised by the same hard-nosed grandfather. Unohana-sensei and the others just kept me from developing that damn stick up the ass attitude.”

There was a sudden spike in Byakuya’s reiatsu, “I’ll have Renji make a formal apology as soon as he is able to stand again.”

“I’m sure the thrashing I gave him was punishment enough, but yeah make the pineapple grovel a bit,” Kurzon turned towards the balcony, “Oh, yeah she’s at the manor getting some training from gramps. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an old friend I can’t wait to see.”

Yamamoto watched the younger Kuchiki brother vanish before turning to Byakuya, “You seem to have taken that well.”

“Hmm,” Byakuya’s features quickly reset to their normal passiveness, “Kurzon is leading this assault on Seireitei, and you have been fully aware of it since the start. The decoy that exploded was intentionally made not to harm; they are a distraction from those intending to rescue Rukia. Though, why Kurzon would waste time visiting Sui-Feng is beyond me.”

Yamamoto couldn’t hide his surprise at where Byakuya’s assumption led, “I’m sure they have had plenty of time over the past three days to reminisce, not to mention the month prior to your brother’s return to Soul Society. Captain Sui-Feng is not the old friend he referred to.” Yamamoto allowed Byakuya to assimilate his words before continuing, “Your brother is going to remove a traitor, one of those who attacked him six years ago.”

Byakuya glared, “Head Captain, what do you need of me?”

“Ichimaru Gin,” Yamamoto frowned, “Find Jushiro and Shunsui, the three of you will apprehend him quietly. Along with the lieutenants of Squads three, five, and nine.”

“What of Captains Aizen and Tosen?” Byakuya was quickly making the connections now.

Yamamoto sighed, “Tosen, if he survives his encounter with your brother will be apprehended then. Aizen will be dealt with in ten days.”

Byakuya nodded, “I understand.”

**(Underground Prison Complex -Squad One)**

Gin sat calmly within the cell he’d been escorted to by three of his fellow captains. He had lingered near the first division following the meeting. Kira and he had been minding their own business when they were surrounded, and Kira was swiftly disarmed. Gin had left his own zanpakuto in their barracks, even though he could have carried it unnoticed.

Kira shifted from his position in his neighboring cell, “Captain, why were we arrested?”

“I’m not sure Kira, but I’m sure we’ll be released soon,” Gin’s eyes narrowed to slits. Aizen hadn’t been present at the meeting, and the situation wasn’t going as planned. Even so Kira was ignorant of anything regarding Aizen or their activities. Gin looked over his Lieutenant, they were actually not that different in ages, but Kira was not from Rukongai like him and Rangiku.

“What’s the meaning of this?” a female voice called out as footsteps approached the cells, “Where’s Captain Aizen, whatever’s happened he’ll tell you; you’re making a mistake.”

Gin’s brows rose as Momo was brought in; she had obviously put up a fight. The guards were holding her by the arms while a third kept Kira from approaching the cell door. They tossed the Fifth Squad lieutenant in with Kira then locked the door. Ichimaru noticed the Captain of Squad Thirteen frowning from the doorway, “That’s three of them, have the others located Hisagi yet?”

“No sir,” the guard who’d kept Kira back answered, “Last report stated he was in pursuit of one of the Ryoka. A large guy with shaggy hair over his eyes. From what I’ve heard Captain Kyoraku is going to get him.”

Jushiro’s frown deepened, “I see, what of Tosen?”

“His location is known,” the guard gulped, “He is doing battle with an unknown figure on Sokyoku Hill. The Stealth Forces are keeping the battle contained and preventing any interference.”

The Captain of the Thirteenth sighed as he turned away, “I see, perhaps I will check on Komamura. If he knows Tosen is doing battle, he may be tempting to intervene.”

From his cell Gin spoke up, “What’s going on Captain Ukitake? We are under attack and you have imprisoned me and two Lieutenants, and it sounds like you are planning on arresting a few more. There’s something you aren’t telling.”

Ukitake spoke without turning to him, “Ichimaru Gin, when was the last time you went to Central Chambers?”

Gin’s eyes widened at that; he’d gone to speak with Aizen there just before he left. Aizen was concerned about the sudden dispatch, especially that the orders he’d been passing off as Central 46 were being subverted. Sui-Feng should have reported that Kuchiki had given her powers to a human weeks ago. Instead she’d returned with an excuse that she couldn’t make contact.

Ukitake continued, “Right now you stand accused of murdering the members of Central 46. We don’t believe your Lieutenants were involved, but we know you didn’t act alone.”

Sweat began to form on Gin’s brow, “How?”

“When you try and murder a comrade, you should really make sure the deed is done,” From the shadowed doorway Gin’s former captain emerged. Shinji Hirako sighed, “Though, for you that isn’t something that seems problematic.”

“Captain?” Gin swallowed, “You’re not supposed to be here?”

Shinji smirked, “What Kurzon doesn’t know, can’t hurt me. Well much, the guy has a rather nasty left hook.”

“So, he’s the one?” Ukitake was now turned by to the room, “Head Captain was certain Tosen would be his contact.”

“Nah,” Shinji waved his hand disregarding the suggestion, “No way Kurzon’s that forgiving. I mean right after we found him, he was planning to come back here and rip Tosen to shreds. Only Yoruichi was able to make him see sense.” Shinji approached Gin’s cell then squatted so they were eye level, “but Gin here. He’s always been a bit of a mystery. I mean sure Kurzon’s protective of his comrades, but he wouldn’t even contemplate his former teammates were traitors as well. Means he knew something the rest of us didn’t.”

Gin’s jaw clenched, “Leave them out of this.” He glared at his former captain, “Kurzon promised their safety.”

“Hmm,” Shinji rubbed his chin, “Wouldn’t want to make him a liar.” The Vizard smirked, “Besides, why would I want to harm loyal Shinigami. Anyways, you’ll keep this little meeting quiet right Gin. Kurzon doesn’t know I’ve been communicating with Head Captain the past six years.”

Surprised dominated Gin’s face, “Since we attacked him?”

“Aye, someone had to report that he was dead. After I told Yamamoto’s thugs where to find what was left, he decided to cut us a break.” Shinji stood up, “If I had to guess, I’m one hundred percent sure the Head Captain was aware Kurzon was still breathing. Never let anything slip, but the fact the Squad Two captain kept trying to butter us up for info never got old.”

Gin’s head dropped as he realized what that meant, “Sui-Feng was aware of our actions?”

“Nope,” Shinji crossed his arms, “Couldn’t tell her, as long as Aizen had everyone under his power. We are aware of what would happen. Aizen can turn the entire Gotei against anyone who discovered him. That’s why we separated him from his place of power.”

Gin looked up at the grating sound from the neighboring cell. A grate in the ceiling opened as Tosen was tossed in, the grate slamming behind him. Gin moved to the bars separating them, “Hey, Kaname? You’re not looking so good.”

There was no response from the other fallen captain. Gin noticed his shallow breaths that were the only sign he was alive. Jushiro stepped forward, “Seems young Kurzon has finished exacting his personal justice.”

Shinji’s eyes widened, “Yep, and that’s my signal to get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, life and the holidays has been kind of all consuming. Also, trying to get chapters of my other stories done as well.
> 
> Next chapter will focus more on Ichigo and his friends trials and tribulations in Seireitei. Even though Gin and Tosen are locked up Aizen is still on the loose. Hisagi will also be avoiding capture to the best of his ability, though he may need a little help. Renji and our favorites from the Eleventh will also be running into a rather irate Ichigo.


	9. Seireitei Roundabout

**(Sokyoku Hill)**

Tosen arrived at the base of the execution stand as the unusual void approached. The blind Shinigami could normally sense those around him, but this entity was different. A void wrapped and suppressed a mass of reiatsu making it nearly impossible to detect. Anyone else would have missed it, but Tosen was not like everyone else.

Unlike Sajin who blended into the reishi surrounding him, this figure either created or possessed something that prevented his reiatsu to be felt. Tosen turned to the void, “I can tell you are there. Who are you? One of the ryoka?”

“Not quite,” the voice was muffled, but the sound triggered something in his memory. A sense of familiarity came as the voice continued, “Yet I have not been home in a number of years.”

“I see,” the voice snorted at his ironic statement, this entity knew he was blind, “Do we know each other?”

There was the sound of moving cloth followed by a humorless chuckle, “Come on Kaname, Suzumushi should be screaming your ear off by now.”

Tosen balked, “Kurzon?”

“That’s what I’ve been waiting six years to see,” he heard the sound of two blades leaving their scabbards, “to see that calm collected expression you never let drop crack. I should thank you Kaname, had a nice little vacation after you and your cohorts tried to end me.”

Taking a step back Tosen edged his hand to where Suzumushi would be, but then remembered his zanpakuto was still in his division office, “I am unarmed Kurzon.”

“I know Kaname,” he heard the blades tap against each other, “I’m just making sure we’re not interrupted. Unlike you, I do not stab people in the back.” He felt the familiar wave of nothingness that accompanied Kurzon’s shikai release, “There, now only we can manipulate reishi up here. Anyone else will just have to sit back and watch. Hope they enjoy the show.”

Tosen sighed, “While we are evenly matched in Kido, you have always been my superior in Hakuda and Shunpo. This will be difficult, but Lord Aizen demanded your life.”

“Yeah, his head will join yours soon enough,” Kurzon vanished from where he had been to reappear before Tosen, “Right after I beat every one of his secrets out of you.” Tosen barely had time to block as Kurzon brought down his leg in a heel drop. The ferocity of the strike nearly made Tosen miss the fact Kurzon’s reiatsu was no longer being contained and was no doubt visible to everyone in Seireitei.

**(Squad One Barracks)**

Chojiro looked towards the hill as Genshiro was helping their captain change from his paint stained haori, “It seems Kurzon has grown tired of hiding.”

“Hmph,” Yamamoto narrowed his gaze, “He has always been an impatient whelp. Let the captains and lieutenants play with the ryoka brats for a bit longer. It would be best if they were not in the way when Aizen returns for his execution.”

Genshiro nodded, “As you wish head captain, I will notify Squad Four to collect them and keep them secured.”

“Good,” Yamamoto turned to Chojiro, “Come Chojiro, I feel the need to stretch my legs.”

“Of course, captain,” Chojiro bowed, “I believe Kurosaki is still stumbling around near Squad Eleven.”

With that the two men departed leaving Genshiro to glance at the stack of paperwork he would be needing to finish in their stead.

**(Squad Two Barracks)**

Omaeda fell backwards as the reiatsu appeared. The four squad members accompanying him looked uneasily at their superior as he snapped at them, “You idiots knew, didn’t you?”

One of them muttered at quick, “Who’s the idiot?”

“Omaeda!” they all looked up to their captain who had appeared above them, “Get your fat ass off the ground.” With that she was gone.

One of the squad members sighed, “Thank the Soul King he’s back, maybe she’ll mellow out.”

“Not likely,” Saido spoke up from where he was lounging next to a tree, “She’ll be working you dogs twice as hard. Omaeda, you are looking a bit pale.”

“How long?” Omaeda swallowed, “How long has he been back?”

Saido rubbed his nose, “Considering the beat down he is giving to the Squad Nine’s captain. Not too long, why?”

“The captain has been acting peculiar for a couple weeks now,” Omaeda sighed, “She’s been sneaking off to the World of the Living more often.” He wiped the sweat from his brow and glared at the hill, “How dare that Kuchiki brat make our captain worry so long.”

Watching the lieutenant stomp off towards the hill Saido turned to one of the squad members, “Better go tell Squad Four to expect our lieutenant. He mouths off to Kuchiki, he’s going to be having a prolonged stay.”

**(Squad Three Barracks)**

The squad was in a state of confusion as both the Captain and Lieutenant had yet to return from the first. It was this confusion that Ryo and Mahana found themselves in the middle of. After Keigo detonated the paint he’d used to make Chizuru’s dolls look like them, they had scattered. Mahana had been the closest to Ryo so she had grabbed her friend’s hand before dashing from their hiding place.

Mahana frowned at the confused faces of the Shinigami surrounding them, “Well at least they aren’t attacking us yet?”

“Yet,” Ryo mused, “Um, could one of you tell us where we are?”

“You’re in Seireitei.” A blond Shinigami with a long braid answered.

Ryo glares at the Shinigami, “I know that, I mean which division are we in?”

“Third, and I am the third seat Riku Togakushi,” The Shinigami had collected himself under Ryo’s glare, “Who might you ladies be?”

Ryo smirked, “Guess since we aren’t already dead your captain isn’t home. Mahana, you want to test your powers on these guys. You haven’t got to show off yet.”

Stepping in front of her friend Mahana grinned, “Right, so you’re the strongest one here right Riku-kun?”

“Umm, yes, umm miss Mahana?” Riku looked unnerved having been addressed so informally by the ryoka.

Mahana nodded, “Good.” She pulled a bokken from over her shoulder, “Ryo, can I borrow a bit of your power?”

“Of course,” Ryo looked to the other Shinigami who had started to form a circle to keep them from escaping, “Just leave me enough to play tag with our new friends here.”

Mahana smirked as she felt the reiatsu transfer from her friend to her. She then smirked at Riku, “Riku-kun, do you mind if I borrow some of your power?”

This confused the third seat, as he had never had an opponent act so pleasantly, “Umm…”

“Got yah,” Mahana was suddenly engulfed in reiatsu, “Sorry Riku-kun, should have warned you. My power is leech. I ask for permission to borrow your power. Unless the first sound you make is no, I can take what I want. Ryo-chan knows this and made a condition, but I wouldn’t take all of her power because we are on the same side.”

Riku began to shake as he started feeling a wave of exhaustion, “What? Can’t keep my eyes open.”

Walking up to the swaying Shinigami, Mahana patted his cheek, “Take a nap Riku-kun, and when you wake up, I’ll have beaten up all your squad mates.”

**(Squad Four Barracks)**

Retsu smiled serenely as her squad was gathered awaiting instructions. She could already feel the sudden spike in reiatsu coming from the third division. The two ryoka that had suddenly appeared there seemed to be having fun playing with Gin’s leaderless squad. With a sigh she stood and took Minazuki from Isane, “I guess I will need to put a stop to that before we get overloaded with Eleventh.”

“Captain?” Isane’s question needed nothing more than her title.

“It seems two of the ryoka have taken advantage of Third Division’s unfortunate state. Ready a response squad and follow me there. Do not approach until I have brought the matter to a close.”

Isane nodded before looking toward the hill, “That’s, it can’t be.”

Smirking Retsu turned to leave, “Have a couple healers go to the underground prison. I have a feeling one of the new arrivals is going to be in need of treatment.”

**(Squad Five Barracks)**

The fifth seat had watched from the window of the division holding cells as Momo Hinamori had been apprehended and escorted away. He had been hoping they Captains would release him, but instead he had been left ignored as his fellow seated officers had swiftly joined him in the cells. The unseated members of the squad had been ordered to remain in their quarters until further notice.

So, when two ryoka ran through the ghost town of a division they had only paused long enough to question the lack of pursuit or attack. He had called to them to let them out, but a Second Division member appeared and directed the pair to leave.

They had shrugged and left without a word. The Onmitsukido member had then turned and glared at him. Aizen was so going to kill them when he got back.

**(Squad Six Barracks)**

Renji limped into the office after passing along the general orders to his squad. He had just sat down when Byakuya appeared in a blur of Shunpo with a glare, “Abarai, come to the manor we have something to discuss.”

“Captain?” Renji was questioning air as his superior had already vanished.

Picking up Zabimaru, he made his way toward the exit, but froze as he began feeling a pulsing reiatsu coming from the hill. He had only felt that particular reiatsu a few times in the past, there was only one person it could belong to. Rukia’s brother was back.

**(Squad Seven Barracks)**

Iba turned as Komamura entered the division barracks, “Captain, there is someone facing Captain Tosen on the hill. Shouldn’t we be going to assist?”

“I will not be interfering in that fight,” Komamura looked to the hill, and if Iba could see under the helmet he would guess his captain’s expression. The helmet turned towards him, “We should gather up the ryoka, they have played their part.”

“Their part?” Iba frowned, “Captain? What’s going on?”

Komamura patted the smaller man’s shoulder, “So much to explain and so little time. Come Tetsuzaemon, I will explain on the way.”

**(Squad Eight Barracks)**

“Ah, you finally made it,” Hisagi froze as Captain Kyoraku spoke from the roof. The ninth division lieutenant had been confronting a rather large ryoka that could shatter walls with his punches. Shunsui was laid back sipping sake. Ise stood at his side holding the bottle, “Told you Nanao-chan, if we just waited around, they would come to us.”

“Of course, Captain,” Ise narrowed her gaze at Hisagi, “Shuhei, ryoka boy, surrender now.”

“Nanao?” Shuhei was confused, “I’m sorry for entering the Eighth unannounced but I was trying to apprehend this ryoka.”

Shunsui chuckled, “We see that, but the old man has ordered your arrest so we would much appreciate it if you would come quietly. It is such a nice day, why should we spoil it with fighting.”

“Sensei said you were laid back,” the ryoka frowned like he was going to say more but did not.

Surprised Shunsui sat up, “Oh ho, you know of me. That means you have me at a disadvantage my young friend. We should properly introduce ourselves. I am Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the Eighth Division, this is my Lieutenant Nanao Ise.”

The ryoka nodded but kept them all in view, “Yasutora Sado.”

“Well, Sado-kun, who might this Sensei of yours be?” Just as he asked that a familiar reiatsu swept across them from the hill, “You have got to be joking.” Shunsui looked towards the hill, “Not that I would ever accuse Byakuya of lying, but I had my doubts.”

Nanao looked ready to run, “Kurzon? Captain?”

“Ah, yeah forgot to mention Byakuya said his baby brother was back in Seireitei, and still breathing,” Shunsui turned back to the pair below, “Guess playtime is over. Going to have to go teach my former pupil it is not nice letting your sensei think your dead.”

Chad’s eyes widened at that, “You taught Sensei?”

“Oh, he trained you did he,” Shunsui tipped his sugegasa back, “You don’t carry a sword so I’m guessing it is Hakuda he trained you in. Not my preferred field, I was one of his Zanjutsu masters.” Looking to his lieutenant he indicated Shuhei, “Get your fellow lieutenant, I’ll handle Sado-kun here.”

Shuhei turned towards Nanao, “Ryoka boy, you don’t stand a chance against Captain Kyoraku. Don’t like my chances against Nanao.”

“If we run, they will give chase,” Chad frowned, he had never run from a fight before.

“Tch, my captain is fighting I can feel it from here,” Shuhei grimaced, “I don’t know what’s going on or why they have turned against me. We need to retreat; my captain will find us after he is finished with his opponent.”

Shunsui chuckled, “Highly doubtful. Shuhei, the one your captain is fighting is also at the level of a captain. In fact, he should be the captain of the tenth. Little Shiro is probably having a fit by now.”

Nanao sighed, “I can tell from here Kurzon senpai it just toying with Captain Tosen. I wonder why, they were friends.”

With a shrug Shunsui leapt down to the courtyard, “Don’t know, but seeing as Tosen is also wanted for some reason we’ll just pick up whatever Kurzon leaves behind.”

As he approached the two fugitives a black sphere landed at his feet, and promptly exploded into a thick black cloud. From the opposite roof Ganju yell, “Hey, Chad, what did I tell you. You see a captain you run. Now hurry up.”

“Ganju?” Chad nodded, “Thanks.”

Shuhei noted Nanao moving to assist her captain so took the opportunity to follow the ryoka, “Hey I know somewhere we can hide, follow me. He quickly moved to take the lead.”

**(Squad Nine Barracks)**

Uryu and Orihime had snuck into a laundry room and stolen a set of Shinigami robes to use as a disguise. There had been only a few confused looks at the pair. One seated officer had approached and demanded to know where their zanpakuto were. Orihime had deftly responded that they were kido corps members and did not wear their zanpakuto openly.

Uryu grimaced at the robes he was wearing, “Can’t believe I have to stoop so low as disguising myself as one of them.”

“Hush Uryu,” Orihime scolded softly, “We are lucky their ninth seat didn’t request proof we were kido corps members.”

This was true as their disguises would have failed quickly as neither were able to use kido. Uryu frowned as he spotted a familiar form slinking towards them. Yoruichi in cat form was sashaying around the various squad members legs as they hurried about.

Seeing them she bound onto Orihime’s shoulder, “Finally found you two. Ganju and Chad ran into a bit of trouble, but they’ve got some back up from the Lieutenant of this squad.”

Uryu frowned, “Isn’t that dangerous, we don’t know if he is involved.”

“Probably not considering how confused he was when notified about the orders for his arrest.” Yoruichi glanced around, “This squad is in better shape than the Third and Fifth. Though Ryo and Mahana are now prisoners of the Fourth.”

“They’ve been captured,” Orihime exclaimed, but Uryu covered her mouth before she drew attention to them. Once Uryu released her she continued, “What happened?”

“From what my sources have informed me Mahana used her powers after Ryo landed them right in the middle of the Third Division. She can’t contain the reiatsu she steals from others, so she became a beacon to anyone not already focusing on Kurzon’s little demonstration.”

Uryu frowned, “What about the others?”

“Mizuiro and Michiru have successfully infiltrated the twelfth using their powers. Nobody there will question their lack of zanpakuto. Thankfully, the clown and his daughter are both wandering Seireitei for some reason. Keigo and Chizuru are playing with the tenth after they got turned around at the fifth. Tatsuki is currently training with her grandfather and Ichigo is playing tag with the eleventh division.”

Orihime looked to Uryu, “Should we go help the others?”

Uryu looked toward the hill where Kurzon’s reiatsu had receded to a normal, not fighting level, “Let’s go meet up with Chad and Ganju. Like to ask this Lieutenant a few questions.”

“Agreed,” Yoruichi said, “Besides I need to go help Ichigo and it would be best if you two stopped lingering around here.” The cat scrutinized their uniforms, “Where did you get those disguises anyway?”

“The laundry room, why?” Uryu looked his over, “Is there a problem?”

Yoruichi began looking around, “Has anyone spoken to either of you?”

“Yeah, we told their ninth seat we were part of the kido corps.” Orihime frowned, “is that a problem?”

“Run, now.” Yoruichi leapt from the girl’s shoulder and began leading them through the division, “Those uniforms belong to Twelfth Division.”

“Hehe, I told you this would work Nemu,” Mayuri appeared in the path ahead of them, “Leaving a few of my tracker embedded uniforms laying around waiting for the ryoka to pick them up.”

Nemu stood emotionlessly next to her captain, “Ingenious captain.” Before Mayuri could say anymore his Lieutenant plunged her dagger into his forehead causing his body to destabilize and melt into a nearby sewer drain, “Sorry father but head captain’s orders supersede your own.”

Yoruichi froze, “Nemu?”

“Pardon lady Shihoin, but I must apprehend these ryoka and escort them to the First Division,” Nemu was stopped in her tracks as Byakuya appeared slamming a fist into her stomach, “Captain Kuchiki?”

Byakuya frowned as he set the lieutenant down gently on the ground, “This is for your own good.” He looked over his shoulder, “I am preoccupied dealing with an injured subordinate. You should take this opportunity to flee.”

“Thanks, Bya-bo,” Yoruichi looked to the teens, “Come on, with Nemu out it will give us more time with Mayuri out of the picture.”

Uryu paused, “Didn’t she just kill him?”

“No,” Byakuya answered, “Captain Kurotsuchi is not so easily dispatched. He is already on his way back to his division to be reconstituted. He requires Nemu to accomplish that procedure though as she is the only one, he trusts with the secret to it.”

“Then let us take Nemu-san,” Uryu responded, “That’ll keep him out of our hair for longer than you are dropping her off at the fourth.”

Byakuya paused in thought before simply stepping away from the fallen lieutenant, “Any harm befalls her, I will not protect you from Mayuri’s reprisal. Even without her he will eventually reconstitute.”

“Understood,” Uryu picked up the unconscious lieutenant, “Though, I must ask? Why are you helping us?”

“I am only following orders,” with that Byakuya vanished.

**(Squad Ten Barracks)**

Toshiro had been surprised by the sudden reiatsu surge from his former superior that he dropped his guard. Now Matsumoto was standing between him and the two ryoka. He was stuck to the ground by some sort of sticky glue, “What is this?”

The male ryoka carried a bunch of art supplies and seemed able to weaponize them. He was obviously the source of the paint splattering head captain. The boy began drawing something in a notebook, “Let’s see, Mizuiro said you have an ice type zanpakuto and your lieutenant has an ash type.” He turned to his teammate the girl had strings coming from her fingers and had made several of his squad member attack their fellows.

“Chizuru?” the girl looked to him, “I know we promised Sensei not to harm the brat, but just embarrassing him in front of his subordinates isn’t really harming him right.”

“Who are you calling a brat?” Toshiro growled, “I’m over fifty years old.”

Chizuru flicked her hand causing a couple of attached squad members to make twitch in awkward ways, “Yeah, yeah, and Sensei is even older than that.”

“Keigo, Chizuru,” they both froze as Kurzon dropped between them and the Captain and Lieutenant, “Where are the others?”

Keigo grimaced as Chizuru answered, “Um, we kind of got split up following our distraction.”

Kurzon glared at Keigo and pointed at Toshiro, “Release him, now, and erase whatever you drew in your notebook.”

“Aww, but Sensei,” Keigo turned the notebook to the three Shinigami revealing he had drawn Rangiku and Toshiro kissing in a rather inappropriate way.

Kurzon paled along with his former teammates. Using Shunpo he dragged Keigo out of earshot before returning. They could see Keigo make a few aghast facial expressions before hurriedly erasing his drawing and tearing up the page for good measure.

Once they had returned Rangiku grimaced, “Senpai? What was so bad about the drawing, it was just a picture.”

Shaking his head Kurzon sighed, “Keigo infuses ink, paint, clay, adhesives, basically any kind of art supply with his reiatsu and can make it do what he wills. Anything he draws he can make happen, to a certain degree. The larger the task the more power it takes and the more taxing it is on him.”

Toshiro paled once more, “So your saying if he had not erased that image? He could have made me and Rangiku?” teal eyes narrowed on the ryoka, “Once I get free, I’ll destroy you.”

“Alright, enough of that Toshiro,” Kurzon easily pulled the smaller Shinigami free of the glue, much to the white haired shinigami’s displeasure, “I don’t need your assistance Senpai. In fact, what are you even doing here?”

“Collecting these two,” he indicated the ryoka, “Unohana-sensei has collected two of them and head captain wants the rest turned over to her.”

Toshiro growled, “I meant in Seireitei in general. You were supposedly dead and now you suddenly show up after six years and beat Tosen to within an inch of his life. What’s really going on here?”

“He can’t tell you,” Sui-Feng appeared between the two ryoka quickly cutting the strings the girl was using on the squad ten members, “Orders from head captain. Tenth Division is to remain within their division until further notice.”

Toshiro realized this was news to Kurzon when his former superior frowned, “I understand, we will await further instructions.”

Kurzon stepped toward Sui-Feng, “I vouched for them, why are they being treated like the others?”

“Head Captain’s orders,” Sui-Feng glanced at Toshiro and Rangiku before grabbing Kurzon’s hand, “Trust me on this, as I have trusted you.”

Kurzon nodded before turning to his former teammates, “I’ll explain everything when I can.” He turned to Keigo, “Not a word understood”

Keigo nodded as he and Chizuru were escorted away by a pair of Second Squad members.

**(Squad Eleven Barracks)**

Zaraki had laughed when he felt Kurzon’s reiatsu, “Knew the kid was tougher than that.” He turned to face the unknown Shinigami who’d been lingering around his division the last few days, “You know kid hiding between my and the old man’s reiatsu was pretty clever. We’re probably the only two who could conceal you from everyone else.”

“Yeah, I was told you had a horrible sense of direction,” Ichigo stood over the unconscious forms of Ikkaku and Yumichika, though only Ikkaku was actually unconscious, “Guess I kept getting myself turned around here.”

“Nah,” Kenpachi grinned maliciously, “You were looking for a someone worth your time to actually fight. When you’re as strong at the two of us, there are so few who can measure up. Seems my favorite sparring partner is back, and he is definitely ready for a fight. That, or he hasn’t found Second Squad’s captain yet and is frustrated.”

Ichigo blanched, “What are you talking about?”

Zaraki growled, “Hell no am I having to explain that to you. Had a hard-enough time when Retsu made me give the talk to Hanataro, made her promise to handle Yachiru when she’s older.”

Gulping Ichigo realized what the monster in front of him was talking about, “Wait, you got two kids?”

Chuckling Zaraki scratched his head, “Technically yes, but we gave our boy up for adoption. Neither of us were what you would call fit parents at the time. Yachiru came along latter, Retsu should have kept her but thought she would make me a better person. Not so sure of that.”

“Great, are there any normal families in this place?” Ichigo held zangetsu at the ready, “I mean even mine is kind of strange.”

Letting out a boisterous laugh Kenpachi drew his zanpakuto, “Kid you don’t know the half of it. Well, enough talking. You knocked out Ikkaku, and by now you’ve recovered enough to at least be entertaining.” He turned to Yumichika, “Hey, Yumi, get up and take Ikkaku to Retsu so she can patch him up.”

Jumping up Yumichikia smiled brightly, “Of course captain,” the fourth seat turned to Yachiru, “Lieutenant, I leave the Captain in your care. Make sure he doesn’t go overboard.”

Yachiru laughed, “Your funny Yumi, Kenny and Carrot top are going to have fun playing. You just get cue ball fixed up like Kenny said.”

“Of course, Lieutenant,” Yumichika slung Ikkaku over his shouler, “Oh, right, Ichigo, don’t hold back like you did with Ikkaku. If you do Captain will kill you.”

“Thanks, Yumichika,” Ichigo grinned as he turned back to Zaraki, “but I’ve been looking forward to this fight. Sensei said that if I couldn’t beat the current Kenpachi, I would not stand a chance against that guy.”

Zaraki frowned, “Is that so, not sure how I like being your gage at facing someone else.”

“You like being the center of your opponent’s attention,” Ichigo popped his neck as he shifted his stance, “Don’t worry, you have my full attention Kenpachi Zaraki. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I’m from Karakura Town, and I will save Rukia Kuchiki.”

Smirking Zaraki pulled back the top of his shihakusho, “In that case I’ll give you a free hit.”

Within moments Yachiru sprung away from the two surging reiatsu, landing on a nearby roof, “Kenny?” She was concerned he had finally found someone stronger than himself.

“Well what do we have here,” She turned to see the Head Captain and his Lieutenant arrive.

“Gramps?” She gave a quick bow before taking the candy the Head Captain produced from his sleeve, “What are you doing here?”

Yamamoto looked down at the combatants, “I felt Zaraki preparing for a fight and figured I would make sure he did not get carried away. I have ordered the ryoka be taken in alive after all.”

Yachiru rubbed the back of her head, “Kenny is having a lot of fun with Ichi-nii, but they are both getting a bit tired.”

Looking down they could see the state of the two combatants. Zaraki was supporting a steadily bleeding gash running from his left shoulder to his right hip and his left arm hung limp with blood running down his hand. Ichigo had two gashes across his back, forming a cross while another bleeding as all head wounds do over his left eye.

Chojiro sighed, “This goes much longer I think we may need a new Kenpachi.”

“Agreed,” Yamamoto was about to step in but was halted by Yachiru, “What are you doing?”

“Sorry Gramps but you can’t interfere,” Yachiru looked up pleading, “Ichi-nii needs to prove he can beat Kenny. He wants to save Rukia-nee, he has to prove his strength.”

As they watched both combatants collapsed, but Ichigo was able to stay on his knees compared to Zaraki. The Kenpachi was laying on his back staring at the sky above. The three observers alighted to the space between the pair. Chojiro noticed a Squad Four medic lurking in the shadows, “Boy they need medical treatment now.”

“Uh, it’s over,” the young medic stumbled out, “Ah, Captain Zaraki?”

Yachiru began jumping up and down, “Hanataro, hurry up.”

“Right,” the young medic began using healing kido on the fallen Captain, but was halted by his large hand blocking him, “Help him first kid, haven’t had a fight like that since her. Hey, Old Man, he’s Isshin’s brat?”

Yamamoto nodded to his subordinate, “He is, are you really alright Zaraki?”

“Kid did a number on me that’s for sure. Let my pride get ahead of me, never met someone since her and you that could actually cut me.” Zaraki chuckled, “Next time I won’t make that mistake.”

Yamamoto turned to where Ichigo knelt, Hanataro and Yachiru were trying to convince the teen that it would be easier to treat his wounds if he would lay down. Ichigo grunted, “Not while that maniac is still conscious. I won’t lose to him.”

Chojiro placed a hand on Ichigo who tensed, “You have won Kurosaki, Kenpachi is unable to stand at the moment and unless you are intending to end Zaraki’s life there is nothing more you can do. While I would call this fight a draw you seem to have the upper hand.”

“Sensei said,” Ichigo grunted in pain, “Have to beat Zaraki to have a chance against that man.”

“Umm, Ichi-nii,” Yachiru frowned, “Who yah talking about, what man?”

Ichigo began to pitch forward, as his consciousness waned, “Sensei’s brother.”

Hanataro frowned as he gently began working on the cross shaped wound on the orange haired teen’s back, “Umm, so who’s his Sensei?”

Kenpachi laughed, “Should have known,” the others turned to the bloodthirsty captain, “Kid boasting about saving Kuchiki’s sister. His teacher had to be Kurzon. That means he’s aiming at that pompous prick Byakuya.”

“That fight will have to wait,” Yamamoto’s eyes narrowed as he felt the presence approaching Seireitei, “Chojiro, you and these two see that Zaraki and Kurosaki get left in Unohana’s care then summon the remaining captains to another meeting.”

“Of course, Head Captain.”

**(Squad Twelve Barracks)**

Akon watched as his Captain’s liquified form entered the containment vessel used to ensure he was entirely present before the reconstitution procedure began. Mayuri’s voice came over the speaker, “Akon where is that troublesome daughter of mine?”

“I’m not sure Captain,” Akon sighed, “She has yet to return and usually she is here awaiting your return.”

Mayuri grumbled, “Seeing as it was, she who did this to me, I would not doubt her reluctance in speeding my return to my normal state. Hmph, I will teach her a lesson for this insubordination. How dare she follow that fool Yamamoto’s commands over my own. Akon, has the bio scan been completed?”

“Yes ser, and it appears that nighty three percent of your biomass has returned. I could begin the reconstitution procedure if you could guide me through it.” Akon moved to the controls, “I have seen Nemu do it enough times to know part of it.”

Mayuri’s voice grumbled, “Wait, nighty three is not acceptable. Something important might not have arrived yet. I would hate to lose something important like my cheery disposition.”

“Of course, Captain,” Akon turned to the door where Rin waited, “In that case I could have Rin give you a status report on our ongoing projects.”

“Yes, that would be most satisfying,” the voice turned a tad more pleasant, “Come in Rin, Akon there is some candy in the second drawer.”

Above the lab where Mayuri was waiting to be reconstituted Rukia Kuchiki stood awaiting her transfer to the penance cells. The collar around her neck kept her from using reiatsu but not from sensing it. She had felt her brother’s rather dramatic revelation as well as his shikai release that had cancelled out much of the equipment utilized by the research and development department. It had been a sneaky means to liberate their fellow Shinigami from Aizen’s control.

She turned as the door to the room opened and a pair of Shinigami entered, they were a strange pair as one was looking worriedly at a phone, “We need to hurry. From what my information on him says, it only takes an hour for him to fully reconstitute.”

“Well it’s not my fault they moved her from that operating lab to this holding area,” Rukia blinked as the second Shinigami who while male had the voice of a teen girl.

“Umm, who are you two? What are you doing in here?” Rukia questioned as she backed away from the pair.

The pair looked to her happily, the one with the girl’s voice exclaimed as he approached, “Rukia we’re here to rescue you.”

“Umm, why I don’t know either of you?” Rukia backed further away.

The one with the phone laughed as he realized something, “Michiru, stop your freaking her out.”

“Michiru?” Rukia blinked as she looked at the other one a bit closer, “Mizuiro?”

“Yep,” The Shinigami who was really Michiru said, “We’re borrowing the forms of the guys sent to escort you to your prison cell. Do not worry we did not hurt them. Mizuiro just made them take a little nap with his sheep counting app.”

The Mizuiro Shinigami held up his phone, “They’ll be asleep until the alarm on my phone sounds in a couple minutes.”

Rukia smiled, “You are getting pretty good with that.” She turned to Michiru, “What is your power exactly?”

“I can manipulate reiatsu to mimic others, camouflage, and make doubles to confuse my opponents.” Michiru explained happily, “Your brother says me and Mahana are like polar opposites I’m a chameleon while she is a leech.”

Rukia frowned, “Did big brother send you to get me out?”

“Not exactly,” Mizuiro laughed nervously, “We were supposed to stay away from twelfth at all costs but after we got split up we found ourselves nearby and when I did an info search we learned they had yet to transfer you. So, we figured it would be better to ask forgiveness later than try and ask permission.”

With a sigh Rukia indicated the red collar around her neck, “You two need to escape while you have a chance. I will only slow you down with this on.”

Mizuiro’s expression hardened, “Rukia, we may not have the best offensive powers, but Michiru and I haven’t been training to just give up. Besides, with us it will be harder for anyone in pursuit. If Ichigo busted in here he’d have half the Seireitei on him in a second.”

“Kind of surprised he hasn’t busted in here already,” Michiru frowned, “him and Tatsuki have been in Seireitei three whole days.”

This surprised Rukia, she had sensed Ichigo’s reiatsu battling Captain Zaraki’s but both had vanished a few minutes ago, “I told Ichigo to stay away.”

“Yeah, have you met Ichigo,” Mizuiro laughed, “He went through some brutal training to get his powers back and then went through some even more brutal training with your brother so he would be ready the next time he faced your elder brother.” Mizuiro’s phone began buzzing, “Ah oh, we need to go I set a positioning warning on all the Captains. We know the Captain of the twelfth is back in his division, but my intel app says he is incapacitated. Not sure who this Ginrei Kuchiki is, was not part of our briefing. Is he a relative of yours?”

Rukia paled, “Grandfather, why is he coming here?”

**(Squad Thirteen Barracks)**

Jushiro watched as his old colleague escorted his subordinate and two unidentified Shinigami into his division, “Ginrei-sama, I was not expecting company today.”

“I have little doubt of that,” Ginrei motioned to his granddaughter and the two following her, “Genryusai tasked me with moving Rukia to someplace safe. I could think of nowhere safer than with her own Captain.”

“Understandable, and I thank you for securing Rukia’s release from the twelfth division, but who are these two with her?” Jushiro scrutinized the pair, “Their faces belong to members of Squad Two, but they are wearing uniforms of the twelfth.”

Ginrei chuckled, “Yes, it seems the ryoka were clever enough to switch into Shinigami robes to disguise themselves, but they were defeated by Mayuri’s ingenious mind. The clown scattered twelfth division uniforms across the other divisions. Since the ryoka cannot tell the subtle differences between division uniforms they stuck out.”

Rukia turned to one of the pair, “Michiru, you can drop the disguise we’re safe here.”

Jushiro was surprised when the voice of a young girl answered and the two Shinigami vanished to reveal two humans, he could tell from their reiatsu they were not Shinigami, “Amazing, can you mimic anyone?”

Blushing Michiru nodded, “As long as I can feel their reiatsu and make physical contact. I scared our friend Keigo a few days ago by mimicking our homeroom teacher.”

The boy stepped up and held a device towards Jushiro, “Hmm, Captain it says here you arrested Captain Ichimaru, his lieutenant and fifth squad lieutenant Momo Hinamori today.”

Jushiro blinked in surprise, “Yes, but that should not be of public record yet. How did you know this?”

“I’m Mizuiro, and my power is kind of suited to intel gathering. My phone can track a target’s movements and extrapolate information based on movements.” Mizuiro frowned, “Damn it, Shinji disobey and came into Seireitei. Kurzon is going to be terribly upset.”

“You know both Kurzon and Shinji?” Jushiro frowned, “Your assault on Seireitei you know of our traitors?”

Mizuiro tapped his chin as he was thinking, “Well not everything, we were supposed to be a distraction force so our Shinigami friends could move in, kick butt, and rescue Rukia. After rescuing Rukia we were supposed to withdraw to our world and let the adults handle the bad guys.”

Michiru picked up the story, “But things went wrong. The group that came in through the barrier got scattered and our friend Keigo made the explosion too big, and when Head Captain shielded himself, we got split up. Now four of our friends have been captured.”

“Your friends are safe in the Fourth Division’s care,” Jushiro revealed, “Perhaps over tea you could tell me everything that is going on. I am not usually one that is kept in the dark on such matters.”

Rukia nodded, “Of course Captain.”

Ginrei turned to his granddaughter, “I must leave you now. Tatsuki was meditating when I left, and I would not wish Byakuya to happen upon her alone. Even if he now knows your brother is alive, I am unsure he will realize they share blood, he has been out of sorts since your failed to report in on time.”

They watched Ginrei depart before moving to a more secure room.

**(Kuchiki Manor)**

Tatsuki leaned against her aunt’s tombstone, “Why can’t I hear your name?” she glared at the zanpakuto resting on her lap, “Your having a good laugh aren’t you.”

“You are having difficulty,” She jumped at the sound of her uncle’s voice.

Immediately she took a defensive stance, “How did you sneak up on me?”

Byakuya stood imperiously, “There is more than one way to hide one’s presence.” Byakuya turned his head slightly, “Though that in itself is a sign of our kinship. Our reiatsu does not clash as it expects to be in close proximity. As you can imagine there was quite the adjustment period when we adopted Rukia.”

Knowing both fighting and escape were futile Tatsuki relaxed her stance, “So, who told you?”

“My brother of course confirmed it, but after realizing he still lived. Well it did not take a massive amount of deductive reasoning. Your age and the beating Kurzon gave to Renji.” Byakuya frowned, “I will have him make a formal apology of course.”

“Isn’t that a bit hypocritical uncle,” Tatsuki fumed, “So what the pineapple cut me, would you make him apologize if I were the kid of some random exile?”

Byakuya glared, “No, but in Soul Society there is a particular hierarchy that must be followed. Even as an unrecognized and illegitimate daughter of my younger brother you hold more standing in this world than my Lieutenant. Especially as he is from Rukongai.”

“Yeah, and where is my place in that hierarchy?” Tatsuki pointed her zanpakuto at her uncle, “To be quiet and obedient, to follow the whims of pompous pricks like you?”

“Definitely your father’s daughter,” Byakuya mused, “Foul mouthed and railing against the status quo.” Byakuya frowned as he felt Zaraki and another reiatsu rise then fall, “So he lived?”

Tatsuki gulped, “Yeah, and he is looking for a rematch. You know, to pay you back for the whole shattered soul sleep. Can’t believe I’m related to someone so self-righteous.”

“I was acting to restore Rukia’s honor,” Byakuya stepped forward threateningly, “That boy stole her powers, there is not way she would willing give them to a human.”

Unabashed Tatsuki stepped forward and poked her Uncle in the chest with each of her arguments, “Ichigo got in Rukia’s way while fighting a hollow, she was injured, and I was too far away to intercede. If she did not give him her powers, the both of them and Ichigo’s family would have been eaten. To top it off Ichigo is like me his father is also a Shinigami.”

Byakuya frowned, “I had suspected as much after meeting him. It does not change the fact that Rukia’s life has been forfeit due to the actions of that boy.”

“You would actually let them go through with it?” Tatsuki was surprised, “You’d let them kill your own sister.”

“It is the sentence passed by the Central Chambers,” Byakuya avoided eye contact, “I am sworn to uphold the law of Seireitei.”

“What if those laws have been perverted,” both turned to find Ginrei standing at the entrance to the clearing, “Would you continue to abide by orders passed down by a corrupt system. The grandsons I raised were smarter than this Byakuya.”

Byakuya frowned, “After Hisana’s death I swore to never again disobey our laws and customs.”

“Sometimes we need to look past such things,” Ginrei crossed his arms, “Like you did with those two ryoka and Yoruichi today.”

“I was only ordered to hinder Captain Kurotsuchi from being restored.” Byakuya turned so his back was to both his grandfather and niece, “I followed my orders, allowing the ryoka to abscond with Lieutenant Kurotsuchi only furthered my orders.”

Ginrei stepped further into the clearing, “Grandson? Who ordered Captain Kurotsuchi’s incapacitation?” Pulling a scroll from his shihakusho Byakuya angled it so his grandfather could see the seal, “The Royal Guard.”

“Head Captain relayed the orders to Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, but I was ordered directly,” Byakuya frowned, “Something has drawn their attention.”

“Have you informed your brother?” Ginrei had suspicions ever since Kurzon’s captaincy was blocked.

Byakuya gave a negative response, “I was ordered following apprehending Ichimaru, and have not crossed paths with Kurzon since he appeared in the Head Captain’s office. He was busy dealing with Captain Tosen then vanished afterwards.”

“Dad’s good at only showing up where he’s needed,” Tatsuki mused, “or when he’s worried about someone.”

“Like now,” Kurzon dropped next to her, “I figured it best I come before either of you really insulted the other.”

Byakuya quirked a brow, “Your daughter has inherited your temperament. As well as your recklessness.”

“Again, with that recklessness,” Tatsuki threw her hands up, “Will someone please explain.”

“Later, once we have returned order to the Seireitei,” Ginrei mused, “For now we should continue your training. Byakuya and Kurzon can find another location to speak.”

Byakuya nodded, “Of course,” he glanced back toward Tatsuki, “Niece, you cannot force your zanpakuto to reveal itself to you. It is a part of you and will come when you are truly ready.” Byakuya then vanished in a blur of shunpo.

“Hate to agree with him but he’s right,” Kurzon, “See you soon,” She watched her father vanish, but could sense they were both not far away.

Ginrei stepped to her side, “Now that they are no longer interrupting let us get back to your meditation.”

“Right,” Tatsuki moved to sit next to Hisana’s grave marker once more but paused, “Grandfather, when did Uncle Byakuya and dad achieve Shikai?”

“They were both quite young,” Ginrei rubbed his chin, “Byakuya threw himself into his lessons following the deaths of their parents. Kurzon though was a quiet and contemplative child. His abilities manifested themselves early on and I was forced to seek assistance in dealing with them.”

“Abilities?” Tatsuki frowned, “You mean his telepathy? I only know he used it once when I first gained my Shinigami powers. I was afraid when I first separated from my body without a chain of fate. Dad calmed me down and coaxed me out of my hiding place.”

“We call it Soul Sight here, but yes that is the ability I am talking about,” Ginrei sighed, “He can read not just a person’s mind but their very soul. He can even converse with another’s zanpakuto if they are willing. I have known only one other with this ability.”

Tatsuki was surprised the ability was so rare, “Who?”

Ginrei bowed his head, “My own father.”

**(Manor Roof)**

“So that is what happened," Byakuya finished listening to his brother’s account of the past six years, “Why would he target Rukia? He believed you are dead and no longer able to interfere with his plans.”

Kurzon frowned, “You really have to ask? It’s a political move to render you powerless. Rukia’s actions while done out of desperation and having just cause to do as she did. Aizen had control over Central Chambers, or more accurately he was Central Chambers. Her being found guilty and given the harshest sentence would look badly at our house.”

Byakuya nodded in agreement, “He could have stripped the Kuchiki of their standing. Do you think he was behind the fall of the Shibas?”

“It is a possibility,” Kurzon turned to the gate where a figure with impossibly red hair was making their way to the manor, “What the hell is he doing here?”

“I summoned him of course,” Byakuya glared down at his lieutenant, “He will make a formal apology for striking a member of our family.”

“Yeah,” Kurzon looked doubtful, “That’s not going to save him from the beatdown Tatsuki is planning to dish out.”

**(Back with Tatsuki)**

Tatsuki opened her eyes and immediately frowned. She was back in her stepfather’s dojo, but something was off. The wall of windows that led out on the street of Karakura Town was instead showing a field of sakura trees. The petals were a shade of dark red unlike the classic pink. “Raion?”

“Finally you heard me,” She turned to find what looked like a lion sitting behind her, but it’s mane was made of red cherry blossoms and it had dragon wings and tail, "Let us show them our power.”

The three Kuchiki men and Renji were the first to feel the spike in reiatsu. Only Ginrei heard her call out, “Ignite the will, Raion!”

Ginrei stood in amazement as his grandsons and the current Six Division Lieutenant arrived. Renji was the first to speak, “What’s happening?”

“Knew she had it her,” Kurzon went to draw his zanpakuto.

He was halted by Byakuya, “Renji, my niece has just achieved Shikai. Let us see if Zabimaru can draw out her potential.”

With his hand on the hilt of Zabimaru, Renji paled, “Niece? I’m confused?”

“Hey pineapple,” they all turned to Tatsuki who was now wielding two wakizashi in a reverse hold. The swords guards wrapped around her fists with small spikes, “I’ve been looking forward to a rematch.”

“Have we met?” Renji glanced to the vaguely familiar Shinigami standing next to his Captain, “Wait, Captain?”

Byakuya closed his eyes in irritation, “Your apology will be in the form of allowing her to test those swords. Good luck Renji.”

His Captain’s brother nodded, “He’s going to need more than luck.”

**(Forth Division Medical Unit)**

Unohana frowned as the badly charred body of Lieutenant Abarai was carted into the Coordinated Relief Station. Between the number of Third Division and Eleventh Division members already coming in along with a group of Tenth Division who had been escorted in by Second Division. They were already running at max capacity.

“Captain?” Isane frowned, “Captain Byakuya dropped him off at the door, and requests you keep this off the record. Apparently, it was a training accident and his opponent was unaware her zanpakuto is a fire type.”

“Really,” Retsu smiled, “How interesting, see to Lieutenant Abarai then place him with our other unofficial patient. They can keep each other company.”

“Right Captain,” Isane turned to Hanataro, “Seventh seat, come with me. It’s about time you checked your patient anyway.”

Hanataro jumped up from where he had been restocking kits, “Right away Lieutenant.”

Watching the pair guide the stretcher down the hall the Captain’s kind smile melted into a look of irritation. Turning to a door labled Zaraki, and do not disturb. She entered, closing the door with a slam. “What kind of idiot?”

“Nice to see you too Retsu,” Zaraki groused from the hospital bed he was strapped to. Mayuri’s latest creation was used to restrain the juggernaut of a Captain, “I would stand, but you seem to have had me tied up.”

Retsu glared at him, “You’d be halfway to your own division if we did not restrain you. We need you at optimal condition for what is to come. I told you not to go overboard.”

“You’re one to speak,” Zaraki indicated the scar on his face, “Your tagalong student has a student of his own. Kid is good. Did you know he’s a Shiba?”

“I did,” Retsu sighed, “Don’t scare my squad members for an hour and I will contemplate releasing you.”

Zaraki growled, “Come on Retsu just let me borrow Hanataro and I promise I’ll listen to the kid’s instructions.”

“Our son is not your personal medic Zaraki,” Retsu turned to the door, “besides, he has other patients under his care.”

**(Utility Room)**

Ichigo pushed himself up on his elbows, the low light from the single bulb cast the room in shadows. He had been undisturbed since Hanataro and Yachiru brought him here under the guidance of Captain Unohana. Barely conscious he had seen the Captain give him a kind smile before ordering him not to move from this spot. Something instinctual told him to not try her patience.

He had been alone in the semi dark for so long he was startled when the door opened. Hanataro entered first pushing the door open with his foot before him and an Amazon guided a stretcher into the room. They set the new arrival down, but Ichigo couldn’t see the person’s face. The man’s reiatsu was familiar but he just could not place it, “Who’s that?”

The Amazon turned to him, “You should be resting Kurosaki, going blade to blade against Captain Zaraki and surviving it a feat unto itself.”

Ichigo moved to scratch his head but moving his arms was rather painful, “Yeah, Sensei made it seem a bit easier than it really was.”

The Amazon smirked, “Kurzon and Zaraki have a rather amusing past. Before he was Captain of the Eleventh, he was a near do well out in Rukongai. Our Captain was sent to quell him, and she took Kurzon with her. When they came back Kurzon was able to make doppelgangers of Ikkaku and Yumichika. What only a few of us know though is he could also create one of Zaraki.”

“You know Sensei?” Ichigo balked, “and how that ability works?”

With a nod the Amazon turned to the figure on the stretcher as Hanataro readied another futon, “We grew up together here in the Fourth. He was horrible at healing kido, but good at the combat type. He was also training with Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku, but mostly lived at the Fourth.”

“Big brother Seinosuke said he enjoyed the quiet and if it got too noisy, he just stayed at the Thirteenth,” Hanataro chuckled, “but that was long before I joined.”

The blue-haired Amazon nodded, “Now, we should probably get to treating Lieutenant Abarai before he regains consciousness. Renji has always been a difficult patient.”

“Wait,” Ichigo focused on the figure’s head and recognized the red hair, it was no longer held up, so he no longer looked like a pineapple, “He’s the lieutenant of the Sixth. What happened to him?”

“We’re not sure,” Hanataro shrugged, “Captain Kuchiki deposited him here and told Lieutenant Kotetsu to keep it out of the logs. The Captains sometimes request that when it involves training accidents.”

The Amazon frowned, “Actually it is code for training accident. Seated officers, especially Lieutenants will try and sneak a look when they hear others have been to see us. Not recording training accidents helps with keeping the infighting to a minimum and reduces our workload.”

Ichigo smirked, “Tatsuki must have really worked him over, just surprised that Byakuya let her.”

“You know who did this?” the Amazon, which from her badge Ichigo realized is Lieutenant Kotetsu, “Was it one of your fellow ryoka?”

“Sort of,” Ichigo sighed, “Tatsuki is like me, another Shinigami born in the World of the Living. She was still working on Shikai when we separated because of my uncontrolled reiatsu it was safer if I did not hang around while she trained.” Ichigo noted the healing burns under the light of the kido spells, “Now, I think it was safer for me to not have been there.”

After finishing their treatment of the unconscious Lieutenant and Hanataro promising to bring them both some food soon, the two medics departed. Ichigo was alone with the unconscious Shinigami for only a few minutes before he awoke with a start, “No more!”

Ichigo glared at him, “Hey, pineapple this is a hospital, I think, people are trying to rest.”

“Why you,” Renji turned to Ichigo but paused after recognizing him, “You? How are you here, I thought Captain killed you?”

“I got better,” Ichigo huffed, “Oh, and before you start looking, they took our zanpakuto. Hanataro said it was their policy with difficult and stubborn patients.”

Renji groaned, “Yeah, I’m aware. I just got out of here a couple days ago after the beat down Captain’s brother gave me. If him or that girl had just told us who they were. Damn, Captain is probably furious with me.”

“Obviously,” Ichigo indicated his current state, “He let Tatsuki use you for a training dummy. Not that there is much difference.”

“Hey, you’re one to talk, how did you end up in here?” Renji glared, “Bet some unseated officer got you.”

Ichigo laughed, “Half the Eleventh Division is in here because of me, along with their Captain and third seat.”

Renji choked on air, “You beat Ikkaku and Captain Zaraki. You have to be pulling my leg.”

“In all honesty,” Ichigo looked down, “I had an unfair advantage against Ikkaku. Sensei, when he was able to would manifest a duplicate of him for me to spar against. So, I already knew most of his fighting style and his shikai special ability did not surprise me.”

“Ah,” Renji frowned, “I never faced Rukia’s brother in combat. So, he would not have a duplicate of me to manifest.”

“You are Byakuya’s lieutenant,” Ichigo frowned, “Would you not have met him?”

Renji groused, “I have only been his Lieutenant for about two months. I got promoted just after Rukia went to the World of the Living. I only met Kurzon Kuchiki once when I was a kid.”

**(First Division Meeting Hall)**

Yamamoto watched as the captains and lieutenants made their way to their places. He was quick to take note of those absent. No one stood in the places reserved for the Third, Fifth, Ninth, or Twelfth. Byakuya stood alone, as did Yachiru in her spot next to Jushiro who had arrived alone though that was common since Kaien fell. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had been escorted in and were looking rather irritated.

“Head Captain?” Sui-Feng spoke up, “My people report he should arrive tomorrow evening or the day after at the rate he is going. We are unsure of how he will react. He no doubt suspects something, no thanks to those exiles.”

The evidence Kensei had supplied them was a double-edged sword. While it was clear evidence to Aizen’s treason and revealed some of what he had been doing behind their backs. It had also tipped their hand, the manner in which Hirako and his compatriots had acted would make Aizen cautious. Also, by drawing out these unusual Hollows that seemed subservient to Aizen, they had inadvertently gave Aizen a clue as to what was happening.

“We will continue as planned,” Yamamoto tapped his cane, “Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, come forward.”

Confused the pair walked forward bowing to him with their normal amount of respect, “Head Captain, if I may? What is happening. First former Lieutenant Kurzon Kuchiki reveals he is alive and defeated Captain Tosen. Now I see four other Captains missing along with several Lieutenants.” He noted the boy glancing to the vacant space normally taken by the Fifth Division leadership.

“I know this all must be quite confusing and worrisome to you Captain Hitsugaya.” Yamamoto spoke sternly, “I ordered for you and your lieutenant to be kept isolated from the current events due to your past history with those involved. Gin Ichimaru, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, and Kaname Tosen have all been arrested on charges of treason. Sosuke Aizen and Shuhei Hisagi are both wanted in collaboration with those already incarcerated.”

The two officers before him stared at him with looks of disbelief plastered across their faces, “There must be some mistake.” Rangiku spoke out of turn.

Hitsugaya bowed his head, “We are also under suspicion due to our past affiliations with those involved.”

“I would not lie and say you have been completely absolved of any collusion,” Yamamoto sighed, “Your former superior has vouched for you. As he is one of the wounded parties in this matter, I am inclined to accept his judgement. That those examining Central Chambers have discovered a rather startling number of requests coming from your Division in regard to Isshin and Kurzon’s disappearances, I feel his judgment is sound.”

Both officers seemed relieved to hear that, “Head Captain, Momo and I were raised together. I am not sure why her Captain is accused of treason, but whatever the case is I am sure of her innocence.”

“I will take your words under advisement,” Yamamoto frowned, but was surprised by what the Lieutenant said next.

“Pardon me Head Captain, but you said our requests were found by those examining Central Chambers?” Rangiku frowned, “What happened?”

Shunsui stepped forward and answered, “Shortly after the state of emergency was declared Sui-Feng led a team into Central Chambers to give a report. It was right after Kurzon released his shikai up on the hill. You know why he did that there don’t you.”

Rangiku blinked, “Height and limited obstructions. His cancellation wave would have covered all of Seireitei.”

“Amplified by the number of duplicates he had already dispersed among the Onmitsukido squads reportedly doing readiness drills throughout the other divisions.” Shunsui looked to Sui-Feng, “You have been playing coy Sui-Feng. How long have you known he was still alive?”

All eyes turned to the Second Division Captain, “None of your business, but long enough.”

Shunsui chuckled before continuing his account, “I along with a couple other captains had just apprehended Gin when we got summoned to Central Chambers by Sui-Feng. I will not forget what I saw unfortunately. Every single member was dead, and they had been for quite a while. There were more bodies being stored in the Central Chamber’s residential area. All in all, we figure they were killed around a century ago. When the bodies deteriorated to a certain extent, they just elected a new judge, that was promptly murdered and propped up.”

Jushiro bowed his head, “Must be easier for Aizen’s abilities if there is an actual object in place. He can hypnotize us into believing we are talking to someone we have known for years, but they are nothing more than a corpse.”

With a tap of his disguised zanpakuto Yamamoto draws their attention back to him, “Early examinations of the remains reveal the damage is consistent with that done by Gin Ichimaru’s Shinso. We believe Kaname Tosen assisted with this act through the use of his bankai. They were both acting under the directive of Sosuke Aizen, who we believe is the ringleader of this cabal.”

Rangiku spoke quietly but Yamamoto heard her, “Gin what have you done.”

“Did they have a hand in our loses?” Hitsugaya fumed, “Did they murder Captain Shiba and attempt to kill Lieutenant Kurzon?”

Unohana answered, “Yes and no, Captain Shiba is still very much alive though he is in a weakened state in the World of the Living. Kurzon was aware of this fact even before his own disappearance but was forbidden from revealing it to either of you by the Head Captain.”

Yamamoto nodded, “Isshin Shiba technically deserted and Kurzon was sent to apprehend him. Kurzon was wounded by an adjuchas that may have very well been sent to kill him. Following this we lost track of Captain Shiba as his reiatsu vanished.”

Komamura growled under his helmet, “The next time Kurzon went to the World of the Living was with Sui-Feng and I to hunt down the Grandfisher.” The giant glanced to the empty space next to him where Tosen would normally stand, “Tosen greeted us on our return, and asked us where Kurzon was specifically. As our friend we had no reason not to tell him Kurzon had remained behind to watch over a child that had survived the attack.”

“We believe Tosen went straight to Aizen after parting company with us. They used an unsanctioned senkaimon to draw Kurzon to them and proceeded to ambush him,” Sui-Feng shook with rage, “Then left him to die. When Kurzon was past due Tosen was the first to volunteer to investigate.”

Buyakuya spoke up, “As it was not my brother’s first time being accosted in that realm I and Zaraki were sent in case it was another adjuchas. Zaraki’s team found the sight of the ambush and my brother’s haori, along with far too much blood.”

Rangiku grimaced as this was the first time Squad Ten had heard any detailed account of what happened to Kurzon. The only detail they had been given before was the fact no body had been recovered. Rangiku looked to the Head Captain, “Sir, where is Kurzon now?”

Yamamoto sighed, “It seems some of his ryoka subordinates have taken Lieutenant Kurotsuchi hostage and have become allied with Lieutenant Hisagi. He has under my directive gone to question Lieutenant Hisagi, and secure Lieutenant Kurotsuchi’s release so that she might begin the process of restoring her Captain, who I requested to have incapacitated for the ryoka’s safety.”

Unohana grimaced, “You will ensure Lieutenant Kurotsuchi will receive no punishment for acting against Captain Kurotsuchi?”

“Mayuri will probably completely forget about that shortly,” A man entered behind the Head Captain with a green and white striped hat and a cane, “Sorry I’m late, had to wait for Shinji and the others to get back. So, what have I missed?” Kisuke Urahara tipped his hat back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuki's zanpakuto Raion name means Lionhearted.


	10. Double and Trouble

**(Rukongai Near Seireitei)**

Aizen frowned as he walked toward the Seireitei. Something was wrong, someone was interfering with his plans. Someone who should have been dead. Adjusting the fake glasses, he wore to hide his true expression, he reached out with all his senses.

As he thought he was being watched. Sui-Feng’s people were everywhere, and only a fool would instigate a fight with the Onmitsukido. Not that he actually feared them or their commander. Sui-Feng was little more than an irritant, another sign of the faults in Soul Society. He did not hate her for her chance birth as a member of a noble family. He saw himself beyond such petty grudges.

Centuries had gone by with him slowly working his way up the ranks. Yet people like Sui-Feng and Byakuya Kuchiki were handed everything just because they happened to be born lucky. Even fools like Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Shiba had barely had to lift a finger to gain their positions.

It had been a simple question that had sparked Sosuke Aizen to begin plotting his path to conquest. To claim the empty throne that ruled this sick and cruel world. The war with the Quincy had destabilized the balance of the worlds, so a culling of Rukongai had been ordered. His home in the eightieth district of East Rukongai had been one of the locations chosen to cull.

He had watched as a noble had walked among his fellow villagers. His strong reiatsu was the only thing that saved him from the sword that day. He and the handful of others selected to survive were forced to watch as their friends and family were slain.

Quietly and without any feeling but relief that he would live, he watched as the couple who took him in lost their heads. It was one of the other boys who lived with them who asked the question, “Why?”

“Because you are worthless Rukongai dogs,” The noble sneered, “Your sacrifice is for the good of Soul Society and the balance of the worlds. You should be honored to fulfil such a noble task.”

“I understand that,” his pseudo bother responded with his head bowed, “Why are you making us suffer?”

The noble chuckled, “Who cares how I make my quota of souls passing back to the Living World. As long as I can have some fun while doing it.”

He watched as his pseudo brother looked up to glare at the man, “What gives you the right? Why don’t you sacrifice yourself for the good of Soul Society?”

“Because I am a member of a noble family, unlike you worthless dogs there is value in my life,” the noble turned to the group of designated survivors, “The first of you to come forward and slit this impertinent dog’s throat will receive a signed letter of recommendation from me to the Shino Academy.” The man held out a simple dagger, “Now who will be a good little dog and obey his betters.”

Aizen still remembered the astonished look on his pseudo brother’s face as he ran the dagger across the noble’s throat. The laugh from the Shinigami that had been sent to carry out the culling had been unsettling. With the noble dead the Shinigami simply raised his reiatsu until he had literally crushed approximately half the residents of the district. With their job done the Shinigami left without a word.

It was from the laughing Shinigami that Aizen learned there was no Spirit King. Just the Shinigami and the Central Forty-Six that commanded them. There was no king in Seireitei, just a story to appease the masses. A phantom for the downtrodden to rail against, for those in power to blame for the suffering of their world.

With the power of Hogyoku he would claim the empty throne for himself. He would remake this world.

**(Underground Prison Complex)**

Izuru sat with his back against the wall while Momo rested her head on his lap. His Captain had been acting oddly since Captain Ukitake and the stranger that had accompanied him had departed. Gin had sent him and Momo furtive looks, but Kira had been rather preoccupied trying to calm Momo down while the Captains had talked.

Two healers had arrived shortly after Tosen had joined them, but the Ninth’s captain had yet to stir. With a sigh Kira looked down at his cellmate. Momo had worn herself out protesting that there was some mistake and she needed to be at the Fifth waiting for her captain to return.

“Izuru?” he looked up to see Gin had moved so he was closer, “How yah holding up?”

“Alright Captain,” Kira frowned, “Should we be talking? They are probably listening to us.”

Gin smiled, and not one of his creepy smiles, but one of his rare genuine ones, “That’s what I’m hoping for Izuru. I am not the person you think I am Kira. I have done a lot of bad things to achieve a certain goal. I have hurt a lot of people and endangered everyone I have ever cared about or have cared for me.” Ichimaru indicated Tosen’s prone form, “We did something years ago that is kind of biting us in the butts now. This was long before Momo and you joined the Fifth.”

Izuru swallowed air before speaking, “What did you do Captain?”

“What we have been accused of, but it is not as bad as you think. They were bad people and got what they deserved, they were greedy and corrupt. They sentenced people to death for things that were never their fault.” Ichimaru noticed the appalled expression dawning on his Lieutenant’s face, “Izuru, you know why I am confessing this don’t yah?”

“You are absolving me and Momo of any involvement?” Izuru shook, “You know they already know that you are guilty.”

Gin nodded, “Right, but I think from the state Tosen is in they are pretty well informed. Kurzon Kuchiki has soul sight so beating Tosen around was just an excuse to extract information. I made the mistake of fighting him once before, he uncovered my deepest secret. Thankfully, we share a conviction in regard to that secret.”

“Captain,” Izuru was looking at Gin worriedly, “They’re going to kill you and Captain Tosen aren’t they?”

“Don’t cha worry Izuru,” Gin gave one of his false smiles, “I’ve been prepared to die for an exceptionally long time.”

**(Second Division Office)**

Sui-Feng stood with her arms crossed as Yoruichi lounged in her chair. At least it was only the two of them and Kurzon in the office, seeing as Yoruichi had just returned to her human form. She had offered her haori to her former Captain, but the taller woman had laughed before reminding her it would not cover much. Kurzon was meditating, obviously sorting through the information he had gleaned from Tosen during their fight.

“He sure is taking his time,” Yoruichi smirked, “This sure brings back memories. The three of us sitting around this office, the two of you stealing glances and tripping over each other. Always wondered what you were telling him when you guys made physical contact. Seeing as that is how soul sight works.”

Blanching at the innuendo the current captain turned to her predecessor, “You know we did nothing until my father forced the issue.”

“Yeah, and afterwards you two stopped being cute awkward kids and became hormonal teens,” Yoruichi chuckled, “Still remember Marenoshin walking in here after catching the two of you sparing in the bamboo thicket. Don’t think he went in there again before retiring.”

Sui-Feng became beat red as she had not known they had been seen by the former lieutenant. Looking to Kurzon her eyes narrowed in thought, he would have potentially known their former superior had seen them. Suzumebachi buzzed in her ear to remind her that they had a unique effect on Kurzon. While making physical contact with her, he was blind to all stray thoughts from those he has made a mental connection to.

“What are you thinking little bee,” Yoruichi grinned, “You think too loud and you might break his concentration.”

Sui-Feng scoffed, “You know that’s not how it works.” She leaned on her desk, “Anyway, I promised Tatsuki we would be professional until this current situation is resolved.”

“Wow, I was kind of worried you would be a bit miffed he went and had a kid with someone else,” Yoruichi became serious, “You have definitely matured little bee.”

Rolling her eyes Sui-Feng huffed, “Being his mistress just saves us both from being forced into unwanted marriages. You know how this works. If his brother fails to have any children, guess who gets the fun task of popping out an heir for Kurzon. If any of my brothers fails to produce an heir for me, I’ll need to have two so the second can be brought into the Feng family.”

Yoruichi snickered, “Do not try and lie to me little bee. Your constant trips and attempts to locate Kurzon was not just to fulfill some stupid contract between your families.”

Sui-Feng looked away from her mentor, “You know he can hear every word we say right?”

“Yeah, and it is very distracting having people talk behind your back, when you’re in the same room,” Kurzon opened his eyes and stood up, “Tosen’s memories are definitely maddening to sort through.”

“Find anything useful,” Sui-Feng moved to his side, “anything we can use against Aizen?”

Kurzon nodded, “Yes, and we are already doing it. Disrupting his plans will set him off. Aizen has an ego that dwarfs that of the entire Omaeda family combined. He is a meticulous planner and believes himself smarter than all of us.” Kurzon frowned as he looked at Yoruichi, “There is more, apparently my zanpakuto was not the only reason Aizen targeted me. Tosen never revealed my soul sight ability to him after first joining him sometime between graduating the academy and that event that led to your departure. Once Aizen was made captain he began researching the noble houses. He learned of my great grandfather and learned I inherited the ability.”

Yoruichi frowned, “Soul sight is powerful, but it has a lot of limitations. How is it a threat to him?”

“I think he perceives it as a threat without out truly understanding it,” Kurzon crossed his arms, “Soul sight is explained in only the most basic terms and generalities in texts. It only appears in the Kuchiki and Shiba lineages, and even then, only rarely. Even as someone with the ability I had to learn to use it through trial and error as there was no one who could actually teach me.”

“Just a few old men who could recount what they knew of others,” Yoruichi growled, “You were nearly killed because the nobles suppressed information. Damn it if we were not already planning to kill Aizen I would be more inclined to do so now.” Yoruichi watched Sui-Feng slip her hand into Kurzon’s then use her free one to pull his head down so they were forehead to forehead.

After a moment both gave a malicious smile, before Kurzon chuckled, “That is an interesting suggested use of your bankai.”

“Suzumebachi suggested it,” Sui-Feng assured.

“You have spent far too much time watching anime with Karin and Yuzu,” Kurzon teased.

Yoruichi groused, “Hey, what are you two plotting?”

“Should we tell her?” Kurzon sneered, “Or make her wait?”

“Wouldn’t want to get her hopes up?” Sui-Feng smirked, “Plus we still owe her for the whole walking out on us without so much as a note.”

Gaping Yoruichi stood up forgetting she was naked, “I explained that was the only way I could protect you. Aizen and his cronies were hunting us. I spent most of the last century as a cat for Spirit King’s sake.”

**(Fourth Division)**

Ichigo glared at the ceiling as Renji sat meditating, “How long are they going to keep us here?”

“Until they decide what to do with you,” Renji muttered, “It’s your fault Rukia is in this mess.”

“You think I do not know that,” Ichigo sat up, “If you and Byakuya had not acted like pompous asshats and screwed up everything we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Renji growled, “Us? You’re the damn human who stole Rukia’s powers.”

“Borrowed, and for the record I’m about as human as you are,” Ichigo leaned against the wall, “My old man used to be a Captain here.”

Choking on air Renji turned to look at the teen, “What?”

“You heard me the first-time pineapple,” Ichigo glared, “The old goat was an idiot and did not seal my powers like Hat and Clogs did with Tatsuki after realizing she was Sensei’s kid.”

Renji nodded, “Explains that ridiculous amount of reiatsu you got. Why didn’t you say something to Captain and me when we came for Rukia?”

“You forget Byakuya was in more of the murder me first, ask questions never kind of mood,” Ichigo huffed, “He is easily my least favorite Kuchiki.”

Smirking Renji leaned back against the wall, “Captain is a complicated one. He is not one to rush to judgment or let his emotions interfere in executing his duties.”

“I have scars on my human body that beg to differ,” Ichigo pointed to the general location of his saketsu, “After he carved out Rukia’s powers my dad had to put me back in my body without healing the wounds first. I know for a fact Byakuya was ordered not to attack me.”

Renji frowned, “How do you know that?”

“Because he has been in contact with the Head Captain,” Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba appeared at the door, “Kurosaki, you have done well in surviving a battle with Zaraki.”

Ichigo scratched his head in embarrassment, “Would have been easier if I’d had time to reach bankai.”

“I for one am not impressed with Urahara’s training methods,” Komamura growled, “Though, there is something said for being fully prepared. Come, I have orders to escort you to him.”

Ichigo looked surprised, “Kisuke is here?”

Komamura nodded, “He arrived late yesterday just before we had a meeting. He revealed he has a training area similar to the one in the living world. There you will train to gain your bankai.”

Brows furrowed Ichigo questioned, “I thought that training would take three days. Will I have enough time?”

“Leave Aizen to us Ichigo,” Komamura ordered, “He is not your concern.”

Renji frowned, “Captain Aizen? What’s going on?”

Ichigo turned to the red-head, “Captain Aizen’s a traitor, he tried to kill my old man and sensei, mind you he failed both times. He is also probably going to try killing Rukia because Hat and Clogs hid something in her soul because for a genius, he’s a real idiot.” Ichigo fumed, “He’s also responsible for a lot of deaths and hurting a lot of others.”

Blinking Renji was confused, “Captain Aizen? The kindest guy in Seireitei, the so gentle he would not hurt a fly Aizen. Your telling me he’s a traitor.”

“Yep,” Ichigo deadpanned.

“Had a hard time believing it myself,” Iba mused, “Captain explained everything to me yesterday when we were trying to find the ryoka. Oh, and apparently a couple of your friends were able to get Rukia out of twelfths detention area.”

“She’s safe,” Ichigo and Renji said at the same time.

Komamura nodded, “For now, though her location is unknown. Captain Kurotsuchi was unable to remove the object Urahara implanted in her soul. Though, if he had continued to focus on that instead of defying orders to capture the ryoka himself.” The giant shook his head, “Urahara may know more, we should go. Unohana will turn over your zanpakuto to me before we depart.”

“Captain?” Renji moved to a kneeling position, “Permission to accompany you to this training area. If Captain Aizen is a traitor as you say he is. I must get stronger to face him, as a former subordinate of his, I should have realized his crimes.”

“Lieutenant Abarai?” Komamura rumbled, “While not your Captain, I will not hinder you desire to grow stronger, nor your resolve to correct your own perceived failings.”

Iba stared up at his captain, “Captain, your leadership is exemplary.”

Komamura fake coughed, “Yes well, we should be moving. We still need to track down the remaining ryoka as well as Lieutenants Kurotsuchi and Hisagi.”

“Right Captain,” Tetsuzaemon saluted, “Leave it to me, the Squad will scour every division for them. Their hidey hole will not stay hidden long.” With that Iba dashed from the room.

“That’s your Lieutenant?” Ichigo blinked, “I thought Sui-Feng had it bad with Omaeda-san.”

Renji snickered, “You have not met Omaeda yet have you. Tetsuzaemon is a bit boisterous and a muscle head, but he is really a good guy. Omaeda is pretty much the complete opposite, and a bit arrogant.”

“Renji spent time in my division before being transferred to the sixth,” Komamura explained.

Ichigo stood up, “So, Captain Unohana is not going to kill me for getting out of bed, right?”

“Not this time,” Komamura chuckled, “Though, we will need to sneak Lieutenant Abarai out and recover his zanpakuto.”

**(Ninth Division Hidden Bunker)**

Shuhei closed the outer hatch as he returned from a supply and information run. The intruders and Nemu looked up as he came down the steps, “They got my whole division on lockdown. Had to sneak into seventh to grab some rations.”

“I am surprised no one knows of this place?” the Quincy named Uryu spoke, “It looks rather well used and cared for.”

Shuhei rubbed his nose, “It belonged to Captain Muguruma. Captain Tosen knew I idolized his predecessor and told me to fix it up. Said there might come a time we might need it.”

The girl with barrettes grimaced, “If Tosen knows about this place wouldn’t Aizen be aware as well?”

“Captain Aizen?” Shuhei frowned, “My captain and Captain Aizen barely ever talk. Doubt he would ever reveal a division secret to one of the others.”

“Well that answers that,” Uryu mused, “He does not know his captain is a lackey for Aizen.”

Shuhei shared a look with Nemu before turning back to the Quincy, “What are you talking about?”

The three humans explained everything they knew about the traitorous captains, much of which was news to Ganju as well. After they finished their tale it was surprisingly Nemu who spoke, “That is why Captain Ichimaru and Captain Tosen were arrested. It also explains why their Lieutenants were ordered apprehended as well.”

Fuming Shuhei punched one of the metal walls, “Damn it, they believe we are collaborators.”

“There is more Lieutenant Hisagi,” Nemu stood, “There would be others who would be under suspicion as well. Captains Komamura and Captain Htsugaya due to their familiarity with Captain Tosen and Lieutenant Hinamori, respectively. Lieutenant Matsumoto is notably close to Captain Ichimaru.”

“Captain Komamura is above suspicion,” the Quincy remarked, “He was assisting in training our friends Ichigo and Tatsuki who are both Shinigami. As for the other two, I only know Kurzon said they were not part of this.”

“He could vouch for them but not Izuru, Momo, or me?” Shuhei sighed, “None of us knew him all that well. I was the only one who was a lieutenant while he was, but once he was made acting captain, I only ever saw Rangiku at our meetings.”

Nemu nodded, “It is only at emergency meetings that we attend with our captains. Yet as Captain Tosen and he were friends did you never accompany your captain when they met up?”

“No, Captain would always dismiss me when we ran into his friends. Tetsuzaemon, Rangiku, and Omaeda had different ideas as to why we were always dismissed. Though, it was Rangiku’s I always agreed with. None of them was really ready for their position. Captain and Captain Komamura had to step in when their predecessors vanished, as did Captain Sui-Feng.”

“Sensei had to step up when Kurosaki-san was wounded,” the human girl smiled sadly.

“Kurosaki?” Shuhei shared another look with Nemu, “There’s never been a captain by that name.”

Nemu blinked several times like she was remembering something, “Kurosaki was a family name attributed to a surviving branch of Quincy following the war. It was believed they died out a number of years ago.”

“What?” the only Quincy in the room balked, “You people are tracking us?”

Nemu simply nodded, “It was decided the surviving Quincy would be watched so as another war could be avoided. We have not interfered in the slow decline in the number of Quincy. Father believes that the reclusive nature of the Quincy has been their downfall. Their desire to ensure certain bloodlines continued limited their ability to propagate and become a threat once more. We had tried to acquire a sample a few years ago to examine more closely but were prevented by the interference of an unidentified exile.”

Shuhei frowned, “Nemu, what do you mean acquire a sample. Quincy are living humans our code strictly forbids killing humans who have not harmed the balance of souls. We only attack Quincy who refuse to stop hunting hollows.”

“Father said the intended sample was utilizing Quincy abilities with the intent to hunt hollows,” Nemu frowned, “I questioned his interpretation.”

“When exactly was this?” Uryu stood up.

Nemu blinked, “A few years ago. We sent a batch of hollows we had conditioned so they would disable the targets but not devour them. We sent a squad to secure the bodies, but they only found the remains of the hollows.”

“Targets, more than one,” Uryu froze, “They were going to kill Grandfather and me.”

Nemu tilted her head, “You were one of the potential samples?”

Glaring Uryu hissed out, “Yeah, but I am a person, not a sample. What gave you the right to try and kill us?”

He took a step towards the lieutenant, but was halted by Shuhei, “Hold it kid she does not understand.”

The three humans all looked to him as the Quincy questioned, “What do you mean she doesn’t understand?”

“Nemu is not a normal person,” Shuhei looked to his fellow lieutenant, “She is an artificial soul. Captain Kurotsuchi made her a few decades ago. Only the Captains and Lieutenants are aware of this. We treat her like a normal person and try and help her learn, but it is kind of hard since her Captain is bat shit crazy.”

“Lieutenant Hisagi?” Nemu frowned, “Define the term bat shit crazy?”

Shuhei sighed, “Means he is as crazy as Kenpachi.”

“Ah,” Nemu nodded, “Father and Captain Zaraki while not of equal intelligence both show signs of mental instability. They are also both similarly terrified by Captain Unohana.”

“Yeah, that’s not a symptom of insanity,” Shuhei smirked, “Fear of Captain Unohana is a simple matter of survival instinct.”

Ganju spoke up from the back of the bunker, “Interesting and all, but we need to figure out our next move. Seems to me like all your fiends have been captured.”

The girl, Orihime grimaced, “I can feel Ryo, Chizuru, Keigo, and Mahana are together. I felt Mizuiro and Michiru yesterday briefly, but they vanished again.”

“That could be either of them using their powers to hide,” Uryu frowned, “What about Ichigo and Tatsuki? I felt both of them raise their reiatsu yesterday. They seemed to be fighting.”

“Your friend that was fighting Captain Zaraki yesterday is most likely dead,” Shuhei stated flatly, “The other was fighting Renji Abarai, the Lieutenant of the Sixth, but from the way it felt, Renji lost that fight.”

Nemu nodded in agreement, “Though, Lieutenant Hisagi is mistaken. My surveillance system is still recording the reiatsu of the one who fought Zaraki.”

The humans were relieved hearing that. Shuhei shook his head, “We can’t stay here long. Eventually they will start searching in earnest.”

His remark was punctuated by a loud knock on the bunker’s hatch. The group as a whole jumped, as they could hear voices from the other side. “What’s this?”

“Hey, Lieutenant Iba, we found something weird. There’s a metal door here.” The second voice was higher than the first.

Another voice could be heard, “Good find men, let’s wait for Captain to arrive.”

“Ser,” the first voice responded, “Should we not investigate before Captain wastes his time coming here.”

“Hmm,” Iba could be heard right at the hatch, he kicked it a couple time, “We could take a quick peek, if they are down there we could just shut the door and place a kido barrier.” There was the sound of something dropping on the hatch, and they realized he had sat down on it, “On the other hand if we open it and they are down there they could rush the door and overpower us.”

Uryu looked to the hatch, “Captain Komamura is on his way. Chad and I are the strongest fighters after Ichigo and Tatsuki. The question is do we allow ourselves to be captured like the others, and potentially leave Mizuiro and Michiru on their own, or do we fight our way out of here and make a run for it.”

Shuhei picked up his zanpakuto, “You guys stay here. I will surrender to Iba and tell him we went separate ways. You said one of your friends could mimic and hide reiatsu? If he does not believe me, I will tell him about her.”

Standing Nemu grabbed his arm, “Are you sure you wish to surrender? You do not know if their orders have changed.”

Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled sadly at his fellow Lieutenant, “I know I am not guilty. Running from this only makes me look it.” He indicated the humans and Ganju, “I leave them in your care Lieutenant Kurotsuchi.”

“I do believe I am their hostage,” Nemu scowled.

Shuhei chuckled, “Then be a good hostage and do as they say.” He looked to the others, “I will be very upset if any of you end up in the prison with me.” They all gave determined nods before he turned to the hatch, “Hey Tetsuzaemon, I am coming out, get your ass off the door.”

“Huh, Shuhei?” They heard movement above, “Throw you zanpakuto out first then come out slowly.”

The others backed away from the hatch to ensure they were not seen as Shuhei pushed it open. He handed his zanpakuto through the hatch, “There is no way I’m going to disrespect Kazeshini by tossing him on the ground.”

Iba’s voice was rough, “Understood, I’ll take him. They saw the zanpakuto be taken from Shuhei before he climbed out of the hatch.

Above ground Shuhei noticed several other Shinigami standing nearby, “So, Tetsuzaemon, how did you find me?”

“We decided to start searching your division first then move on, one of my men spotted you headed this way,” Iba frowned, “Where are the ryoka you were supposedly allied with?”

“Went our own ways,” Hisagi allowed one of the Shinigami to wench his arms behind his back and tie his hands together, “Figured you have captured them by now.”

Iba glared, “They have taken Nemu as a hostage Shuhei. What kind of man lets one of his comrades be mistreated so?”

“Nemu is a big girl Iba,” Shuhei smirked, “Sure she can take care of herself.” He felt the Shinigami tighten the ropes to the point circulation had been stopped, “Not so tight, how do you expect me to escape?”

“Escape?” Iba frowned, “Shuhei, you are accused of aiding and abetting treason. Your Captain has already been arrested and will surely implicate your involvement.”

The one behind him roughly grabbed his hair, “Lieutenant, why do we not just save time and take this traitor’s head. Captain would understand, he resisted arrest and allowed other criminals to escape.”

“Really Sajin, is this the type of Shinigami you are recruiting these days?” They all turned to see the helmeted form of Captain Sajin Komamura standing beside a figure none of them recognized, “Disobedient curs like him make the rest of us look bad.”

“I am embarrassed that you have seen such uncouth behavior from one of mine, my friend,” Komamura dipped his head in shame, “He will be properly disciplined.”

Iba nodded, “Of course Captain.” The Lieutenant turned to his subordinate, “Return to our division and remand yourself to our detention cells. If you are not there when I return you will be declared a deserter. You will be lucky if the Maggot’s Nest is your fate, understood.” The Shinigami nodded before vanishing.

The unknown Shinigami that Komamura called friend approached Shuhei before drawing his wakizashi, “Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi, as of an hour ago the arrest orders for you were rescinded by Head Captain.” Shuhei felt the blade bite into his wrist as the ropes were cut, “You are hereby reinstated to your rank with all privileges, honors, and so on.”

“Kurzon,” the Shinigami moved at Komamura’s warning keeping Shuhei from collapsing.

Shuhei began swallowing air, “He was going to kill me. He really wanted me dead?”

Iba crossed his arms, “Come on Shuhei, I was about to intervene. Captain and Kuchiki-sama merely beat me to the punch.”

“Come on now, let us get you back on your feet,” Kuchiki easily righted him, “Lieutenants can’t allow subordinates, even those from other divisions see them loose their composure.”

Komamura approached and placed one of his large hands to steady Shuhei, “Kurzon is right Hisagi, now collect yourself.”

Shuhei noticed the ryoka had exited the bunker, and Nemu had drawn her dagger. Orihime rushed over, “Shuhei-kun your hurt.”

He noticed the small cuts on his wrists, “It’s fine the ropes were a bit tight.” He glared at them, “I told you to stay back.”

Chad pointed to the one Komamura called Kurzon, “Sensei is here.”

“Well, now that is just about everyone,” Kuchiki crossed his arms, “Going to have a talk with Ryo about letting the two with camouflaging abilities team up. Makes retrieval a bit of a chore.”

Orihime turned to Kuchiki, “Umm, Kuchiki-san we felt Tatsuki and Ichigo fighting yesterday.”

“Ah, yeah I wouldn’t call what my daughter did as a fight,” Kuchiki sneered, “That was a beat down plain and simple. Reminded me of her first hollow hunt.” He paused, “Actually, now that I think about it, that hollow looked strangely like a cross between a monkey and a pineapple.” Shaking the thought off he became serious once more, “Ichigo took my warning about fighting my brother a little too literal. He and Zaraki had a fight that will no doubt be the center of conversation in the Eleventh for the foreseeable future.”

Shuhei looked up at Komamura, “What about Izuru and Momo? Have they been released as well?”

“Yes, but Lieutenant Hinamori has been remanded into the mental trauma ward of the Fourth.” Komamura sighed, “Prolonged and repetitive use of Aizen’s zanpakuto on her has damaged her psyche. Not to mention the protracted physical abuse she had endured.”

Shuhei had to contain his rage at hearing what had happened to one of his juniors, “Where’s Izuru?”

“He is staying with her,” Kuchiki had turned to them, “We had just come from speaking with them, well attempted to speak with Hinamori. Then we happened upon this scene.” He turned to Nemu, “Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, it has been awhile has it not?”

“It has Lieutenant Kuchiki,” Nemu frowned, “err, I guess you are no longer a Lieutenant. By what title should I address you. It is rare someone comes back from the dead.”

“My name works just fine,” Kurzon sighed, “Got all these brats calling me sensei.”

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose, “You have been teaching martial arts for six years, you should be accustomed to it by now.”

Shuhei felt like the world was shaking but soon realized the vibrations were coming from Captain Komamura, who was apparently restraining himself from laughing, “Kurzon? You failed to mention you were training other humans in martial skills. How did you restrain yourself from killing them?”

Kurzon glared, “With a great deal of self-control and the stress relief of a practically limitless supply of hollows to hunt.”

**(Sokyoku Hill Study Chamber)**

Ichigo dodged as Sui-Feng attacked with a released Suzumebachi, “Whoa, watch it with that thing.”

From the sidelines Tatsuki laughed as her friend narrowly avoided Sui-Feng’s stinger. She looked to where Renji was dodging and countering strikes from Urahara’s cane. She felt better after barbequing the pineapple and had only briefly asked why he was here before pretty much ignoring him.

Yoruichi stood at her side, “You know you really shouldn’t laugh. You’re up next remember.”

“Yeah, but I spar with you all the time,” Tatsuki frowned, “What’s so different this time?”

Smirking the former Captain pointed to Sui-Feng, “Your sparring with her, not me. You won’t keep advancing if you keep facing the same opponent.”

She turned back in time to see Ichigo fall backwards with the point of Suzumebachi barely touching the space between his brows, “Kurosaki, you dodge well but why didn’t you counterattack. There were at least a dozen openings you could have taken advantage of.”

“Uh,” Ichigo gulped, “was kind of distracted avoiding certain death.”

Sui-Feng rolled her eyes, “It takes two strikes to kill, and in sparing I do not maintain the marks as I would in actual combat.” Sui-Feng returned her zanpakuto to its sealed state, “Normally my subordinates have two markers during training and will place a mark where I struck them. Then we continue the bout.”

Yoruichi grinned, “You still use the marker training method.” The Goddess of Flash preened, “I came up with that method so she would improve her accuracy with her strikes.”

Sui-Feng ginned at her mentor, “You know I am most grateful for all your training Yoruichi-sama.”

“For some reason that seems less genuine coming from a duplicate,” the real Sui-Feng appeared at Yoruichi’s side, “Yoruichi-sama we have the area set up for Kurosaki’s bankai training.”

Ichigo blinked, “Wait, this is one of sensei’s duplicates?”

“You mean you didn’t notice?” Tatsuki frowned, “It’s like six inches shorter than Captain Sui-Feng.”

Yoruichi nodded, “It is Sui-Feng as she appeared when she first became the Captain of Second Division.”

“Huh,” Ichigo frowned, “Wasn’t that like a hundred years ago?”

The real Sui-Feng crossed her arms, “Kurzon has not cut me with his wakizashi since then. It was the last time we spared before he moved to First Division. Captains don’t spar with unseated officers of other divisions.”

Yoruichi smirked, “No, but you two did spar in other ways.”

“Yoruichi-sama!” Sui-Feng raised her voice, “Would you please refrain from mentioning that in front of Arisawa.”

Tatsuki nodded, “Yeah, don’t need to think about my dad and mentor being anything more than friends.”

“Your mentor?” Sui-Feng, both of them looked shocked.

With a shrug Tatsuki indicated Yoruichi, “Besides Yoruichi and Rukia you are one of the only other female Shinigami I know. Rukia’s my aunt and all, but we are completely different personalities. Unohana is nice and all but something about her scares me. Yoruichi, well let us just say she ruined her first impression with me. Though, you were determined to find dad, and didn’t give up on him even when his own family thought he was dead.”

Ichigo coughed, “Um, that’s nice and all, but someone want to explain why this duplicate is not all murder crazed and able to actually hold a conversation?”

“I can answer for myself,” the Sui-Feng duplicate glared at Ichigo before giving her original a cold stare, “Because my summoner gave me the task of training those who enter this chamber and forbid me from killing. I obey and follow the directive given by the wielder of that zanpakuto.”

“And in regard to me she is very much hostile,” The original continued, “She still has the primary directive all duplicates made from Kurzon’s zanpakuto. Seek and destroy their originals. She is restrained by Kurzon’s command, though if we both left the chamber she would attack immediately.”

The duplicate turned completely to Sui-Feng, “Of course, I can detect you guilt and regrets from anywhere.”

Yoruichi moved in front of her former student, “Hey you, keep with the program.”

“Sorry Yoruichi-sama,” the duplicate turned to Tatsuki, “Arisawa, shall we begin.”

**(Bankai training section of Study Chamber)**

Ichigo watched as Sui-Feng led him and Renji to where she had prepped for their bankai training, “Hey, Sui-Feng, what did your duplicate mean about detecting guilt and regrets?”

Turning to him Sui-Feng glared, “Kurzon’s zanpakuto is known as a judgment blade. It is affected by his soul sight ability and manifested the power to read one’s heart. You know that hollows are created out of despair and regret. Kurzon’s zanpakuto is specially attuned to track that. As long as Kurzon strikes with his wakizashi there is no escape for his enemy.”

“Which means if he uses it on a fellow Shinigami, the duplicate will have the same drive as if it made from a hollow,” Renji frowned, “Unlike hollows though our guilt and regrets can have many causes.”

Sui-Feng nodded, “It is why Kurzon’s bankai is so dangerous. Anyone caught within its field would be subjected to the three stages. Accusation, in which duplicates are formed and confront the target. Judgement, the stage in which a target might overcome the bankai’s ability if their will is strong enough. Finally, the execution stage, in which those who failed to overcome the second stage are killed.”

Ichigo and Renji both froze at the explanation of the bankai. Ichigo frowned, “Have you ever been caught in his bankai?”

“Once,” Sui-Feng nodded, “A menos appeared in an outer district and we were the first to respond. I was sloppy and jumped in before verifying the situation. Turned out there were three menos.”

“How do you miss a walking skyscraper?” Ichigo huffed.

Renji slapped the back of Ichigo’s head, “There is more than one type of menos.”

“Right, but we were expecting one Gilllian that had somehow wandered into Soul Society,” Sui-Feng ignored their behavior and continued on, “The Gillian had actually been brought as bait to lure out Shinigami. Two adjuchas were laying in ambush. I jumped right into that ambush. Right when I was going to be speared by their claws Kurzon’s cancelation field went up. Unlike when he releases shikai the field is much more limited in range, and the area within changes. The air becomes heavy and hard to move through. The two adjuchas and the gillian were already confronted by duplicate before I realized what had happened.”

Renji grimaced, “How’d you escape?”

Sui-Feng shook her head, “I don’t know. I saw my duplicate manifest, but the next thing I remember is waking up to Captain Unohana healing me. Kurzon would never tell me what happened.” Sui-Feng grimaced, “Since then I have seen his bankai used twice from outside the area of effect. He became more cautious about activating it with allies nearby.”

Reaching the place, she prepared Sui-Feng picked up the tenshintai, “Abarai, you have been training for bankai, you think we had not noticed.”

Gulping Renji scratched his head, “Did not expect anyone to notice.”

“Captain Kuchiki would not wound your Shinigami pride by offering unsolicited assistance, only if you had approached him first would he have assisted you with training.” Sui-Feng looked to Ichigo, “Among the Gotei Thirteen as you know each captain except Zaraki has achieved bankai. Some view a lieutenant or seated officer attaining bankai as their ambitions to advance in rank. Though, most my fellow captains find it a point of pride once their subordinates have achieved bankai. We can feel more assured about parting with them on the battlefield, and we know they can fill the void we would leave if one of us were to fall.”

“Guessing you do not feel that way about Omaeda-san?” Ichigo mused.

Sui-Feng snarled, “Don’t remind me.” She indicated the tenshintai, “You will put your reiatsu into one of these. It will force your zanpakuto spirit to manifest. You will face that spirit and gain your bankai.”

“Um,” Ichigo indicated the odd human shaped object, “Was this how you and sensei obtained bankai?”

“No, we gained and trained ours using the normal method. Unfortunately, you do not have ten years to waste. Only Kisuke Urahara had done so to my knowledge, considering he made these things for that purpose.”

Renji frowned, “If Urahara made it, why did that girl only reach shikai yesterday?”

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, “Tatsuki has only been a Shinigami for about three years, and her dad is a bit overprotective. If Rukia had not been put in danger, she and I would have been left in the Living World while Sensei handled the traitors on his own.”

“Listen up,” Sui-Feng barked, “She would not have been able to use this method because Urahara had no tenshintai in the Living World or the equipment to make one. Had we more time we were planning for me to sneak one through, but we lost time having to restore your powers.”

“Once again, thanks to your captain,” Ichigo growled at Renji.

Renji sighed, “Do not pull me into your disagreement with Captain. I was surprised as you when he intervened.”

**(Squad Four Barracks)**

Keigo sighed as he put the stack of freshly laundered bedding in the supply closet, “Finally, are we done yet?”

“Three more loads of bedding, then we need to boil more bandages,” Ryo said as she checked the chores list, she had been handed by third seat Iemura. Ryo looked at her friends, “I did not realize we did this much damage.”

“It was not us, so much as Chad, Uryu, and Orihime,” Mahana groused, “Also, guess Ichigo let loose on the Eleventh division yesterday.”

Chizuru ran into the laundry room, “Just heard some gossip. Orihime-chan just arrived here. Apparently Uryu and Chad were sent to help locate Mizuiro and Michiru.”

Keigo frowned, “So, is it all over? We saved Rukia and everything will go back to normal?”

“Normal?” Ryo glared, “We have supernatural powers and are currently standing in the middle of the afterlife. Not to mention two of our classmates spend part of their time fighting evil spirits. I am having a hard time remembering what normal was. Yesterday, when Mahana and I attacked the third division. I was not scared or anything, I think I enjoyed it.”

“Yeah,” Mahana grimaced, “Whenever I borrow someone’s reiatsu and make it my own. I get this urge to fight, and I want more power. Once I let the power go, all those feelings are gone.” Mahana sighed, “Worse of all I think people are scared of me here. Some nurses were moving Togakushi-san from one ward to another. When he saw me, he looked like he was about to have a panic attack.”

Ryo placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “You’ve never taken that much from a single person. Urahara-san cautioned against that because we do not know the full effects of your power.”

“Hey everyone,” they all turned to see Orihime smiling at them.

“Orihime-chan,” Chizuru leapt at her crush, but was crushed to the floor by Ryo’s foot, “Why?”

Ryo huffed, “Tatsuki is not here so someone had to control you pervy impulses.” Ryo looked to Orihime, “Is everyone else alright?”

Orihime nodded, “Yeah, Sensei said the Head Captain had ordered us to be brought to the Fourth, so we did not cross paths with Aizen when he returns. Shuhei-kun and Iba-san are escorting Uryu and Chad to look for Mizuiro and Michiru who apparently helped Rukia escape sometime yesterday.”

Keigo gasped, “Mizuiro is with Rukia-chan?” he hung his head, “Life’s so unfair.”

Looking around Orihime frowned, “Isn’t Ichigo-kun here?”

“Oh, that big captain with the helmet came and escort him somewhere else,” Keigo frowned, “Didn’t get a chance to talk to him because Iemura-san was watching me like a hawk while I was dishing up breakfast for the morning shift.”

Orihime looked confused, “Aren’t you guys prisoners here?”

Mahana laughed nervously, “Well, Captain Unohana might have accused Ryo and me of going a bit overboard with the third.”

“Don’t forget she was not impressed with what Chizuru did to those guys from the tenth,” Keigo reminded.

“Yeah,” Ryo shook her head, “Seeing as she could excuse Ichigo because apparently the Eleventh are regular guests here. We got slapped with community service for the duration of the emergency or until patient levels return to a pre us level.”

Chizuru jumped up, “Keigo don’t you go throwing me under the bus. Those guys with the tenth wouldn’t have attacked us if you hadn’t insulted their captain.”

“It is not my fault, sensei never told us that Captain Toshiro looked like a kid,” Keigo squawked, “The picture from the briefing looked kind of young, but I thought that was from when sensei lived here.”

Orihime giggled at her friends’ antics before becoming serious, “You guys know where the mental trauma ward is?”

Ryo nodded, “Yeah, the lieutenants have been in and out of there since someone was brought in a few hours ago. It was sensei who brought her in, the lieutenant from the third was right on his heal. Captain Unohana has not left the ward.”

With a nod Orihime motioned to the hall, “Can you show me Ryo-chan?”

“Yeah, you going to try and help?” Ryo moved to the doorway and exited with Orihime following.

“I will try, sensei thinks if I at least can repair the physical damage it might help heal the psychological trauma,” Orihime reached up to touch one of her barrettes.

The two teens reached a hallway that was less busy then the rest, “Who are you?”

Turning to the voice the pair found a tall strawberry blond woman with a pink sash. The Shinigami had her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto, and they could see the lieutenant’s badge on her arm. Ryo remembered the woman’s name from the briefing, “Matsumoto-san, I’m Ryo Kunieda and this is Orihime Inoue. Our sensei is hopeful her power could help Lieutenant Hinamori.”

Rangiku’s jaw clinched before she relaxed her stance, “Go ahead, Captain and Captain Unohana are with her now.”

As they approached the door Ryo whispered to Orihime, “Remind me not to let Chizuru near that woman.”

Orihime frowned, “Why?”

Ryo sighed as she patted Orihime’s head, “I sometimes forget how innocent you are Orihime-chan.”

Entering the room, it felt about ten degrees cooler than the hallway. Toshiro Hitsugaya stood at the foot of the futon, the wall behind him was coated in frost. Unohana knelt next to the prone figure, an orb of healing kido held over them. The Captain of the Fourth sighed, “Hitsugaya, if you cannot reign in your reiatsu, I will have to ask you to leave.”

“I understand Captain Unohana,” the white-haired captain turned to them and glared, “What are you ryoka doing in here?”

Orihime did not balk as she stepped forward, “I came to help. Sensei thinks my healing ability may be of some good for Lieutenant Hinamori.”

Toshiro frowned, “Your sensei?”

Unohana clarified, “Your former superior, Kurzon Kuchiki. The ryoka refer to him as sensei to differentiate him from his brother.”

“I see,” Toshiro nodded, “If Kurzon believes you will be of some help I will not obstruct you.”

Orihime nodded as she rushed over to the futon. She gasped at the sight. The Shinigami’s face was mottled mess of bruises at various stages of healing. Her nose showed signs of multiple fractures that had not been properly set, and her lips were split in several places.

Examining her arms, she saw burn marks and bruises, and gently picking up than hand closer to her she noticed the knuckles had all been broken, and her fingers were dislocated. Orihime avoided looking at her own left hand were there were barely noticeable scars from where Kurosaki-san had repaired similar damage caused by her own parents.

Fighting back the tears Orihime placed her hands to her barrettes, “Soten Kisshun,” She watched Ayame and Shun’o form the barrier, “Who would do this?”

“Aizen,” she looked across at the Fourth Division captain, Orihime felt like there was a malevolent aura fighting within the Shinigami to get out, “He had kept us all blind to her suffering. My former pupil has gone to drag the other perpetrator before the Head Captain.”

Toshiro snorted from beside the door, “I would have gone myself, but that bastard would not have made it to the Head Captain.”

Ryo spoke up, “You are close to Lieutenant Hinamori?”

“They are siblings, of a sort,” Unohana supplied, pleased to have a distraction from her internal struggle, “Like many in Rukongai they were part of a found family. Hinamori was adopted by an older soul, and Toshiro was left with them as an infant.”

Toshiro sighed, “I will have to tell grandmother about this.”

“I would hold off until Hinamori is a bit better,” Ryo frowned, “You would not want to make your grandmother worry. Orihime is good at healing,” she reached down and rolled up leg of her borrowed uniform to reveal her unmarked leg, “While training with my powers I had yet to learn to distribute the energy I gather in my legs. I was sparing with Chad and he blocked one of my kicks with his fist. My fibular and tibia both fractured and became exposed. Sensei started using healing kido, but Orihime activated Soten Kisshun and I was back on my feet in half an hour.”

Blinking Toshiro looked at the unmarked skin, “There are no scars?”

“Yeah, surprised me too,” Ryo looked to where her friend was working, “Orihime cannot stand to see someone in pain. Think that is why she has had a crush on Kurosaki-kun since we started high school this year. Never met a guy like him before, he walks around like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Tatsuki said he was a lot different before that hollow killed his mom.”

Toshiro frowned, “Kurosaki and Tatsuki are the members of your group who are Shinigami correct?”

Ryo nodded, “Well, I better get back to the others. It was unkind leaving Mahana to deal with Keigo and Chizuru on her own.” She called out to Orihime, “Orihime-chan, once you’re done here come find us in the mess hall.”

Orihime simply gave a nod as she continued to focus on her work, already noticing the bruises fading.

**(East Gate)**

Komamura watched as Kurzon held his wakizashi out and five bits of it fell like melted steel to the ground. Where each drop fell a figure emerged. He could not help glare at the duplicate of Tosen, “You truly think this will delay him?”

“One master of illusion facing another,” Kurzon sighed, “Just happens that my illusions take physical form. Let me ask, what is your assignment?”

Komamura watched as each figure looked at its fellows before the one that looked like Izuru Kira spoke up, “Find Sosuke Aizen and delay him with whatever means available.”

The Gin duplicate smirked, “We will of course attempt to pretend to be our originals and get in close.”

The Shuhei duplicate held up a copy of Kazeshini, “When the time is right, we will strike.”

Momo’s duplicate froze before convulsing. A moment later it frowned as Kurzon, “I cannot sense my original.”

“Kurzon?” Komamura growled, “She doesn’t mean?”

“No, she cannot sense her original because in her current state the real Momo Hinamori has no regrets or despair.” Kurzon sighed, “If Lieutenant Hinamori had died this duplicate would have no ability to speak and would have lacked a zanpakuto. I cannot recreate zanpakuto of dead Shinigami.” Kurzon looked to the duplicates, “That reminds me, condition, you will dispel if you fail to stop Aizen from entering Seireitei or upon successfully terminating him. You will not seek out your originals.”

Tosen’s duplicate turned to him, “Even mine?”

“Do not tempt me,” Kurzon turned back to the gate, “Now go.”

The five duplicated vanished in blurs of shunpo as Komamura turned to his friend, “This is a delaying tactic, otherwise you would have gone with them.”

“A hunter follows their hounds,” Kurzon sighed, “Aizen would not surround himself with those who could potentially defeat him. Though, there is the slim chance of the five of them working together they could overwhelm him. I do not have enough strength with the other duplicates I have positioned around Seireitei to make them as powerful as their originals. If even one of them attempts to activate shikai, I will have to dispel a duplicate.” He revealed his wakizashi which was at five inches shorter than normal.

“Then we should meet the others and make final preparations.”

**(Study Chamber)**

Ichigo stood within the scattered blades. Old Man Zangetsu watched solemnly as the boy sought out his true form. Unnoticed by the boy his eyes flicked to the two large blades leaning against each other in the center of the array of false swords. The personification of Ichigo’s Quincy heritage would not allow the boy to acknowledge those. He was not ready to wield their true power.

Sode no Shirayuki had agreed with this assessment while bound to them. She had quelled the hollow infected zanpakuto, the true Zangetsu, putting him into a deep slumber until their master had become stronger. Even now he could feel Zangetsu stirring. The battle with the man who could not hear his own zanpakuto screaming had very nearly awakened Zangetsu, and he feared this training would surely bring him forth.

“Ichigo,” Old Man Zangetsu spoke, “Time is not on your side, make a decision the answer is inscribed upon you very soul. You should know me as you know your own hand, for I am an extension of you.” The Old Man looked to the master of Suzumebachi who observed the training emotionlessly. He could see Suzumebachi hovering about her master curious of what was happening.

Invisible to both Shinigami the hornet sprite buzzed to within an inch of his face, “What game are you playing? Where’s the rest of you huh?”

Without answering he swatted the other spirit away towards her own wielder. All zanpakuto could see and speak as long as their wielders were within close proximity. Not that it happened often, or that they were exactly friendly with one another as this most often occurred while their wielders did battle. He being a Quincy empowered zanpakuto spirit made him less inclined to speak with others.

Looking among the arrayed blades he contemplated which he would use as his own form, “What cha doing goat-chin?”

The Old Man’s eyes widened at the voice, “How?”

“Sode no Shirayuki and me are the same, true zanpakuto, you’re just a cheap imitation.” Zangetsu could not physically manifest, but he was talking so that meant he was awake, “She told me to take a nap, that when he was ready it would be time to play. What is the king doing? We are laying right there.” Zangetsu growled, “Old Man, why hasn’t king picked us up?”

“You know why Zangetsu, he is not ready.” The Old Man sighed, “Now quiet down I was trying to figure out a temporary replacement.”

“Oh, when you get back in here, we are going to have words old man,” Zangetsu roared before returning to his place in the inner world.

On the ledge above the training Sui-Feng glared down, she knew something was not right. Urahara appeared at her side, “You look pensive Sui-Feng. What yah thinking?”

“There is something wrong with Ichigo’s zanpakuto,” Sui-Feng’s brow furrowed, “Don’t you feel it? It feels off, like it is not all there.”

“Yeah,” Kisuke joined her in scrutinizing the manifested spirit, “When Ichigo got his powers back, something happened I expected was possible but hoped I was wrong. I know Isshin has not come completely clean about what happened to him, and since it is not my tale to tell and all. Without being too specific there was a female Quincy and a rather abnormal hollow involved.”

Sui-Feng nodded, “That explains why Ichigo and his sisters do not have to be concerned about the physical side effects of becoming Shinigami on their human bodies.”

“I thought we had the hollow beat, but guess he found an escape clause in Ichigo,” Urahara sighed, “Though, it was a one-time escape. Seems Ichigo’s innate Shinigami powers were merged with whatever was left of that hollow.”

Switching to look towards Ichigo, Sui-Feng frowned, “If that is the case, what spirit are we seeing manifested?”

Urahara tipped his hat forward, “His mother was a Quincy, so he has some latent powers from that tribe. Though, as we know Shinigami and Human unions ultimately always produce a Shinigami. That was why while not exactly condoned there are no explicit laws against them.” Urahara sighed, “Masaki-chan asked me about that when she sensed Ichigo was human when he was born. Could only tell her that it was a self-defense mechanism as even us born in Soul Society register as normal souls at birth. The only telling sign we are Shinigami is the minor reiatsu spike when we take our first breath.”

Sui-Feng frowned, “Even here the children of Shinigami are always themselves Shinigami.” She frowned as Ichigo picked up a sword. The manifested spirit immediately picked up an identical sword and struck. The two blades shattered on impact, and even from here she could see Ichigo was wounded, “So, his Quincy Zanpakuto is preventing his Hollow Zanpakuto from emerging?”

“Guess so,” Urahara glared down, “If Kurzon was not busy setting up delaying tactics and helping to plan the trap for Aizen, I would call him down here to do some digging.”

Sui-Feng shook her head, “He would refuse, and you know it. If he has not used that ability on either Tatsuki or Ichigo in the past six years, why would he do so now.”

Shrugging Urahara sat down, “Never said he would agree to do it, just that I would ask. If he were not busy that is, and as drained as he is. You know I am not the real Urahara right.”

Sui-Feng sneered, “You know if you were the real Urahara, I would have kicked your ass by now.”

The duplicate chuckled, “What gave me away?”

“I figured it out as soon as I saw you walked into the meeting hall,” Sui-Feng went back to observing the training, “You tipped your hat back to ensure everyone who could, could identify you. The real Urahara would never do that because he is afraid of letting people see his emotions and your eyes are and open book. Also, Yourichi-sama did not come in with you.”

“Ah, I will do better in the future,” the duplicate frowned, “I have never been called forth without my original in the same world. It is strange, not being able to sense him.”

Sui-Feng frowned, “What do you mean the first time? You’re the same duplicate of Urahara as every other time Kurzon has made one?”

“You did not know?” the duplicate cackled, “You never noticed he makes only one of us. While I am here as is the duplicate of you, he cannot create another of us elsewhere. Unless we complete our condition and dispel from this place.” The duplicate turned to watch the training, “Considering our true purpose is to destroy our originals, that in itself being the reason. Every time he faces my original, every time I am summoned, I become a little more like my original. Smarter, stronger, and more equipped to defeat him.”

“That is how Kurzon had defeated powerful hollows in the past,” Sui-Feng winced as Ichigo picked up another blade only for it to be smashed by the manifested spirit, “You are an attack after all, simply repurposed by your master’s will.”

“Yeah, and I being one of master’s older acquisitions knows something that would make the rest of my fellow duplicates hesitate,” the Urahara duplicate tipped back his hat so she could see his serious expression, “Some fear we are trying to replace our originals. That is blatantly false. Have you ever seen master summon a duplicate of either a deceased Shinigami or a purified hollow?”

Sui-Feng frowned, “No.”

“I have,” the duplicate bowed its head, “He once wondered what happened to the duplicates after their originals were no more. He summoned me as thanks to my original’s intelligence I have the best memory. He then tried manifesting a hollow he purified a few days earlier. It was a slobbering berserker and he dispelled it quickly. Next, he manifested a fallen member of Second Division. The duplicate was not much better than the hollow. It had no mind, no personality, only master’s will gave it purpose. He dispelled it and swore never to manifest the fallen again.”

Sui-Feng looked to the duplicate of Kurzon’s wakizashi, “That was the real reason he turned that half of his zanpakuto over to me all those years ago?”

“Not sure,” the duplicate shrugged, “he never told my original his reasons and my memories are limited to those of my original and my own experience while manifested.”

Sui-Feng frowned, “Wait, you have memories from after Ichigo was born, how is that possible?”

“You forget,” the duplicate smirked, “You cut my original with master’s wakizashi while seeking master.”

Sui-Feng winced once more, this time not because Ichigo once more made a wrong choice. The first time she entered the Living World to find Kurzon, she had happened upon Urahara’s shop. She had attacked Kisuke when he had been his usual self and made a tasteless comment about their supposedly fallen comrade. She had yet to get used to carrying two wakizashi and had not drawn Suzumebachi as she intended. Instead drawing Kurzon’s wakizashi and slicing Urahara’s hand open before realizing her mistake.

**(Other side of Study Chamber)**

Yoruichi watched as Tatsuki practiced with her shikai. She was impressed with the younger Shinigami’s abilities, she would make a good addition to the Second Division, even if her attacks were a bit flashy. Like her uncle Byakuya, Tatsuki’s zanpakuto utilized cherry blossoms, but in a completely unique way.

She had two main attacks it appeared. What nobody had noticed during her first release was that her footwear also transformed along with her zanpakuto. She wore a pair of spiked boots and anywhere they touched would become covered by blood red cherry blossoms. Her first attack utilized highspeed movement to create a trail of her cherry blossoms. Which she could detonate into a rather impressive inferno. The second attack utilized her fang shaped wakizashi which became superheated and could apparently cut through most substances.

She grinned as the Sui-Feng duplicate was engulfed in the inferno. Once the flames went down the duplicate crumbled into particles of sand, “Well, Tatsuki, you could beat Sui-Feng a hundred years ago. Not sure how you would do with our current little bee.”

Tatsuki panted as her zanpakuto returned to its sealed state, “Not going to try that any time soon.”

Patting the girl’s back Yoruichi, “Come on, we’ll take a dip in the hot springs, it will liven you right back up.”

“That duplicate was not really as strong as the Sui-Feng of a hundred years ago was it?” Tatsuki was looking the pile of sand that was once the duplicate.

“Not by a long shot,” Yoruichi confirmed, “Your father is making multiple duplicates at the request of the Head Captain. That means he has to limit the amount of his own strength he lends to each one. You got limited time to spar against the duplicates since we were a bit more concerned with getting Ichigo ready. Once your identity was known you would be protected by your father’s family name. Ichigo does not have that luxury since the Shiba family lost its position and his high reiatsu makes him a target.”

Tatsuki sighed, “Yeah, not having Byakuya trying to kill me is plus, but he is still a pompous ass.”

“Please let me be there when you work up the nerve to actually say that to his face,” Yoruichi grinned mischievously.

“Yeah right, do I look like I have death wish,” Tatsuki could hear Ichigo’s training from here, “Sounds like he is still going at it.”

Yoruichi looked towards the other training area, “He will get it, we just have to have faith in him. As we do in each other.”

“You do know dad trust you and Urahara about as much as he does Ichigo’s dad, right?” Tatsuki frowned, “I mean in six years he only went to the shop to resupply equipment, and the only reason he even talked to you was because you basically forced your way into our lives. You pretended to be my families pet cat for years before dad showed up. Which was kind of creepy.”

Yoruichi ruffled her hair, “It was no walk in the park for me either, eating cat food for all those years. It was a lot less creepy having me pretend to be an actual cat than having Kisuke watching your house to make sure the seal on your powers took.”

“You stayed until dad caught you,” Tatsuki glared, “You enjoyed being a house cat didn’t you.”

“It had its perks,” Yoruichi grinned, “Plus you didn’t pull on my ears like Kisuke does.”

Tatsuki giggled at that, “Why did you hide as a cat anyway? Couldn’t you wear a cloak like dad, and I wore?”

“Kisuke was still working on those when we had to flee Soul Society, and as we learned with Isshin, Aizen was aware of them. That was why yours and your father’s cloaks were specially attuned to each of you. Some of Kisuke’s finest work.” Yoruichi indicated the cloak she had brought with her, “Like Ichigo’s mine won’t hold up to prolonged use. Kisuke says my transformation technique makes it hard to synchronize the cloak’s abilities with my reiatsu. While Ichigo has so much reiatsu the cloak will eventually lose its cohesion of reishi particles.”

They reached the healing hot springs and Yoruichi noticed Renji meditating nearby, “Hey, Abarai, you finished the training already?”

With a huff Renji turned to them, “Zabimaru wanted a talk, seems getting my butt handed to me by a fifteen-year-old girl kind of irked him.”

“I’m sixteen pineapple head,” Tatsuki glared, “and so what I’m a girl. So’s Sui-Feng and Yoruichi-sensei.”

“Yeah, but neither of them is a kid,” Renji growled, “If you were born here you wouldn’t even be out of diapers yet.”

Yoruichi sighed, “That depends on the individual Renji and you know that. You are only what, a hundred and fifty, hundred and seventy? I know of at least two Shinigami who are older than you and still look like little kids, and I am not talking about Captain Hitsugaya. That kid is maybe a century at best.”

“One hundred and ten,” They all turned to see Toshiro walking towards them, “Kurzon-senpai sent me to see what was going on.”

Yoruichi chuckled, “He must have realized the Sui-Feng duplicate was defeated.”

“Of course, he did,” Toshiro took a seat on a rock, “though, I think it was more him giving me something to do instead of waiting for Momo to wake up.”

“Lieutenant Hinamori?” Renji bolted up, “What happened?”

Toshiro glared, “Sit down Abarai and I will explain.” He waited for the lieutenant to return to a sitting position, “Ichimaru confessed to his lieutenant about his actions. Head Captain sent Komamura and Kurzon to question them. When they arrived, they immediately realized that Lieutenant Kira and Hinamori had been shielded from the cancellation field yesterday as they had already been apprehended before Kurzon used his shikai. He proceeded to use his field to free Kira. It was Hinamori’s physical state that had brought the realization. Aizen has been physically and mentally abusing Momo, probably since she became his lieutenant, if not earlier.”

Renji fumed, “How did we not notice?”

“Apparently part of Aizen’s illusion abilities. He made the injuries invisible to anyone affected by his zanpakuto’s abilities. From what we have learned just about everyone in Seireitei had been affected at some point. Our memoires of witnessing Aizen’s shikai started to resurface after Kurzon’s shikai shattered the illusion.”

Renji shook his head, “I don’t remember seeing it? I remember him showing Kira, Momo, and me his zanpakuto once.”

Toshiro nodded, “That is probably why he transferred you to the Eleventh so quickly after recruiting you to the fifth. Preliminary investigations have discovered there are a few people who are immune to Aizen’s ability. He sent you to the Eleventh in an attempt to have you killed.”

“Is Zaraki in league with him or something?” Tatsuki asked.

“No,” Toshiro snorted, “Zaraki has loyalty to a handful of people and Aizen is most definitely not among them.”

Yoruichi faked cough, “The Eleventh has a high casualty rate. The average life span of an unseated officer is ten years.”

Renji grimaced, “Good thing Lieutenant Kusajishi liked me. I made fourth seat after a couple months. At the time I did not realized Zaraki had no fourth seat since he killed all the upper seated officers before fighting his predecessor. Fifth Seat Ayasegawa said he preferred the fifth over fourth.”

“Getting into Zaraki’s inner circle is probably the only thing that kept you alive,” Toshiro mused, “I checked your service record Abarai. You spent five years with Eleventh before getting transferred to Seventh Division, where you spent another three as Komamura’s third seat.”

“Yeah, then two years ago Komamura and Captain had a joint mission. Lieutenant Shirogane mentioned me to Captain Byakuya and I was transferred to the sixth. I did not know until recently that old Ginjiro was looking for a replacement so he could retire.”

Toshiro frowned, “Your records also mention that you were originally from Inuzuri, but a noble transferred you and three other souls to an orphanage in the first district.”

“Inuzuri?” Tatsuki frowned, “That’s where Rukia was originally from.”

Renji scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, she was adopted by the Kuchiki the same day my friends and I were dropped off at the orphanage. My friends had no reiatsu to speak of so found jobs in the district. The matron at the orphanage was kind of adamant I would go to the academy.”

Toshiro turned to Tatsuki, “Your father was the noble who moved Lieutenant Abarai and his friends to the orphanage, the second signature on the transfer form belongs to Captain Sui-Feng.” Toshiro turned back to Renji, “The reason I mention this is some assume you may have had a hand in Officer Kuchiki’s liberation from the Twelfth.”

Renji snorted, “Rukia and I are both from Inuzuri, so obviously I helped her escape?” He shook his head, “We crossed paths a few times sure, but Rukia was a loner. She did not trust anyone in the district. Heck she blasted the Shinigami who took us from the district on his ass with unrefined kido.”

“Yeah, that was why gramps adopted her,” Tatsuki mused, “at least that is how she tells it.”

Toshiro nodded, “I was not present for it, but I was your father’s third seat at the time. Rangiku and I were surprised to see him return to the office with broken ribs, especially since he had the day off, and we figured he would spend it lazing about.”

“First reckless and now lazy,” Tatsuki frowned, “I do not equate those things to my father.”

“Kurzon was completely reckless as a Lieutenant,” Toshiro mused, “Throwing himself between any threat and his subordinates. He became more cautious following Captain Shiba’s disappearance and more so following his battle with an adjuchas that left him stranded in the Living World.”

Yoruichi patted Tatsuki’s head, “Without that stranding we would not have little Tatsuki-chan here.”

Crossing his arms Toshiro glared at the former Captain, “If you knew of her why did you not simply send word so we could do the responsible thing and retrieve her? Do you realize the trouble she and the other one has caused; we have never had this many spiritually aware humans with powers running around?”

“I enjoy living, and we made an executive decision that she would be safer in that world,” Yoruichi growled, “besides until three years ago her powers were sealed.”

“You know the rules exist for a reason,” Toshiro fumed, “anyway I only came to check and to question Abarai. He was only spared being apprehended because Kurzon used soul sight on him during their fight in the Living World.”

Tatsuki chuckled, “Wouldn’t call that a fight.”

**(Thirteenth Division)**

Rukia sat in her former Lieutenant’s quarters while Mizuiro and Michiru slept. Captain Ukitake had another meeting to attend and had told the trio to remain in the quarters. It was difficult as most of Kaien and Miyako’s belonging still remained. She had altered one of Kaien’s uniforms for Mizuiro. Michiru was able to alter one of Miyako’s herself. They had then tossed the borrowed twelfth division uniforms into a refuse container that would be taken out of Seireitei to a dumping site in Rukongai.

She still wore the inhibiting collar as it kept her reiatsu restricted and made her harder to locate. Even her brothers could be standing outside the door and would not be able to sense her here. Her Grandfather had informed her there were currently three plots that were stirring up Seireitei. The unknown motivations and machinations of Sosuke Aizen, her brother’s blatant revenge mission, and the Head Captain’s plans to return order to the court of pure souls.

It just so happened Head Captain and Kurzon’s plans were not mutually exclusive of each other, though at time they would not align. That had been why Head Captain had utilized a retired Captain to exercise her supposed escape. Mizuiro and Michiru had just been in the right place at the right time to take supporting roles.

Walking into the bedroom she noticed Michiru was sound asleep curled against Mizuiro’s side, but the boy was wide awake staring at the screen of his phone. The small sword attachment indicating his powers were active, “Kojima-san, you should be resting.” Rukia scolded in a lowered voice.

Looking over his phone at her he gave her a fake smile, “Couldn’t sleep so I was looking up what I could find on this Aizen person. Did you know he was from Rukongai?”

“It is not hard to guess, most Shinigami originate in Rukongai,” Rukia frowned.

“Well, what is interesting is when he enlisted.” Mizuiro frowned, “He is apparently a survivor of the East Rukongai purge following the last Quincy war two centuries ago. There was an imbalance in souls following the war so residents in East Rukongai were targeted for execution to restore the balance. As there were a lot of Shinigami casualties during the war, anyone with high enough reiatsu was spared.”

Rukia nodded, “I was taught about that by my tutor. Gave me nightmares for weeks, I had only been living with the Kuchiki’s for a couple months at that point. Also, it was rather recent history then.”

“Well, there is an interesting side note.” Mizuiro activated a projector app on his phone to project a report on the wall, “Apparently the noble who was assigned to carry out the purge in the Eightieth District died. The lead Shinigami on the protection detail reported the noble had chosen to join those who were sacrificed to restore the balance. Further investigations carried out by Central Forty-Six and Second Division discovered the report was falsified. The noble was killed by one of the individuals selected as survivors due to their reiatsu. Under questioning the Shinigami who filed the false report could not give a name for the soul involved, nor could any of the surviving residents of that district.”

“What leads you to believe Aizen was involved?” Rukia began scrutinizing the report projected on the wall.

Mizuiro switched the report for notes taken from the questioning, “While the Shinigami could not name the soul, he did give an identification. Soul was physically an adolescent at the time with brown hair. Not much to go on, but it was not the description that actually drew my attention. The noble apparently offered an invitation to the academy for any of the designated survivors that would kill another soul that had apparently offended him.” Mizuiro switched the projected document to Aizen’s academy registration form, “Aizen’s intake form at the academy notes he presented a noble family signet ring as proof of endorsement by that family. Further checking shows the signet ring came from the same family as the slain noble.”

Rukia frowned, “How did no one catch this? Aizen would not have had his abilities yet.”

“Well, your adopted family is not exactly large, but has a few branch families. Do you know every member of those branches?” Mizuiro asked.

“No, but Nii-sama does,” Rukia looked to the human, “You have complete access to our records?”

Mizuiro nodded, “Everything that has been digitized by the twelfth. Captain Kurotsuchi needs to think about changing his password. I hate Kenpachi in all caps is kind of easy to guess, along with lowering the number of attempts.”

Rukia shook her head before asking, “Can you look up records on former Captain Isshin Shiba?”

“Ichigo’s dad?” Mizuiro shrugged, “Sure.” She watched as Mizuiro started searching the archives, “Hmm, that’s weird.” He projected what he found on the wall, “Some of the other captains have a few redactions on their files but nothing like this.” Half the document was nothing but black marks obscuring the information, “Rukia, if souls are born so rarely here, why is there a place on the documents for parentage?”

Rukia frowned, “Noble families do not adopt often, and even rarer are those adoptions from districts beyond the twenty fifths. These forms were first made when Shinigami were all born in soul society. With the coming of the Quincy the low birthrate of souls had to be augmented with recruiting from Rukongai residents outside the noble houses.”

“So, no Quincy, then there would be fewer Shinigami,” Mizuiro frowned, “You think Uryu knows about that little fact?”

“Doubtful, we do not usually advertise such sensitive and sobering information. The original Gotei Thirteen consisted of just thirteen warriors.” Rukia looked closely at the document, “Wonder why someone redacted so much of Kurosaki-san’s file.”

Mizuiro exited the app, “Not sure, but Rukia, umm, when we were in the planning stage before coming to soul society. I kind of looked up Kaien Shiba’s records. His parentage was also redacted, his sister’s file was also redacted along with the cause of her resignation.”

Rukia shook her head, “Do not know why that is redacted. Kukaku-sama lost an arm while participating in an academy training exercise in the living world. It was after her maiming that stricter guidelines were put into place for such excursions. While she could still function as a Shinigami without the arm, she chose to resign. It is common knowledge.”

Frowning Mizuiro looked towards the open doorway that looked out on Seireitei, “Rukia, you Shinigami are trained to accept what you are told by a superior to be the absolute truth. Is there a chance someone could be lying? This place seems to have as many shady secrets as any government in the Living World.”

“It is true that our superiors might keep some information from the rank and file, but they usually have good reasons for it. Kojima-san, this world is not meant to be the heaven you humans imagine it to be in life. Here, we souls live our lives and maintain the order of things. I just hope once this is all over you and your friends can go back to living your human lives.”

Mizuiro glanced to the sleeping Michiru, “That’s a nice thought Rukia, but I think this is our normal life now. Think we all made that chose when we became friends with Ichigo and Tatsuki, even if we did not know it at the time.”

**(Eastern Rukongai near Seireitei)**

Aizen stood over the fallen Onmitsukido agent. The stealth force Shinigami had slipped up and given Aizen an opportunity to interrogate him. His usefulness at an end he had done the merciful thing and ended their life. He had not expected them to investigate the Central Chambers so soon, nor discover Ichimaru and Tosen were truly loyal to him. Well, Tosen was, Ichimaru he had his doubts about.

He felt the five approaching, his brow raised as he identified his Lieutenant, his two subordinates, and their lieutenants. The group halted before him, bowing in recognition. Momo was the first to rush to his side, declaring her support that he was not a traitor.

Aizen looked to his true subordinate, “Gin, I heard you were imprisoned, how did you escape?”

Glancing to the dead Shinigami Gin smirked his eyes barely becoming perceivable, “We owe it all to Shuhei-kun. He did not believe their lies, Hehe, for a second. They thought Tosen and I minor threats as we were both lacking our zanpakuto. Shuhei retrieved our zanpakuto and arranged for our departure.”

Turning to Tosen he narrowed his gaze, “It seems we were a bit hasty in thinking your old friend beyond saving. I am surprised to see you still standing.”

“He is justly angry,” Tosen tilted his head, “but he is still bound by his own code. I was unarmed at the time so he did little more than ensure I could not resist being apprehended.”

“Captain Komamura must have been quite confused,” Aizen kept an eye on the three lieutenants.

Tosen shook his head, “He was seeing to his division, my lieutenant and I were searching for the ryoka. Kurzon while sometimes reckless, he knows when it is best to strike.”

“I see,” Aizen sighed, “Why did you bring our lieutenants? If we have been discovered, they are of no further use.”

“Captain?” Momo frowned in confusion, “What do you mean no further use?”

Gen snickered, “Ah, we thought to play the game a little longer Captain. Izuru and Momo were so scared in the prison, and we thought Shuhei deserved a reward for springing us.”

Aizen gripped Momo’s throat, “You and your friends were just a means to an end. You were all so pliable, you in particular Momo, with your connections to Hitsugaya proved most useful. It is a pity that you could not further that purpose. It would have been interesting to see your little brother’s reaction to finding your broken body laying at my feet.”

Momo stopped struggling in his grip suddenly, opening her eyes to stare at him harshly, “Is that so?”

Before Aizen realized what was happening Momo’s zanpakuto was through his arm and cutting its way from his wrist to his elbow, “Damn.”

Releasing his hold on his lieutenant he jumped back ripping his arm away from her blade, “Momo, how dare you cut me.” Aizen paused, “How did you cut me? You are not strong enough to pierce my skin.”

Momo stood up grinning in a way that he had never seen her do before, “Master said get close and strike when the time was right.”

“Momo?” Aizen questioned.

“In a certain way,” Shuhei appeared at Aizen’s back, swinging his zanpakuto, “Master gave us more power than our originals possess.”

Aizen drew Kyoka Suigetsu, “Shatter”

“Sorry, that is not going to work on us,” Izuru appears with a thrust strike, “If you have any other tricks, please show us.”

“What are you?” Aizen glared, as he dodged another swing from Shuhei before parrying a strike from Momo, “Who sent you?”

Tosen suddenly appeared behind Shuhei and ran him through with his zanpakuto, “They are Kurzon’s doppelgangers, he must have replaced our lieutenants while we were being kept in prison.” Aizen watched as no blood came from Shuhei, who instead crumbled away.

He saw Gin decapitate Izuru who also crumbled away into sand, “Interesting technique, I thought these things were supposed to go after the people they resemble.”

The Momo duplicate looked to the two piles of sand before leaping back to make distance from the three, “We have failed, master will be most displeased.” She let out a blood curdling scream before exploding into a cloud of sand, large chunks hurtling at them at terminal velocity.

Aizen had noticed Gin and Tosen dodge behind a rock and tree respectively, but he had no such shelter and no time to activate a kido spell. As the sand that had once been a duplicate of his lieutenant settled to the ground, he assessed the damage. He had been pelted by at least a dozen large chunks, and only his fake glasses kept it out of his eyes. He could feel the numerous cuts and abrasions, and he was quite sure some sand had made it way into the wound on his arm.

Aizen glared at Tosen, “You never mentioned he could detonate his duplicates.”

“Did not now he could, must have been a new technique.” Tosen grimaces.

“Yah not looking so good Captain Aizen,” Gin grinned, “Need a hand?”

Raising Kyoka Suigetsu he pointed at the pair, “Tosen, how do you differentiate between a duplicate and its original?”

“Depends on the last time Kurzon cut them with his zanpakuto,” Tosen sheathed his own, “They appear as they did at that time.”

“There are no other ways to detect them,” Aizen panted, he realized he needed to start healing his arm soon.

Tosen nodded, “One, they never referred to Kurzon by name when speaking of him. They call him master, or some other descriptive title, but never by name.”

Aizen sighed as he lowered his blade, “That is good to know, even if you are most likely another duplicate waiting to strike. I need to heal my arm, then I am going to teach that interloper a lesson.”

While he was distracted with his arm and other injuries the two others shared a silent conversation. The sacrifice of the other three would grant them a better opportunity soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would clarify a certain major plot change from canon. I do not write villains that are as op as those from Bleach. Aizen and the whole Winter War arc were barely tolerable to me. The fact that everyone had been fighting already was what made it tolerable, the excuse that they were exhausted from their previous fights. The TYBW arc though was inexcusable as the Quincy steamrolled everyone right out the gate.  
Aizen is still a dangerous opponent as will be seen in the next Chapter.


End file.
